Handsome Daddy
by Chanbaek Defirelight
Summary: (Chap 16) Byun Baekhyun si gadis cantik, pintar dan berbakat dalam hal musik. senyum manis nya yang membentuk bulan sabit dimata nya hingga wajah polos nya membuat banyak orang menyukai nya. Namun mereka tidak mengetahui satu hal, warna hitam yang menjadi warna dalam hidupnya .-Park Chanyeol-.-Byun Baekhyun-. Warn:GS/Lolicon/FF sinetron/author anak kemarin sore . RnR
1. chapter 1

**Tittle**

 **Daddy Handsome**

-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-

 **Main Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol (35)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18)**

*

*

 **Other Cast**

 **Temukan didalam nya**

*

*

 **Rate**

 **Romance**

 **Hurt/Comfort**

*

*

*

WARNING

 **GS / Genderswitch**

 **Lolicon**

 **FF sinetron**

 **Author anak kemarin sore**

 **Typo bertebaran**

 **Anak paud dilarang mampir**

*

*

 **Disclaimer**

 **Author hanya meminjam nama dan yang lain nya adalah milik mereka . FF ini murni hasil dari imajinasi sendiri .**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

 **prologue**

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik berumur 18 tahun tinggal seorang diri di sebuah rumah sederhana yang ia pertahankan dari seorang penagih hutang .

pagi hari nya saat terbangun bukan kicauan indah dari suara burung yang di dengar oleh telinga nya melainkan suara seseorang yang berteriak menagih hutang paman nya yang telah mati .

Itulah kenapa gadis cantik ini bekerja keras setiap hari . selain menjadi seorang siswi beasiswa ia juga bekerja sebagai bartender dan Disc jockey di klub malam.

Hingga pertemuan tak di sengaja nya membuat gadis cantik ini terjerat lebih dalam kedasar hitam hidupnya .

"Siapa gadis itu" .

"Dj Bee" .

"Kau mau bekerja untuk ku" .

"kau hanya perlu tanda tangani kontrak ini maka aku akan memberikan semua nya" .

"pekerjaan apa yang anda tawarkan" .

"kau hanya perlu memanggil ku Daddy" .

"Astaga" .

#

#

-:-:-:-:-:-

#

#

Next or no ... ???


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

*

*

-:-:-:-

*

*

Suasana kelas 3A tampak hening saat ini . Semua murid tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas nya masing-masing . Mereka tampak fokus , bahkan tidak ada yang berani menengok kearah teman yang berada di samping nya atau sebuah hukuman lari mengelilingi sekolah Growl High School yang akan menjadi imbalan nya . Itu bukan sebuah ancaman melainkan hukuman nyata dari seonsaengnim killer itulah panggilan untuk guru matematika itu .

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai .

Semua murid menghela nafasnya dengan lega .

"Baekhyun" .

"iya seonsaengnim" .

"bawa semua buku tugas keruangan ku" .

"Baik" .

Dan baekhyun mulai melangkah dari satu meja ke meja yang lain nya , mengambil satu persatu buku tugas teman-teman nya .

"Baek .. butuh bantuan", baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya .

"aku bisa melakukanya , luhan", Luhan mengangguk dan baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kelas nya .

Langkah mungil baekhyun terus menelusuri setiap koridor kelas dengan setumpuk buku berada di tangannya .

Rambut panjang hitam nya dengan manik sipit dan senyuman manis nya selalu menjadi pemandangan indah bagi yang melihat nya .

Namun dari arah berlawanan baekhyun berpapasan dengan seorang ahjussi tampan . Baekhyun membungkuk sopan namun ahjussi itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap kemanik hitam milik siswi mungil ini . Hanya beberapa detik dan melanjutkaan langkah nya kembali , begitu pun dengan baekhyun .

"Sebening black diamond", gumam laki-laki tinggi itu dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat .

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali kedalam kelas nya . Namun kelasnya tampak berisik saat ini , ada yang tengah berbisik-bisik dan bahkan bergosip tapi baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang teman-temannya tengah bicarakan .

"Baek .. kau tahu pemilik GHS , datang ke sekolah hari ini", pekik luhan .

"Hum , dia bahkan sangat tampan baek", sambung seseorang dari depan tempat duduknya .

"Benarkah", sahut baekhyun yang tampak antusias juga .

"apa ahjussi itu", ucap baekhyun membuat kedua sahabat nya tampak penasaran .

"apa kau bertemu dengan nya baek", tanya xumin .

"aku hanya tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan nya tadi di koridor sekolah" .

"wohh...kau beruntung baek bisa melihat nya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat", ucap luhan .

"aku iri pada mu baek" .

"ishh... untuk apa kau iri xiumin , ahjussi itu bahkan bukan seorang pangeran kerajaan", kekeh baekhyun .

"kau tidak tahu dia seorang yang kaya raya dan sangat kaya raya", pekik xiumin .

"Hum .. bahkan istri nya pun pemilik butik terbesar di seoul", sambung luhan .

"mereka sangat beruntung terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat", ucap baekhyun . Luhan dan Xiumin mengangguk tampak setuju dengan apa yang di ucapkan baekhyun .

Detik demi detik , menit demi menit , jam demi jam terlewati . Bel tanda pulang pun sudah berbunyi . Semua murid tampak menghambur keluar dari kelas nya masing-masing . Semua nya saling berlomba kearah dimana gerbang yang menjulang tinggi itu terbuka dengan lebar .

Baekhyun , Luhan dan Xiumin berjalan dengan saling berdampingan , ditemani oleh canda tawa di tengah-tengah langkah mereka . Hingga tak terasa ketiga siswi itu sampai di halte bus .

Tidak butuh waktu lama bus itu pun datang dan semua orang yang tengah menunggu masuk kedalam bus itu.

Hanya butuh lima belas menit untuk baekhyun sampai di tempat tujuan nya .

sedangkan Luhan orang pertama yang turun dari bus itu , lalu xiumin dan terakhir baekhyun karena jaraknya yang tidak dekat dengan sekolah nya .

Kaki mungil baekhyun melangkah masuk kerumah sederhana miliknya . Terus berjalan hingga sampai di ruangan kamar nya yang tampak kecil . Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas ranjang nya dengan melonggarkan dasi nya . Hingga dengan perlahan mata sipit itu mulai tertutup dengan sempurna .

.

.

.

 **Kring..kring..kring..kring**

Suara alarm berbunyi dengan dering dari jam weker yang berada di meja nakas nya . Menandakan baekhyun harus bersiap untuk berangkat kerja .

Gadis bersurai hitam ini bangkit dan bergegas ke kamar mandi , tidak butuh waktu lama untuk baekhyun bersiap .

jam masih menunjukan pukul 06.30 pm . Gadis mungil ini keluar dengan jaket dan celana jeans nya , melangkah santai kearah dimana halte bus berada .

.

.

.

Disinilah baekhyun sekarang berada di sebuah ruang ganti di tempatnya bekerja . Hanya beberapa menit lagi untuk baekhyun memulai pekerjaan nya .

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti nya dengan baju lengan pendek namun memamerkan perut putih mulusnya dipadukan dengan jeans hotpans membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi .

Semua nya berteriak saat baekhyun bersiap memulai permainan nya .

"Hey Ladies and gentlemen .. are you ready" .

"ready", Semua nya berteriak dengan heboh .

"Yeah everybody get ready to jump

. One two three let's go" .

Semua nya berteriak dan menari mengikuti irama nya . Tanpa Baekhyun sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan nya dari sudut ruangan itu .

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya" .

"siapa" .

"Gadis itu", tunjuknya .

"Siapa gadis itu", lanjut nya .

"Dj Bee" .

"Apa dia seorang mahasiswi ,Sehun", tanya nya kembali .

"aku tidak bisa membicarakan nya disini . Kita bisa mengobrol diruangan ku Chanyeol", sahut yang bernama sehun itu .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pagi telah menjelang ...**

Suara teriakan dari luar rumah nya lagi-lagi terdengar . Bukan suara indah dari kicauan burung yang menyambutnya dipagi hari . Bahkan suara itu terus berteriak dan menggebrak-gebrak pintu rumah miliknya . Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan decakan kesal disetiap langkah kaki nya .

"Beri aku waktu lagi", ucap baekhyun . namun hanya dengusan yang gadis itu dapatkan .

"aku sudah memberi mu jangka yang cukup lama gadis cantik" .

"satu bulan lagi", namun orang itu berdecak .

"Baiklah aku memberi mu waktu satu minggu . Jika kau masih tidak bisa membayar nya kau tahu rumah ini akan ku ambil dan tubuh indah mu...", orang itu mengeluarkan seringaian nya dengan lidah yang menjilati bibirnya sendiri .

"bercinta denganku saat ku butuhkan" .

Baekhyun berdecak kesal yang benar saja ia disentuh diatas ranjang oleh ahjussi jelek , gendut dan tua seperti nya bahkan baekhyun tidak sudi mendesah dibawah ahjussi jelek itu . Baekhyun menutup pintunya dengan keras dan mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi .

"aku bisa gila", desis baekhyun .

tapi beruntunglah hari ini hari libur sekolah nya , baekhyun bisa sedikit mengistirahatkan isi kepala nya .

Baekhyun tengah berbaring diatas ranjang nya kembali dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan ucapan ahjussi tua tadi . Helaan nafas kasar terus keluar dari gadis mungil itu dengan decakan-decakan jengkel nya .

"Darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang 250 jt", gumam baekhyun .

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mau meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu pada seorang siswa shs", lanjut baekhyun dengan senyuman kecutnya .

"orang itu benar-benar membuat ku gila . kenapa jadi aku yang menanggung semuanya", desisnya lagi .

 **Drrtt...Drrrtt...**

Hingga suara dering dari ponselnya menyadarkan baekhyun dari luapan emosi nya .

[Halo]

[Baek , kemarilah]

[Memangnya kemana kekasih mu , Luhan]

[Dia sedang menemui teman nya]

[tunggu aku satu jam lagi]

 **Pippp...**

Sambungan itu terputus .

Baekhyun melangkah kekamar mandi nya untuk bersiap-siap ke tempat sahabat nya Luhan .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sedangkan di tempat lain ...**

Dua orang laki-laki tampan tengah mengobrol dengan secangkir kopi di hadapan nya masing-masing .

"jadi dia seorang murid di GHS yang bekerja di klub mu demi untuk membayar hutang paman nya", sehun mengangguk .

"Dia sudah bekerja pada ku hampir dua tahun lebih itupun karena Luhan yang memaksaku untuk memberinya pekerjaan" .

"berapa hutangnya" .

"yang kutahu sekitar 250 jt", Chanyeol tampak membolakan mata nya .

"yang benar saja orang itu meninggalkan hutang sebanyak itu dan melimpahkan nya pada keponakan nya" .

"Saat orang itu masih hidup dia hanya sibuk mabuk dan berjudi", jelas sehun .

"aku bisa membantu nya", ucap chanyeol begitu saja membuat sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya .

"jangan bilang...", bolamata sehun tampak membola dan chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang sehun katakan .

"yang benar saja chanyeol . Dia bahkan masih gadis shs", desis sehun .

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah ditempat Luhan dengan kaki yang berselonjor santai diatas bulu karpet yang tebal ditemani oleh minuman dingin dan cemilan yang banyak . Dua gadis ini tengah sibuk menonton acara Drama favoritnya Moonlovers : Scarlet heart ryeo .

"Aku baru tahu ada pangeran semanis dan seimut wangeun", ucap luhan dengan kekehan nya .

"Hum , dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki", sahut baekhyun dan diangguki oleh luhan .

"Apa xiumin tak menghubungi mu", lanjut baekhyun bertanya pada luhan .

"Kau tahu xiumin harus membuat seribu alasan pada eomma nya agar dia di ijinkan keluar rumah untuk bersenang-senang", sahut Luhan dengan decakan nya .

Baekhyun dan Luhan kini melanjutkan acara menonton nya kembali dengan mata yang tampak fokus kearah tv lcd itu dengan cemilan yang berada dipelukan nya masing-masing . Hingga sesekali terdengar pekikan dan teriakan heboh dari kedua nya .

Pintu utama terbuka dan seperkian detik tampaklah sosok tinggi dengan kulit layaknya mayat hidup , itu sehun si pemilik Apartemen ini . Saat sehun melangkah kearah dua gadis itu ia berdecak saat melihat bungkus cemilan dimana-mana dengan beberapa minuman dingin yang bahkan hampir kandas .

"Astaga kalian mengacaukan Apartemen ku lagi", cibir sehun . Luhan hanya menanggapi nya dengan kekehan begitupun dengan baekhyun . Sedangkan sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya . Dan ikut bergabung menonton drama favorit dua gadis itu .

.

.

.

Hingga Sehun kini tengah berbaring dengan lelap diatas sofa . sedangkan Luhan dan baekhyun masih sibuk dengan layar lcd itu . Hingga suara baekhyun memecahkan kepokusan luhan .

"Lu , apa yang harus aku lakukan" .

"Maksud mu baek" .

"Aku gila dengan semua hutang paman ku" .

"Aku mempunyai tabungan baek , aku bisa meminjamkan nya pada mu walau tidak sebanyak itu", tapi baekhyun menggeleng .

"Aku hanya ingin cerita padamu Lu , bukan untuk meminjam uang mu", ucap baekhyun .

"Berapa lama orang itu memberi mu waktu lagi", tanya luhan .

"Hanya satu minggu kalau aku tidak bisa membayarnya dalam seminggu , kau tahu apa yang dia katakan..." .

"mengambil rumahmu", desis luhan .

"Hum .. dan bahkan dia bilang akan bercinta dengan ku selama dia membutuhkan tubuhku , itu benar-benar membuatku gila yang benar saja bercinta dengan ahjussi tua , jelek dan gendut seperti nya", desis baekhyun .

"Bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan nya baek , kau berada dibawah ahjussi gendut itu dan mendesahkan nama nya", Luhan dengan tampak raut jijiknya sedangkan baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya .

Dan Luhan kini memeluk sahabatnya itu dari samping dan mengelus punggung baekhyun dengan lembut .

tapi tanpa mereka sadari sehun mendengar apa yang dua gadis itu bicarakan .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap pertama masih pendek ya ...

Semoga tetap suka .

 **Thanks :**

 **1004teuk**

 **neomuchanbaek**

 **mawirmaw**

 **ooharin.oshxo**

 **park Beichan**

 **loeybee**

 **rly**

 **Guest**

 **chanyeolsehun72**

 **bbabxkoko**

 **namster49**

See you di chap depan ... cbhs


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

*

*

-:-:-:-

*

*

Seorang gadis mungil dengan seragam sekolah nya berjalan dengan santai di pusat perbelanjaan . Tangan kirinya yang menenteng tas belanjaan sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam ice cream strawberry dengan sesekali menjilati nya .

Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan gadis mungil ini , ia tampak manis dan imut .

Saat gadis ini terlalu fokus dengan ice cream nya ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuat ice cream yang berada di genggaman nya itu terjatuh dan mengotori pakaian orang itu .

"astaga , apa yang kau lakukan dimana mata mu", desis wanita dengan rambut hitam bergelombang nya .

"Kyungie", wanita yang ditabrak baekhyun itu mengingatkan .

"maafkan saya nyonya , saya akan bertanggung jawab", ucap gadis mungil ini dan membungkukan badan nya .

"ini tidak masalah , kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab . aku hanya perlu membersihkannya saja", ucap wanita itu dan berlalu pergi . sedangkan yang dipanggil kyungie itu berdecak sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan gadis berseragam sekolah ini .

.

.

.

"hah .. lelahnya kenapa hari ini terasa panas", ucap baekhyun yang kini tengah berbaring diatas sofa yang sudah kusam .

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit rumahnya dengan isi pikiran nya yang lagi-lagi tentang hutang pamannya .

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan rutukan-rutukan yang keluar dari bibir cherry nya .

"lama-lama aku bisa gila", desis baekhyun dan bangkit dari berbaring nya .

Baekhyun berdiri didekat jendela kamarnya dan menatap kearah luar dengan tatapan kosong .

Sesekali helaan nafas itu terdengar .

Baekhyun merasa lelah dengan jalan hidupnya .

Baekhyun kini tengah berdiri didepan sebuah cermin yang memperlihatkan dirinya . Tangan cantiknya dengan perlahan melepaskan setiap kancing baju seragam nya dan terjatuh dengan indah keatas lantai yang ia pijak . Setelah itu ia melepaskan resleting rok nya dan rok itu pun terlepas dari pinggang nya .

"Lihatlah baekhyun", gumamnya .

"Tubuh mu indah . apa kau akan memberikan nya pada ahjussi tua itu", gumamnya lagi yang kini memandangi tubuhnya yang hanya tertutupi oleh bra dan celana dalamnya .

"Dia akan menyentuh setiap kulit mu", lanjut baekhyun dengan jari lentiknya menyentuh kulit putih mulusnya .

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap Baekhyun sudah siap berangkat ketempat kerja nya dengan jaket dan celana jeans .

Kaki mungilnya melangkah keluar dari tempat tinggalnya menuju halte bis dimana mengantarkan ia untuk sampai ketempat tujuan nya .

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk baekhyun sampai di klub malam . ia langsung berjalan masuk kearah ruang ganti .

mengganti pakaian nya dengan seragam bartender . Malam ini baekhyun bekerja sebagai bartender bukan sebagai DJ .

Saat baekhyun hendak memulai pekerjaan nya , sipemilik klub malam ini menghampirinya .

"Bee .. kau bisa ikut keruangan ku" .

"apa ada hal penting" .

"Hum" .

"Luhan" .

"Bukan .. kau akan tahu nanti" .

Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan berjalan mengekori pemilik klub malam menuju keruangan nya . Dengan pikiran yang masih penuh dengan tanda tanya . Baekhyun penasaran apa yang akan terjadi saat ia masuk keruangan itu .

Saat Sehun membuka knop pintu nya dan diekori oleh baekhyun .

Baekhyun bisa melihat seorang laki-laki yang duduk membelakangi dirinya dan sehun .

"Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu , Bee . Bicaralah aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua" .

"t..tapi siapa dia oppa" .

"kau akan tahu nanti . Baiklah aku pergi sekarang", Sehun berlalu dari ruangan nya .

Setelah sehun keluar orang itu pun berbalik kearah baekhyun . Sontak mata sipitnya membola sempurna saat melihat sosok yang pernah ia lihat waktu itu tanpa unsur kesengajaan .

"Kau terkejut . aku tahu itu kau pasti terkejut melihat ku" .

"Ayo duduklah", ucapnya lagi dan menepuk sofa kosong disampingnya .

"a..anda mengenali saya", ucap baekhyun dengan tergagap .

"tentu . aku melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya dengan rambut hitam dan mata sebening black diamond . walau rambutmu berubah pirang dengan mata coklat aku masih bisa mengenali mu" .

"s..saya mohon jangan keluarkan saya dari sekolah . karena dari sini saya bisa membiayai hidup saya , tuan" .

"Baiklah .. tapi duduklah . ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan", Baekhyun pun duduk disamping laki-laki itu .

"aku park chanyeol kau pasti tahu siapa aku bukan", baekhyun pun mengangguk .

"saya byun baekhyun" .

Dua orang berbeda umur itu mengobrol membicarakan tentang masalah hidup yang baekhyun jalani . Baekhyun tampak terkejut saat orang yang bernama chanyeol ini mengetahui jalan hidupnya tapi saat ia tahu dari siapa sumber nya baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dengan pelan .

.

.

.

"Bagaimana" .

"Dia akan menghubungi ku nanti . tapi aku yakin gadis itu akan kembali", ucap chanyeol dengan yakin .

"kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita sebaya mu", cibir sehun .

"bahkan kau juga mengencani salahsatu murid di GHS", cibir chanyeol .

"itu berbeda , chanyeol . aku mengencani nya karena aku mencintai nya . sedangkan kau ...", cibir sehun kembali .

"aku suka saat melihat mata nya", ucap chanyeol . membuat sehun hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya .

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun , luhan dan xiumin tengah berada di cafetaria sekolah . Saat ini semua murid tengah menikmati jam istirahatnya .

Tiga gadis itu berbincang dengan ceria seperti hidup tanpa beban . Sesekali mereka tertawa dengan heboh .

Hingga seseorang menghampiri tiga gadis ini .

"Hey baek" .

"Hey Daniel", orang yang dipanggil Daniel itu duduk dikursi kosong samping baekhyun dan memberikan sekotak susu strawberry dan baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih .

Yang bernama Daniel itu bergabung bersama tiga gadis ini . Hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menyahuti lontaran ketiga gadis itu .

"Baek .. apa hari minggu ini kau punya acara", tanya daniel .

"tidak .. kenapa memangnya", sahut baekhyun .

"Mau keluar bersama ku" .

"Jangan bilang kau mengajak baekhyun bukan hanya untuk jalan-jalan", ucap xiumin .

"yakk .. apa maksud mu", sahut Daniel .

"Dor .. dor .. dor", ucap luhan dan memperagakan ia seperti tengah menembak kearah xiumin yang berada disampingnya .

"auhhh...", disahuti oleh xiumin dan memegangi dada nya yang seolah-olah tertembak .

"Disini berbunga-bunga", lanjut xiumin .

membuat luhan dan baekhyun tertawa .

"aish .. kalian berdua", decak Daniel dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan tiga gadis yang tengah tertawa itu .

"Kau mau kemana Daniel", teriak baekhyun .

"aku dipermalukan", teriak daniel . lagi-lagi luhan dan xiumin tertawa dengan lontaran yang keluar dari mulut daniel .

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat dua sahabatnya tengah tertawa dengan terbahak .

.

.

.

.

.

"empat hari lagi", gumam baekhyun yang tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan tatapan lurus kedepan .

"apa aku harus melakukan nya", lanjut baekhyun dan mengambil sebuah kartu nama dari meja nakasnya . Sebuah kartu nama yang seseorang berikan pada baekhyun atas nama park chanyeol .

Mata sipitnya terus memandangi kartu nama itu .

ingatan nya kembali dimana baekhyun dan chanyeol tengah berbicara bersama .

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _"kau mau bekerja untuk ku" ._**

 ** _"maaf apa maksud anda tuan" ._**

 ** _"kau hanya perlu menandatangani kontrak ini maka aku akan memberikan semuanya" ._**

 ** _"pekerjaan apa yang tuan tawarkan" ._**

 ** _"Kau hanya perlu memanggilku Daddy" ._**

 ** _"A..apa" ._**

 ** _"aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengandung anak ku" ._**

 ** _"bukankah tuan mempunyai seorang istri" ._**

 ** _"istriku tidak bisa mengandung" ._**

 ** _Flashback end_**

.

.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang . Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang .

.

.

 **Tok..tok..tok..**

terdengar suara ketukan dari pintunya . Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu itu . Itu seseorang yang tadi baekhyun telpon dan memintanya untuk datang .

"apa terjadi sesuatu", tanya gadis itu yang kini tengah duduk bersama diatas ranjang .

"aku ingin meminta pendapat mu , Lu" .

"Bicaralah , aku akan selalu mendengarkan masalahmu baek" .

Baekhyun mulai bercerita tentang pertemuan nya dengan chanyeol . Bagaimana dan dari siapa chanyeol mengetahui jalan hidup nya . saat telinga luhan menangkap nama kekasihnya ia berdecak mendengarnya .

"laki-laki itu", desis luhan .

Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya kembali dimana membuat mata rusa itu membola dengan sempurna .

"Apa .. apa kau bilang . apa aku salah dengar", baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya .

"tidak Lu" .

"astaga jangan gila baek . kau bahkan masih sekolah dia bisa mencari wanita sebaya nya yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan anak untuk nya", luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju .

"aku membutuhkan uang itu , lu", ucap baekhyun dengan suara lemahnya .

"aku akan membantu mu , baek . jangan lakukan hal gila itu", pinta luhan dan merengkuh bahu baekhyun . Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya .

"kau sudah banyak membantu ku lu . aku tidak akan menyusahkan mu lagi" .

Dua gadis itu kini berpelukan dengan luhan yang sudah meneteskan airmata nya di balik punggung baekhyun . tangan kedua nya saling mengelus punggung masing-masing dengan tulus dan lembut .

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh sehun", teriak luhan .

"astaga .. ada apa dengan mu" .

"Kau menjual sahabat ku pada teman mu", desis luhan .

"apa yang kau bicarakan" .

"kau menjual baekhyun pada chanyeol hanya untuk memberi laki-laki itu seorang anak . kau gila sehun", teriak luhan dengan amarah yang bergejolak dalam dirinya .

"Chagi .. tenanglah", sehun merengkuh bahu luhan dan menariknya untuk duduk di sofa dengan sehun yang duduk diatas karpet menghadap luhan .

Sehun menceritakan bagaimana chanyeol bertemu dengan baekhyun di klub malam . apa yang ia ceritakan pada chanyeol . apa yang chanyeol putuskan untuk membantu baekhyun . Dan sehun yang tak sengaja mendengar obrolan luhan dan baekhyun waktu itu . Luhan berdecak mendengar semua penuturan dari kekasihnya .

"aku tidak tahu kalau chanyeol akan melakukan hal ini , aku tidak menjual sahabat mu chagi aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu . Dia sudah seperti adik perempuan ku" .

"tapi ini lebih baik . Dia chanyeol bukan ahjussi penagih hutang itu . Dia tidak akan membuat baekhyun menderita", lanjut sehun .

"kau bilang dia tidak akan membuat baekhyun menderita . Dimana otak mu , saat dia harus mengandung , melahirkan lalu memberikan nya pada orang lain", teriak luhan lagi .

"kita bisa membantu nya bukan", suara luhan mulai melemah .

"Chagi .. kau tahu baekhyun seperti apa" .

"kita bisa memaksa nya", sehun hanya menghela nafas nya .

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaan nya seperti biasa . malam ini ia bekerja sebagai Dj . Dengan rambut pirang panjang bergelombang , mata coklat , dengan pakaian yang memamerkan perut indahnya dipadukan dengan hotpans membuat baekhyun terlihat sangat seksi .

Mata sipitnya beradu dengan mata seseorang yang tengah menatap dirinya . Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyuman pada orang itu dan orang itu membalas senyuman baekhyun .

ini sudah tengah malam , waktu nya baekhyun untuk pulang . Saat ia keluar dari ruang ganti , seseorang tengah menunggu nya . Orang itu mengisyaratkan baekhyun untuk mengikuti nya dan baekhyun pun mengekori orang itu .

Disinilah mereka berdua tengah berada didalam mobil yang berada diparkiran klub malam itu .

Dua orang itu tengah membicarakan hal yang sebelumnya mereka bicarakan .

"apa keputusan mu" .

"saya akan menandatangani kontrak itu" .

"keputusan yang bagus . kau bisa menemui ku besok", baekhyun mengangguk .

Chanyeol mengantarkan baekhyun pulang , awalnya baekhyun menolak namun chanyeol beralasan mereka berdua harus belajar untuk dekat agar tidak canggung . Dan akhirnya baekhyun menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan chanyeol .

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk baekhyun sampai ditempat tinggalnya . ia tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih dan keluar dari mobil milik chanyeol .

namun saat baekhyun hendak keluar dari mobil itu tangan nya dicekal begitu saja oleh chanyeol .

"ada apa tuan", tanya baekhyun .

"beri aku no . ponsel mu", chanyeol menyodorkan ponselnya dan baekhyun mengetik kan nomor ponsel miliknya .

"Baiklah kau bisa masuk sekarang dan sampai bertemu besok", baekhyun mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil chanyeol .

Chanyeol menatap rumah gadis itu yang tampak kecil menurutnya , sangat berbeda jauh dengan rumah yang ia tinggali bersama istri nya .

"maafkan aku . aku hanya berniat menolong mu dengan cara yang salah", gumam chanyeol .

Saat manik bulatnya melihat baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya , ia pergi dari tempat itu .

Sedangkan baekhyun tengah bersandar di balik pintu dengan bahu yang bergetar , air mata yang sudah menetes dari sudut mata nya . ia terduduk dengan lutut yang ia tekuk , kepalanya bersembunyi diantara lututnya dengan isakan yang terendam .

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini baekhyun tengah belajar dikelasnya seperti biasa . Namun pikiran nya tidak fokus sama sekali . Baekhyun tengah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan nya dengan keputusan yang ia ambil saat ini .

Hingga tak terasa bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring . Semua nya terpekik dengan senang dan berhambur keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing .

Seperti biasa Baekhyun , luhan dan xiumin pulang bersama menuju halte bis . hingga suara klakson mobil seseorang menyadarkan tiga gadis itu .

Orang itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya .

"Mau pulang bersama , baek", ajak orang itu .

"kami mau , Daniel", luhan dan xiumin menyahut . Daniel hanya berdecak mendengar sahutan luhan dan xiumin .

"aku mengajak baekhyun bukan kalian", namun luhan dan xiumin masuk begitu saja tanpa persetujuan Daniel .

"yakk .. yakk .. kalian", desis Daniel . Luhan dan Xiumin hanya menjulurkan lidah nya . Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya .

 **Drrtt...Drrttt...**

Saat kaki nya hendak masuk kedalam mobil . suara dering ponsel nya menghentikan nya . itu dari nomor baru yang tidak baekhyun kenal .

Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan itu dan itu dari chanyeol yang memintanya untuk menemui nya sekarang juga .

"Daniel , kau bisa menurunkan ku di depan toko buku itu", ucap baekhyun . yang kini tengah diperjalanan .

"mau ke toko buku", tanya luhan .

"Hum" .

"aku bisa menemani mu , baek", ucap Daniel .

"tidak perlu . kau antarkan luhan dan xiumin pulang saja", sahut baekhyun .

"yakin kau tidak perlu ditemani", tanya luhan kembali dan baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan .

.

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan nya kearah Daniel dan dua sahabatnya saat ia keluar dari mobil itu . Setelah mereka pergi baekhyun mengecek pesan yang chanyeol kirimkan itu sebuah alamat .

Dengan segera baekhyun berangkat menggunakan taksi ketempat yang ia tuju .

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk baekhyun sampai ditempat tujuan nya . Baekhyun tengah berdiri di depan sebuah gedung Apartement seoul forest trimage . Sebuah gedung Apartement yang mewah . Baekhyun melangkah masuk kelantai enam dimana chanyeol tengah menunggu nya .

Tangan mungilnya membunyikan bel pintu bernomor enam satu .

Tidak butuh waktu lama pintu itu pun terbuka dan chanyeol lah yang membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan baekhyun untuk masuk .

Baekhyun kini duduk di sofa empuk bewarna putih . Mata sipitnya menyelusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu yang tampak luas dan mewah .

Chanyeol datang dengan segelas jus jeruk dan menyodorkannya pada baekhyun .

"Bagaimana dengan Apartement ini" .

"ini terlihat mewah", sahut baekhyun .

"Minumlah , kau pasti lelah", baekhyun mengangguk dan meminum jus itu .

"Kau tidak akan mengubah keputusan mu", tanya chanyeol dan baekhyun menggeleng . Chanyeol tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya mengambil lembaran kertas yang berada di tas kerja nya . Dan memberikan nya pada baekhyun .

Baekhyun langsung menandatangani kontrak itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi . Ia menghela nafasnya dengan pelan menguatkan hatinya untuk siap menerima apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan maupun dimasa sekarang karena keputusan nya .

"ini uang yang sudah kujanjikan untuk membayar semua hutang paman mu", ucap chanyeol dan memberikan sebuah amplop yang berisi uang kepada baekhyun .

"terimakasih tuan" .

"seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada mu", ucap chanyeol dan menggenggam kedua tangan baekhyun .

"panggil aku Daddy mulai sekarang", lanjut chanyeol .

"Daddy", ucap baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya .

"ah .. itu sangat manis" .

"ini kunci Apartement , kunci mobil dan atm untuk mu", ucap chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya membola tak percaya dengan apa yang chanyeol berikan . bibir baekhyun rasa nya kelu untuk mengeluarkan satu huruf pun .

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambar jas dan tas kerja nya .

"Mobilnya sudah ada di basement dan hiduplah dengan baik . kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi cukup belajar seperti yang lainnya", chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih duduk mematung menatap apa yang chanyeol berikan .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chanyeol udah selametin baekhyun ya di chap ini :D .. Disini chanyeol bakalan jadi Daddy baik-baik brengsek *eheh

gomawo buat yang follow atau fav 'in FF ini .. buat siders juga .

 **thanks yang udah ngasih pemanis walau cuma bilang next tapi author ucapin makasih**

 **1004teuk**

 **Rksw**

 **ruixi1**

 **namster49**

 **Cbhsii**

 **Yeolliepoppo**

 **Guest**

 **Jung Minjii**

 **hula99**

 **see you di chap depan ya ...**


	4. chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Baekhyun berjalan dengan senyuman manis nya seperti biasa . Pagi ini sekolah GHS tampak heboh dengan bisikan-bisikan yang entah apa baekhyun pun tidak tahu . Saat gadis mungil ini sampai didalam kelasnya , sahabatnya yang bernama Luhan itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk .

Dua sahabatnya itu Luhan dan Xiumin tampak heboh seperti siswi yang lainnya . Senyum lebar nya terpatri dibibir kedua nya , tapi baekhyun masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pagi ini . Setelah Luhan dan Xiumin memamerkan satu lembar kertas yang baekhyun ambil dan coba buat ia baca , baekhyun baru tahu itu sebuah formulir pendaftaran untuk mendaftarkan diri menjadi model majalah remaja .

"Kalian benar-benar akan mendaftar", ucap baekhyun dengan mata sipitnya yang tampak membesar . Kedua nya tampak mengangguk dengan semangat .

"Tapi ini tidak akan mudah , kita akan mempunyai banyak saingan", ucap luhan dengan helaan nafasnya . Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak luhan memberinya semangat . Namun tanpa baekhyun duga Luhan menyodorkan satu lembar kertas yang sama namun photo dirinya -baekhyun- yang menempel diselembar formulir itu . Sontak mata sipit baekhyun lagi-lagi membola .

"Jangan bilang..", ucap baekhyun yang diangguki oleh xiumin dan luhan . kedua sahabatnya itu lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan lebar .

"Kau hanya perlu mengisi nya , nanti pulang sekolah kita akan berangkat bersama-sama", pekik luhan dan berhighfive bersama xiumin . Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala atas kelakuan dua sahabatnya yang tidak pernah bisa baekhyun tolak .

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring , tanda semua murid untuk keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing . Banyak siswa-siswi yang terburu berlari keluar dari sekolah itu , termasuk Baekhyun , luhan dan xiumin .

Ketiga nya menuju tempat dimana sebuah agensi Son.Ent tengah membuka pendaftaran untuk mencari model majalah remaja .

Saat ketiganya sampai di agensi itu antrian anak sekolah dengan seragam yang berbeda tampak sudah mengantri dengan panjang . Ketiga nya menghela nafas , sudah mencoba secepat mungkin namun tetap mereka terlambat .

Detik demi detik , menit demi menit , jam demi jam berlalu langit gelap sudah menjemput tanda malam sudah datang . Satu persatu anak yang berseragam sekolah itu keluar dari agensi Son.Ent dengan raut wajah yang tampak berbeda , ada yang terlihat sedih , kesal , marah dan bahagia .

Saat Ketiga gadis dengan seragam GHS ini hendak keluar dari agensi Son.Ent seorang siswa dengan seragam yang sama menghampiri ketiga nya , tapi lebih tepatnya hanya memanggil nama Baekhyun .

Ketiga nya berbalik dan mereka bisa melihat siapa siswa itu .

"Woh .. Modelling sekolah GHS kita datang", pekik Luhan . Namun Daniel mengacuhkan lontaran Luhan membuat gadis berambut pirang itu berdecak .

"Selamat untuk mu baek , aku senang kita akan jadi partner", Ucap daniel yang diangguki oleh baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya . Senyuman itu yang membuat Daniel selalu terpaku tanpa berkedip . Luhan dengan jahilnya menyentuh dada Daniel .

"Woh .. disini detakan nya sangat cepat , kau harus kedokter sekarang juga Daniel", lontaran Luhan benar-benar membuat Daniel malu untuk yang kesekian kalinya dihadapan baekhyun . Sedangkan Xiumin hanya tertawa dengan kelakuan Luhan .

"Kalian tidak lihat bunga-bunga berterbangan disekitar tubuhnya", lanjut Luhan .

Sebelum Daniel semakin dipermalukan oleh gadis bernama Luhan , ia dengan segera beranjak dari tempat itu membuat Luhan dan Xiumin lagi-lagi menertawa kan nya .

.

.

.

Luhan kini tengah duduk di sofa kusam tempat tinggalnya baekhyun dengan sekaleng cola yang berada di genggaman nya . Luhan dan Baekhyun tengah berbincang bersama membicarakan tentang hal yang mereka lalui hari ini . Bahkan mereka berdua sesekali tertawa dengan lelucon luhan yang lucu . Hingga tawaan dari baekhyun berhenti saat obrolan berlanjut ke arah dimana Luhan membicarakan soal hutang paman baekhyun . Luhan menyodorkan sebuah amplop yang tebal dari dalam tas nya dan baekhyun tidak bodoh ia bisa menebak apa isi dalam amplop berwarna coklat itu .

Dengan tulus Luhan menggenggam tangan mungil baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon .

"aku mohon terima bantuan dari ku dan sehun oppa", ucap Luhan dengan mata rusa yang tampak memohon . Hati Baekhyun terasa sakit saat melihat Luhan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudari nya sendiri sampai memohon seperti ini pada baekhyun yang sudah mengecewakan nya .

Tangan kiri Baekhyun mengelus tangan Luhan yang menggenggam tangan mungil nya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat . Baekhyun tersenyum pada Luhan dan menatap balik mata rusa itu .

"Aku sudah mendapatkan uang itu Lu", ucap baekhyun dengan yakin . Tangan Luhan terlepas begitu saja dari genggaman baekhyun .

"Kau menolak bantuan dari ku . Kau lebih memilih hal gila itu dibandingkan pertolongan dari sahabat mu sendiri", ucap Luhan dengan mata yang tampak berkaca-kaca .

"Kau bilang aku sahabat mu , kau bilang aku seperti saudari mu", ucap luhan kembali dengan suara yang pelan , ia berdiri dari duduk nya .

"Tapi bahkan kau menolak pertolongan dari seseorang yang kau anggap sahabat dan saudari mu sendiri . Aku peduli pada diri mu , masa depan mu byun baekhyun", teriak Luhan membuat baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung dengan semua ucapan Luhan .

"Aku..aku kecewa padamu", lanjut Luhan dengan airmata yang sudah menetes melewati pipinya . Luhan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan baekhyun dengan membanting pintu rumah itu .

 **Brakkk...**

"Maafkan aku .. aku hanya tidak ingin selalu membuat mu dan sehun oppa susah", gumam baekhyun dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa .

.

.

 **Brakkk...**

Gadis berambut pirang itu membanting pintu apartement nya dengan keras , membuat laki-laki yang kini tengah bersiap untuk berangkat ke klub malam nya itu terlonjak kaget . Tangan nya refleks memegang dada sebelah kiri nya dan ia menghela nafasnya saat kekasih nya masuk ke kamar itu . Luhan melempar amplop berwarna coklat itu tepat dihadapan kaki kekasihnya -Sehun- .

"Baekhyun sudah tidak membutuhkan nya", ucap luhan . Sehun tahu apa yang dimaksud Luhan , laki-laki itu hanya menghela nafasnya dan menghampiri luhan yang tengah berbaring memunggungi Sehun .

"Chagi .. kita harus menghargai keputusan Baekhyun", ucap Sehun dengan pelan , takut-takut Luhan mengeluarkan emosi nya kembali .

"Apa aku tak berguna sebagai sahabatnya dan saudarinya", ucap Luhan dengan bahu yang bergetar , ia tengah menangis kembali . Sehun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya , ia mengusap pelan bahu yang bergetar itu .

"Kau adalah sahabat terbaik nya baekhyun . Kau selalu ada saat gadis itu membutuhkan mu , sekarang kau hanya perlu memberinya semangat atas apa yang sudah dia putuskan" .

"Kau harus mempercayai chanyeol", lanjut sehun . Saat Luhan mendengar nama itu emosi dalam dirinya benar-benar keluar kembali .

"Pergilah aku tak ingin bicara lagi pada mu", teriak Luhan dan sehun hanya memijit pelipis nya .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pagi telah menjelang ...**

Lagi-lagi teriakan dari seseorang membuat baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya . Gadis yang bergelung dibawah selimut itu berdecak kesal , ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu utama . Saat Baekhyun membuka pintu itu ia berdecak dan memberikan amplop yang berisi uang itu .

"Apa kau menjual diri mu", ucap Ahjussi tua itu .

"Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana uang itu . Kau cukup menerima nya dan pergilah jangan pernah datang kembali", desis baekhyun dan membanting pintu nya dengan keras membuat Ahjussi tua itu terlonjak kaget ditempatnya .

"Astaga .. gadis itu lebih galak dari istri ku", ucap nya lagi dan berlalu pergi dengan mengelus-ngelus dada kirinya .

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru tiba di sekolahnya , saat mata sipitnya menangkap sosok Luhan yang baru keluar dari mobilnya ia hendak menyapa sahabat nya itu .

"Tumben membawa mobil", sapa Baekhyun .

Namun Luhan mengacuhkan sapaan Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya . Baekhyun mengerti dengan sikap Luhan saat ini . Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan .

Saat ia hendak melangkah dari tempat itu xiumin menghampiri baekhyun .

"Ada apa dengan Luhan", tanya nya penasaran . Tapi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban . Xiumin hanya menatap penuh tanya .

Saat didalam kelas pun Luhan yang duduk disamping nya sama sekali tidak mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun pada Baekhyun . Luhan hanya sibuk sendiri dengan ponsel dan buku pelajaran nya . Xiumin yang duduk didepan kedua nya hanya memandang dengan penuh tanya , ia tampak penasaran dengan apa yang tengah terjadi . Namun bertanya pun akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia pikir xiumin .

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini di agensi Son.Ent cukup ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang tengah bersiap untuk pemotretan majalah remaja . 20 murid yang terpilih itu memakai seragam sekolah yang sama .

"Woh .. irene kau memang benar-benar designer hebat . Kau merancang seragam baru untuk GHS dengan sangat mewah" .

"Hum .. ini untuk tahun mendatang , wendy", sahut nya .

Kini pemotretan itu tengah berlangsung dengan sempurna tanpa hambatan ataupun masalah yang lainnya .

Setelah semua nya usai para murid itu diberikan waktu istirahat .

Baekhyun hanya duduk sendirian tanpa sahabat nya Luhan ataupun xiumin .

Gadis berambut hitam itu tengah duduk disalahsatu kursi dengan bibir cherry nya yang mengikuti alunan musik yang ia dengarkan lewat earphone nya .

 ** _o .. areumdaun eumag gateun_**

 ** _uriui sarangui iyagideureun_**

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari seseorang tengah mendengarkan suara indah nya dibalik punggung nya . Saat manik sipit milik Baekhyun menangkap seorang wanita yang masih ia ingat wajah nya itu , tentu baekhyun tidak lupa dengan wanita baik hati ini .

Dengan refleks Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan melepaskan earphone yang bertengger ditelinga nya .

"Maafkan saya nyonya atas kejadian waktu itu", ucap baekhyun dan membungkuk dengan sopan .

"Kau masih mengingat ku", Dan baekhyun mengangguk .

"Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan meminta maaf karena hal sepele seperti itu . Kita dipertemukan lagi dengan ketidak sengajaan , ini seperti takdir tuhan", kekeh wanita itu dan baekhyun pun ikut terkekeh juga .

Kedua nya akhirnya mengobrol bersama dengan akrab layaknya orang yang sudah lama kenal . Baekhyun mengagumi sosok wanita dewasa ini , selain cantik wanita ini baik dan tidak arogan meski terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya . Kenapa Baekhyun bisa berpikir wanita ini kaya , karena dari cara berpakaian nya pun dan pakaian yang ia pakai adalah brand ternama .

"Saat aku melihat mu meski dari selembar photo , aku langsung tertarik pada mu . Wajah mu terlihat polos , cantik dan indah layaknya sosok angel", puji wanita itu . Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan tersipu malu dengan pujian yang wanita itu lontarkan .

"Sebentar lagi hari jadi pernikahanku , aku tidak sengaja mendengar suara mu . Kau bisa datang keacara ku dan bernyanyi untuk hari jadi ku", pinta wanita itu . Baekhyun hanya memandang tak percaya .

"Aku akan membayar mu kau tidak perlu khawatir", Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya .

"Bukan .. bukan itu yang saya khawatirkan nyonya , saya akan dengan senang hati . saya hanya takut membuat anda kecewa" .

"aku sudah mendengar suara indah mu", ucap wanita itu kembali dan menyodorkan kartu nama nya sebelum iya pergi dari tempat itu .

"Park Joo hyun", gumam baekhyun .

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu hari nya untuk semua orang bersantai dari rutinitas nya masing-masing termasuk Baekhyun yang baru saja melesaikan acara mandinya dipagi hari . Saat kaki nya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi , suara dering ponselnya begitu nyaring diatas meja nakas .

 **Drrttt...Drrrttt...**

Baekhyun berharap itu dari sahabatnya Luhan , namun sayang saat baekhyun melihat ponselnya itu dari sosok lain .

"Daniel", gumam baekhyun .

Tangan mungilnya menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinga nya dan baekhyun kini tengan berbincang bersama Daniel . Saat perbincangan itu usai , Baekhyun baru teringat tentang ajakan Daniel waktu itu .

Dengan cepat baekhyun bersiap sebelum sosok Daniel tiba menjemputnya . Baekhyun hanya mengenakan dress santai berwarna merah muda dengan rambut dicepol rapih , hanya makeup tipis yang menempel diwajahnya namun tetap terlihat cantik .

Suara klakson mobil terdengar dari arah luar , baekhyun mengeceknya dari jendela kamarnya dan benar itu Daniel yang tengah berdiri disamping mobil .

Baekhyun menyambar ponsel dan tas slempangnya dan keluar meninggalkan rumah sederhana nya .

"Kenapa kau selalu terlihat cantik , baek", Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dengan lontaran Daniel . Sosok laki-laki itu membuka kan pintu mobilnya untuk gadis bernama Baekhyun .

Dua sosok berbeda jenis kelamin itu meninggalkan kawasan tempat tinggal baekhyun .

.

.

.

Kedua nya kini tengah berada di Lotte world dengan wahana-wahana yang tengah mereka coba . Kedua nya tampak senang terlihat dari tawa yang keluar dari kedua nya . Setelah semua wahana mereka coba , kedua nya keluar dari tempat itu menuju tempat yang lain .

Kini Baekhyun dan Daniel terduduk dibangku taman dengan ice cream yang berada digenggaman masing-masing .

Kedua nya hanya menikmati ice cream nya tanpa obrolan yang menemani mereka .

Beberapa menit keheningan diantara kedua nya terpecah saat Daniel mengeluarkan suara nya .

"Aku berharap bisa seperti mereka bersama orang yang aku cintai", ucap Daniel yang menatap sepasang kekasih di seberang sana . Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Daniel , mata sipitnya bisa melihat sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sangat bahagia .

"Kau pun bisa", sahut baekhyun dan Daniel sontak langsung menengok kearah baekhyun .

"Bersama mu" .

"Huh..", Baekhyun langsung melongo dengan ucapan sederhana Daniel . Tangan Daniel menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatap mata sipit itu .

"Aku sudah lama mencintai mu , baek . Tapi aku baru sekarang berani mengungkapkan nya" .

"Daniel , kau itu laki-laki baik , tampan dan kaya . Banyak gadis yang menginginkan mu dan aku tidak pantas untuk mu , kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku menjalani hidup ku" .

"Aku tidak peduli , aku mencintai mu", Baekhyun menggeleng dan menarik tangan nya dari genggaman Daniel .

"Aku tidak bisa" .

"Jadi kau benar-benar menolak ku", Ucap Daniel dengan senyuman miris nya . Saat baekhyun hendak mengeluarkan suara nya lagi tiba-tiba dering ponselnya berbunyi .

 **Drrrtt...Drrttt...**

Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya didalam tas nya , saat ia melihat ponselnya panggilan itu dari seseorang .

'Daddy' batin baekhyun .

Saat Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak pergi pergelangan tangan nya di cekal oleh Daniel .

"Kau mau kemana" .

"Aku harus menjawab telpon dari Daddy ku", ucap baekhyun dan memperlihatkan ponselnya kearah Daniel . Daniel pun melihat dengan jelas nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel milik baekhyun dan Daniel melepaskan cekalan nya . Setelah itu Baekhyun pergi menjauh dari tempat Daniel . Daniel hanya memandang sosok Baekhyun dengan tanya .

 ** _[Halo]_**

.

 ** _[Kau belum menempati Apartement mu . Apa kau tidak menyukai nya , kalau kau tidak menyukai nya Daddy bisa mencarikan Apartement lain untuk mu]_**

.

 ** _[Tidak..tidak bukan seperti itu Daddy . Aku sangat menyukai nya , aku akan segera pindah secepatnya]_**

.

 ** _[Baiklah .. Apa perlu seseorang untuk membantu mengangkut barang-barang mu , Daddy akan mengirimkan seseorang jika kau memerlukan nya]_**

.

 ** _[Tidak perlu , aku hanya akan membawa sedikit barang yang hanya aku butuhkan]_**

.

 ** _[Baiklah kalau begitu . Kau bisa menunggu Daddy di Apartement]_**

.

 ** _[Hari ini]_**

.

 ** _[Hum]_**

.

 ** _[Baiklah aku akan segera kesana]_**

.

 ** _[Tunggu Daddy]_**

 **Pippp ...**

Sambungan telpon itu pun terputus . Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kaki nya kearah Daniel yang masih duduk ditempat yang sama .

"Apa itu benar dari Daddy mu", tanya Daniel .

"Hum", sahut baekhyun . Daniel tidak mengeluarkan suara nya lagi ia hanya menatap baekhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan dalam dirinya .

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang" .

"Baiklah", Daniel beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun .

Kedua nya tengah diperjalanan namun tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara nya hanya hening yang menemani Baekhyun dan Daniel . Baekhyun sesekali melirik kearah samping dimana Daniel tengah fokus dengan kemudinya . Beberapa menit hening menyergapi kedua nya , Baekhyun tampak tak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini . Hingga gadis berambut hitam ini memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suara nya .

"Apa kau marah", tanya baekhyun dengan pelan .

"Tidak .. untuk apa aku marah . itu hak mu jika kau tidak bisa menjadi kekasih ku", sahut Daniel tanpa menatap kearah baekhyun .

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dengan cukup pelan . ia merasa tidak enak hati atas penolakan nya terhadap Daniel . Daniel adalah laki-laki tampan , baik dan kaya ia adalah sosok yang dikagumi oleh banyak gadis diluaran sana . Tapi tanpa Baekhyun pungkiri ia juga mengagumi sosok Daniel , namun Baekhyun tidak mungkin menerima ungkapan perasaan Daniel saat dirinya sudah terikat kontrak dengan laki-laki lain demi sejumlah uang . Apa yang akan Daniel pikirkan saat ia menjadi kekasihnya dan mengetahui jalan hidupnya yang rumit . Itu akan lebih menyakiti perasaan Daniel , pikir baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menurunkan ku didepan" .

"kenapa" .

"Aku hanya perlu membeli sesuatu" .

"Akan aku antar" .

"tidak .. kau cukup mengantarkan ku sampai depan toko itu saja" .

Daniel menyerah , ia menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah toko .

Sebelum baekhyun keluar dari mobil Daniel ia mengucapkan terimakasih dan meminta maaf dan kemudian melangkah keluar . Tangan mungilnya melambai kearah laki-laki itu yang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri .

Setelah mobil Daniel menjauh dari pandangan Baekhyun ia menghentikan sebuah taksi dan meninggalkan tempat itu .

"Apa dia mencoba untuk berbohong", gumam Daniel yang tengah mengikuti taksi baekhyun .

Mobil Daniel berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gedung Apartement yang menjulang tinggi , salah satu Apartement mewah di kota Seoul .

"Apartement seoul forest trimage", gumam Daniel didalam mobilnya .

"Untuk apa dia kesini", lanjut laki-laki itu lagi . Daniel tentu tahu tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke Apartement ini karena keamanan nya yang cukup ketat dan tidak mungkin baekhyun tinggal di Apartement ini jelas-jelas ia menjemputnya tadi pagi dirumahnya .

Daniel benar-benar dibuat penasaran oleh sosok Baekhyun .

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru sampai di Apartement mewah itu , ia menaruh tas slempang nya diatas meja . Kaki mungilnya menulusuri ruangan luas itu yang belum sempat baekhyun jelajahi . Semua nya tampak sempurna dengan dapur yang tertata dengan rapi , lemari es yang bahkan sudah penuh oleh bahan makanan yang siap untuk dimasak dan makanan ringan dan minuman kemasan yang berjejer dengan rapih didalam nya . Ruang santai dengan tv lcd yang cukup besar , ruang tamu dan dua kamar tidur yang tampak luas . Baekhyun melangkah kesalah satu kamar yang tepat jendela kaca kamar nya menghadap kearah sungai han , ia berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan itu . Kaki mungil nya melangkah kembali kearah lemari besar dengan cermin yang bertengger disetiap pintu nya . Tangan mungilnya mencoba menggeser salah satu pintu lemari itu dan mata nya membola saat melihat puluhan tas dan sepatu dengan brand terkenal . Baekhyun mencoba menggeser pintu lemari yang lainnya dan mata nya benar-benar membola saat ia melihat puluhan gaun cantik dan terlihat sangat mahal itu tergantung dengan rapih ditempatnya .

Baekhyun terlalu fokus dengan semua barang-barang yang berada dilemarinya hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang masuk kedalam Apartement itu .

"Kau menyukai nya", ucap seseorang itu menyadarkan baekhyun dari fokusnya .

"Da...Daddy", ucap baekhyun tampak gugup .

"Apa itu cocok untuk mu . Daddy tidak tahu selera fashion mu dan Daddy tidak tahu ukuran nya pas ditubuh mu atau tidak . Daddy hanya memilih ukuran yang kecil saja" .

"Jika kau tidak menyukai semua nya , kau bisa membuang nya . Daddy akan membelikan yang baru sesuai selera mu", lanjut chanyeol .

Apa katanya tadi , membuangnya . Yang benar saja , walau pun baekhyun tidak menyukai nya ia tidak mungkin membuang barang-barang mahal ini . Satu baju pun belum tentu bisa baekhyun beli dengan uang gaji nya sebulan . Lihatlah barang-barang yang tersimpan dilemari ini bukan dari brand murahan ini brand sangat terkenal dan mahal .

"Aku sangat menyukai nya Daddy", ucap baekhyun .

"Baguslah", sahut chanyeol .

Tangan besar Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari arah belakang . Baekhyun masih tampak gugup dipeluk oleh seseorang yang ia panggil Daddy itu . Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah dipeluk oleh seorang laki-laki manapun ia hanya pernah berpelukan dengan sahabatnya tak lain Luhan dan xiumin .

"Jangan gugup , kita harus belajar untuk dekat . Kau harus terbiasa saat Daddy menyentuh mu", ucap chanyeol yang masih memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari arah belakang . Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban .

Kedua nya masih berdiri didepan lemari itu dengan cermin yang memperlihatkan kedua nya yang tampak sangat mesra oleh pelukan chanyeol . Baekhyun sebenarnya malu melihat dirinya sendiri dipeluk oleh laki-laki yang bahkan itu adalah suami orang lain .

"Apa kau habis keluar rumah bersama teman mu", tanya chanyeol . Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk sebagai jawaban .

"Daddy tidak suka berbagi dengan orang lain . Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh mu selain Daddy", lanjut chanyeol dan mengeratkan pelukan nya . Tangan mungil nya mengelus tangan kekar yang melingkar dipinggangnya .

"Aku milik Daddy tidak akan ada yang menyentuh ku selain Daddy", sahut baekhyun dengan senyuman nya .

Chanyeol mencium leher mulus baekhyun dan gadis mungil itu tertawa geli dengan perlakuan chanyeol .

Lidah panas nya dengan perlahan mengeksplore leher itu membuat baekhyun melenguh dipelukan chanyeol .

"eunghhhhh" .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **thanks to :**

.

.

 **Yeolliepoppo**

Sudah jelas ya disini yang bakalan tersakiti siapa !! :D

 **Jung Minjii**

Ganteng ada bangsad-bangsad nya gittu ya . :D

Sudah jelas ya baekhyun pasti tersakiti .

 **ChoKyuKev**

maklum kan ceye udah berumur jadi udah harus punya istri :D sebenernya author juga ga rela liat ceye sama yang lain :D

 **ruixi1**

Semoga suka ya sama FF nya .

 **1004teuk**

tetep ikuti kelanjutan nya ya .

 **Axellia Samantha Angels**

Terimakasih sudah mampir .

 **hulas99**

Maaf ya mungkin per Chap nya ga bakalan panjang-panjang . sepanjang ... jalan tol 'kkkk . tunggu kelanjutan nya ..

 **EvieBeeL**

Author mau jelasin sedikit ya . Disini Chanyeol saat bilang "aku suka saat melihat matanya" itu bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama melainkan hanya ketertarikan semata . Dan sudah jelas di chap sebelum nya chanyeol memberi kemewahan pada baekhyun karena ada alasan nya pas di percakapan baekhyun sm chanyeol .

 **dytdyt**

terimakasih sudah mampir .

 **rly**

chanyeol dan baekhyun udah terikat kontrak ya :D

 **akaindhe**

terimakasih udah mampir .

 **RnR .. !!!**


	5. chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Chanyeol mencium leher mulus baekhyun dan gadis mungil itu tertawa geli dengan perlakuan chanyeol .

Lidah panas nya dengan perlahan mengeksplore leher itu membuat baekhyun melenguh dipelukan chanyeol .

"eunghhhhh" .

Tangan besar chanyeol membuka resleting dibalik punggung baekhyun dengan lidah panas nya yang terus mencumbu leher sensitif itu . Hingga dress milik baekhyun terjatuh dengan sempurna diatas lantai . Hanya bra dan celana dalam yang masih melekat ditubuh mungil baekhyun . Lidah basah chanyeol terus menjilati belakang telinga baekhyun hingga gadis itu melenguh dan mendesah .

"Lihatlah wajah mu sangat cantik", ucap chanyeol . Dan baekhyun dengan sangat jelas bisa melihat dirinya dan chanyeol dari cermin dihadapan nya . Baekhyun benar-benar malu dengan dirinya sendiri , wajahnya tampak memerah dan sayu dengan tubuh yang hampir telanjang .

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh baekhyun diatas ranjang dan mengungkung nya . Tangan nya membuka kancing kemeja nya dengan bibir tebalnya melumat habis bibir cherry milik baekhyun .

 **Drrtt...Drrttt...**

Chanyeol hampir berdecak kesal saat ponsel miliknya berdering didalam saku celana nya . Namun saat nama seseorang yang tertera dilayar ponselnya decakan kesal itu urung keluar dari mulutnya .

 **[Halo , yeobo]**

Chanyeol menjawab panggilan telpon nya tanpa beranjak dari atas tubuh baekhyun . Baekhyun tidak protes ia hanya diam mendengarkan . Hingga percakapan itu usai dan chanyeol bangkit dari atas tubuh baekhyun dan mengancingkan kembali kemeja nya .

"Daddy harus pulang" .

"Apa itu istri Daddy" .

"Hum .. Dia menunggu Daddy dirumah", Baekhyun hanya mengangguk . Dan chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir cherry itu sebelum pergi keluar dari Apartement .

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega saat sesuatu yang belum siap ia lalui tidak terjadi hari ini . Baekhyun menarik selimut nya hingga kebatas leher menutupi tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang karena perbuatan chanyeol . Sedangkan dress yang ia pakai tadi masih tergeletak diatas lantai .

.

.

.

Hari-hari baekhyun ia lewati seperti biasa nya pergi kesekolah , pergi ke klub malam dan diacuhkan oleh sahabatnya luhan . Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk meminta maaf pada gadis itu namun luhan masih enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara nya . Seperti saat ini Baekhyun hendak untuk berbicara pada luhan namun gadis itu malah memasang earphone ditelinganya dengan sengaja . Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas nya pelan .

-:-:-:-

Hari ini baekhyun mempacking barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke tempat tinggal baru nya . Hanya membutuhkan dua koper untuk mengangkut sebagian pakaian dan kebutuhan untuk sekolahnya saja . Baekhyun tidak membawa semuanya , sebagian barang-barangnya ia tinggalkan dirumah sederhana ini .

Gadis ini menyeret kopernya keluar rumah dan langsung dibantu oleh supir taxi yang sudah baekhyun hubungi sejak tadi . Baekhyun masuk kedalam taxi itu namun tanpa ia sadari seseorang memperhatikan nya dari dalam mobil nya .

"Baek .. kau melangkah sejauh ini" .

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk baekhyun sampai di Apartement yang kini sah jadi miliknya itu . Langkah kakinya ia bawa masuk kedalam Apartement dengan koper yang ia langsung buka dan membereskan seluruh barang-barangnya ketempatnya masing-masing . Hanya sekitar satu jam pekerjaan baekhyun beres , otot-otot kaku nya ia renggangkan hingga terasa ringan .

Kaki nya berjalan kearah dapur saat perut kosongnya meminta untuk di isi . Tangan mungilnya membuka lemari es dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk ia masak .

 **Greppp...**

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat seseorang memeluknya dari arah belakang dan mencium lehernya begitu saja . Namun baekhyun jelas tahu siapa tersangka nya tak lain Daddy nya park chanyeol .

"Kau sudah mengangkut barang-barang mu", Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban .

"Apa yang sedang kau buat", tanya chanyeol kembali dan memaju kan wajahnya lalu kemudian mengecup bibir cherry baekhyun .

"Daddy", Baekhyun merengek malu dengan apa yang dilakukan chanyeol . Chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun dan terkekeh .

setelah masakan nya selesai baekhyun menaruh kimbap yang ia buat diatas meja makan . Dan itu membuat chanyeol tersenyum dengan lebar . Keduanya menikmati kimbap itu dengan baekhyun yang menyuapi chanyeol .

.

.

.

"Baekhyun hari ini pindah ke Apartement baru nya", ucap luhan begitu saja .

"Benarkah", Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban .

"Aku tebak Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke Apartement Seoul Forest Trimage . Karena itu salahsatu Apartement termewah milik Chanyeol" .

"Hum .. Dia benar-benar melangkah sejauh ini", Kepala luhan ia sandarkan dibahu kekasihnya sehun . Sehun mengelus kepala luhan dengan sayang .

"ini sudah menjadi keputusan nya chagi . Dan kau sampai kapan mau mendiamkan baekhyun , dia membutuhkan sahabatnya" .

"aku marah karena aku peduli padanya oppa" .

"ya .. aku tahu itu chagi", Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala luhan .

Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran nya masing-masing .

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan kini berada dipusat perbelanjaan . Karena luhan merengek meminta sehun untuk menemani nya , menolak pun adalah hal percuma pikir sehun . Dengan segala cara luhan akan meluluhkan hati sehun dan itu salah satu yang membuat sehun mencintai luhan .

"Oh sehun", teriak seseorang memanggil nama nya . Sehun yang merasa dipanggil nama nya mencari sosok itu . Dan ia bisa melihat dua sahabat nya .

"Chanyeol , kai", Dua orang itu melangkah kearah sehun dan luhan yang mengepalkan tangan nya menahan emosi dalam dirinya .

"Chagi jangan mengamuk disini , ok", bisik sehun ditelinga luhan . luhan mengendorkan kepalan tangan nya saat dua sosok itu berdiri tepat dihadapan nya . Luhan membungkuk sopan dengan senyuman manis palsu nya yang tersemat dibibir nya . Sehun menghela nafas lega dengan sangat pelan saat melihat luhan bisa mengontrol dirinya . Akan sangat memalukan jika kekasih rusanya ini mengamuk seperti orang tidak waras didepan publik seperti ini .

-:-:-:-

Keempat orang itu kini tengah duduk di Green Cafe dengan Coffe dan es cream milik luhan . Mata rusa luhan hanya menatap chanyeol dari ekor matanya . ia benar-benar muak melihat ahjussi tampan namun brengsek itu pikir luhan . Ingin sekali ia melempar ice cream miliknya tepat pada wajah tampan nya itu . Mengambil keuntungan dari seseorang yang tidak berdaya karena uang .

"tck" .

Tanpa luhan sadari ia berdecak begitu saja membuat ketiga orang yang tengah mengobrol itu melihat kearah nya .

"Maaf .. aku hanya sedang berbalas pesan dengan temanku", kekeh luhan . Untung saja luhan sedang memegang ponselnya jadi ia bisa membuat alasan yang masuk akal . Kai dan chanyeol mengangguk mengerti sedangkan sehun hanya menghela nafasnya .

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis mungil dan cantik tengah berdiri didepan cermin dengan dress berwarna merah berlengan panjang diatas lutut nya dipadupadan kan dengan highheels yang sewarna dengan gaun nya . Rambut nya ia tata dengan rapih dan makeup yang sempurna menempel diwajah cantiknya . Bersyukurlah baekhyun seorang gadis yang pintar merias diri jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot pergi kesalon hanya untuk mempercantik wajahnya yang jelas-jelas sudah cantik dari lahir .

"Apa ini sudah sempurna", gumam baekhyun .

.

.

"Oppa , apa aku harus ikut . Aku tidak mau pergi kesana Oppa", rengek Luhan yang sudah siap dengan dress biru nya .

"Sekali saja temani aku , chagi . Kau tidak pernah menemani ku pergi kepesta sebelumnya" .

"Oppa", luhan merengek lagi . Namun sehun tidak memperdulikan nya . Ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari Apartement itu dengan menarik pergelangan tangan luhan .

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan dress merah turun dengan anggun nya dari sebuah taxi tepat didepan rumah yang tampak sangat besar dan megah . Gadis ini Baekhyun ia berdecak kagum dengan rumah bak istana kerajaan . Halaman rumah itu sudah disulap dengan indah redcarpet terhampar dengan panjang dan bunga mawar merah dan putih tertata dengan rapih dan cantik . Seseorang yang bertugas menjaga di pintu gerbang menyapa baekhyun dengan sopan . Baekhyun tersenyum membalas sapaan itu . Ia benar-benar gugup luar biasa , untuk pertama kali nya baekhyun datang keacara pesta orang kaya dan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat .

Langkah nya ia bawa masuk kedalam dan pesta nya berada tepat dihalaman belakang . Sudah banyak tamu yang datang membuat baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari sosok yang sudah mengundang dirinya .

Saat manik sipitnya mencari sosok itu ia melihat nya tengah mengobrol dengan tamu nya dan melambaikan tangan nya kearah baekhyun . Baekhyun tersenyum kearah sosok itu .

.

.

Dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin keluar dari mobil Ferarri hitam nya . Tangan gadis itu ia gandeng dengan sangat mesra , berjalan dengan anggun melewati redcarpet yang terhampar dengan panjang .

"Oppa , perasaan ku mendadak tidak enak", ucap luhan membuat langkah kedua nya berhenti begitu saja .

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa ,chagi", sahut sehun dan merengkuh bahu luhan mencoba untuk menenangkan nya .

"Baekhyun", ucap luhan kembali .

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja , ok", Luhan mengangguk mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan khawatirnya .

Dan Keduanya melanjutkan langkahnya kembali .

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah datang kepesta ku malam ini my angel" .

"Saya tidak mungkin menolak undangan anda nyonya", sahut baekhyun dengan senyuman nya yang tampak sangat manis .

"woh .. bukankah ini rancangan dari designer Gabirelle . Dia adalah designer favorit ku", pekik wanita itu . Baekhyun hanya mengangguk . Bagaimana bisa wanita ini mengenali perancang gaun nya yang ia pakai bahkan tidak tertulis nama perancangnya disana . Namun baekhyun ingat wanita cantik ini adalah seorang designer juga .

"Kenapa tuhan seperti mengikat kita dalam sebuah takdir", ucap wanita itu begitu saja dan kedua nya terkekeh bersama .

.

.

Langkah luhan terhenti saat mata rusa nya melihat sosok orang yang ia kenal sahabat nya -Baekhyun- .

"Baekhyun" .

"Ada apa chagi", tanya sehun .

"Baekhyun disini", Dan sehun mengedarkan pandangan nya mengikuti pandangan luhan . Dan sehun dengan jelas bisa melihat baekhyun tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang ia kenal .

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah sendiri kembali hingga seseorang menghampiri nya .

"Gadis ini lagi , sedang apa kau disini", desis nya .

"Selamat malam nyonya", Bukan nya menjawab baekhyun malah menyapa orang itu dengan sopan dan tersenyum . Orang itu hanya berdecak tidak menyahut sapaan dari gadis bergaun merah ini .

Sedangkan anak kecil yang berada digendongan wanita itu merengek dan menggapai-gapai kearah baekhyun .

"Imo .. imo", Baekhyun hendak menggendong anak kecil itu namun wanita yang menggendong nya menepis tangan baekhyun . Hingga ia menangis karena baekhyun tidak menggendongnya .

"eomma .. taeoh ingin imo", anak itu terus merengek terisak . Hingga seorang laki-laki datang menghampiri dan mengambil taeoh dari gendongan wanita itu .

"Ada apa dengan mu kyungie , kau membuat taeoh menangis seperti ini", yang dipanggil kyungie itu tidak menyahut ia berdecak dan pergi dari tempat itu .

"seperti nya aku baru melihat mu", sapa laki-laki itu .

"Selamat malam tuan . saya diundang oleh nyonya joo hyun", baekhyun menyapa orang itu dengan sopan .

"Ah begitu", laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti .

"Aku kim jongin dan yang tadi istri ku kyungsoo . Apa dia berbicara yang membuatmu tidak nyaman", Baekhyun menggeleng .

"Jangan terlalu dimasukan kehati . kyungsoo orangnya memang seperti itu saat bertemu dengan orang baru dan dia memang sedikit keras kepala tapi dia mempunyai sisi baik jika kau sudah mengenal nya", Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti .

"Appa .. taeoh ingin imo", anak itu merengek kembali . Dan jongin menurunkan anak mungil nya dari gendongan nya .

"Tapi taeoh janji jangan membuat imo kesusahan", anak kecil itu mengangguk kearah Appa nya .

"Apa tidak merepotkan" .

"Tentu tidak tuan", sahut baekhyun .

-:-:-:-

Acara itu baru saja di mulai dengan acara pembukaan . Seorang wanita yang baekhyun kenal sebagai park joo hyun tengah berbicara diatas stage dengan senyuman cantik nya .

Baekhyun benar-benar mengagumi wanita cantik itu karena kepribadian hangat nya . Seandainya eomma nya seperti wanita itu , raut wajah baekhyun berubah sendu namun seperkian detik raut wajah baekhyun berubah kembali . Untuk apa baekhyun memikirkan masalalu nya .

"Dimalam istimewa ini saya pribadi untuk pertama kalinya mengundang seorang gadis cantik yang akan bernyanyi dengan suara indahnya" .

Baekhyun benar-benar gugup ia takut mengecewakan wanita itu dimalam istimewa nya .

"Taeoh sayang . taeoh kembali pada eomma dan appa ya", Baekhyun berjongkok mencoba berbicara pada anak kecil itu . Namun taeoh menggeleng tidak mau .

"imo harus naik keatas sana" .

"mau apa imo naik kesana", tanya taeoh tidak mengerti .

"imo akan bernyanyi dan memainkan piano itu", jelas baekhyun .

"Piano .. taeoh suka piano", pekik taeoh dengan mata berbinar .

"Taeoh ikut imo", lanjut taeoh dan merengek pada baekhyun . Baekhyun menghela napasnya .

"Baiklah . tapi taeoh janji harus duduk dengan manis jangan mengganggu imo", anak kecil yang bernama taeoh itu mengangguk dengan semangat dan mengangkat kelingking mungilnya untuk berjanji dan baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dan mengkaitkan dua kelingking yang tampak berbeda ukuran nya itu . Baekhyun mengusak rambut hitam taeoh dengan gemas .

"Marilah kita sambut gadis cantik itu My Angel" .

Semua nya bertepuk tangan menyambut baekhyun . Baekhyun berjalan dengan tangan yang menggandeng seorang anak kecil dan itu benar-benar membuat orang-orang memperhatikan nya .

"Taeoh .. anak itu kenapa menempel pada gadis itu", decak kyungsoo .

"seperti nya taeoh menyukainya", sahut jongin yang berdiri disamping istrinya . Kyungsoo lagi-lagi berdecak mendengarnya .

-:-:-:-

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan kearah para tamu undangan dan kemudian menduduk kan taeoh disamping nya .

Ia menarik nafasnya dengan gugup , jari lentiknya mulai memainkan piano dan suara manis khas baekhyun mulai mengalun dengan indah .

.

 ** _Hello angel geurim gata haneureul bomyeon neoman boyeo_**

.

 ** _city street light boli geojigo dali sarajyeodo nuni busin geon_**

.

 ** _haneuri tteoreotterin byeol keuge baro neonikka_**

.

Semua para tamu undangan terkesima dengan suara indah nya baekhyun . Semua nya bertepuk tangan dengan meriah .

Begitupun dengan sosok laki-laki yang tengah berdiri bersama tamu nya terkesima pula saat telinga lebarnya mendengar suara merdu milik gadis itu . Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis yang tengah mengalunkan suara manis dan indah nya karena tubuhnya yang membelaki laki-laki ini .

.

 ** _she says swibge swibge_**

.

 ** _jangnancheorom yeppeudaneun mareun malajwo_**

.

 ** _ibulcheoreom jom deo ttadeuthage hanajwo_**

 ** _cheoeumcheoreom byeonham eobsi gyeote namajwo_**

.

Taeoh pun sianak kecil menggemaskan yang duduk disamping baekhyun menatapnya dengan kerjapan lucu .

Baekhyun terus bernyanyi dan sesekali melirik kearah taeoh disampingnya dan tersenyum ditengah-tengah nyanyian nya . Baekhyun sangat gemas dengan kerjapan lucu itu dan rasanya ingin sekali menggigit pipi chubby nya .

Hingga lirik lagu terakhir baekhyun alunkan dengan sangat manis .

 ** _Hello angel geurim gata haneureul bomyeon neoman boyeo_**

.

 ** _city street light boli geojigo dali sarajyeodo nuni busin geon_**

.

 ** _haneuri tteoreotterin byeol keuge baro neonikka_**

.

 ** _keuge baro neonikka_**

.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan kembali dengan pujian-pujian untuk baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya . Baekhyun bernafas lega karena nyanyian nya telah usai dengan cukup baik tanpa kesalahan apapun . Tepuk tangan para tamu berhenti saat celotehan taeoh terdengar lewat mic yang masih mode on .

"Imo cantik", ucap taeoh begitu saja.

"huh", baekhyun hanya melongo dengan ucapan taeoh .

"Kalau taeoh sudah besar , taeoh ingin menikah dengan imo cantik", ucapan polos taeoh membuat para tamu yang mendengarnya tertawa begitu pun dengan baekhyun . anak kecil ini benar-benar menggemaskan .

"Cepatlah tumbuh dengan baik . Taeoh harus jadi anak pintar dan jadi anak kebanggaan eomma dan appa", Baekhyun merengkuh bahu taeoh . Taeoh mengangguk dengan semangat .

"Jika taeoh jadi anak pintar dan jadi kebanggaan eomma dan appa , imo cantik mau jadi istri taeoh", Semuanya tertawa dengan ucapan polos itu dan baekhyun benar-benar terhibur dengan kepolosan anak ini . Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sebagai jawaban nya . Dan taeoh langsung berdiri dan mengecup pipi baekhyun membuat gadis itu terkekeh geli .

Baekhyun menurunkan taeoh dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk kearah para tamu dan taeoh melakukan hal yang seperti baekhyun lakukan . Tangan baekhyun menggenggam tangan mungil taeoh menuruni stage itu dengan perlahan agar taeoh tidak terjatuh .

"anak nakal masih kecil tapi sudah berani menggoda seorang gadis eoh", ucap jongin dan mengusak rambut taeoh dengan gemas .

"seperti nya itu menurun dari appa nya", lontaran baekhyun benar-benar membuat jongin terkekeh .

-:-:-:-

Baekhyun kini berkumpul dengan joo hyun , kyungsoo dan jongin .

"Berhentilah menatap gadis ini dengan tatapan seperti itu kyungie , kau akan membuatnya takut", cibir wanita itu .

Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya berdecak mendengarnya .

"aku tidak suka dengan gadis yang mempunyai sikap ceroboh", desis kyungsoo .

"Jangan terlalu dimasukan kehati", ucap jongin pada baekhyun . Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyumannya .

"Kau masih membahas itu . Dia hanya tidak sengaja kyungsoo , itu hanya hal sepele aku saja tidak mempermasalahkan nya" .

"karena kau terlalu baik eonnie", sahut kyungsoo . Yang dipanggil eonnie oleh kyungsoo hanya memutar bolamata nya .

"Aku akan memperkenalkan mu pada suami ku", ucap wanita itu tiba-tiba .

"yeobo", panggil wanita itu .

Dan seorang laki-laki berjalan kearah nya . Saat laki-laki itu berdiri tepat dihadapan baekhyun mata sipitnya membola , baekhyun tidak bisa percaya ini . Begitu pun dengan laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut bagaimana bisa baekhyun berada dipesta nya dan jawaban penasaran atas siapa yang bernyanyi dengan suara indahnya ternyata gadis ini -Baekhyun- .

"Selamat malam tuan", baekhyun membungkuk dengan sopan .

"yeobo aku yang mengundang nya . Gadis cantik ini baekhyun , dan baekhyun ini suami ku park chanyeol" .

'aku sudah mengenalnya bahkan aku sudah menyentuhnya' batin chanyeol .

"Lihatlah yeobo bahkan baekhyun memakai gaun rancangan favorit ku Gabirelle kita punya style fashion yang sama" .

Ah pantas saja yang baekhyun panggil Daddy nya itu membeli banyak gaun dengan designer yang sama ternyata itu designer favorit istri nya pikir baekhyun .

Beruntunglah saat Baekhyun tengah dalam suasana canggung dua orang menghampiri mereka itu sehun dan sahabatnya luhan yang masih enggan untuk menyapa baekhyun .

"Oh sehun jadi ini kekasih mu", Luhan membungkuk dengan sopan .

"astaga kau benar-benar mengencani seorang murid shs" .

"Dia yang membuatku menggilai nya , irene", sahut sehun dan dihadiahi cubitan diperut sixpack nya . Sehun hanya terkekeh dan mengaduh kesakitan .

'irene' batin baekhyun .

.

.

.

Acara puncak nya tiba dimana joo hyun atau yang biasa dipanggil irene bersama chanyeol tengah meniup lilin bersama , kedua nya tampak cocok pikir baekhyun . Chanyeol mengecup bibir istri nya dengan sangat mesra , semua para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dengan kemesraan kedua nya .

Baekhyun hanya menatap pasangan suami istri itu dengan perasaan bersalah . Ia seperti menjadi orang jahat disini masuk sebagai orang ketiga didalam kehidupan dua orang yang saling mencintai . Seharusnya baekhyun tidak memposisikan dirinya sebagai selingkuhan atau simpanan atau bahkan sebagai jalang nya park chanyeol . Ia memberikan tubuhnya dan rela mengandung anak untuk chanyeol hanya karena sejumlah uang .

Baekhyun menatap kearah samping saat tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tangan nya dan menarik baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu . Orang itu Luhan sahabatnya dan sehun tidak menghentikan luhan pergi membawa baekhyun .

-:-:-:-

Dua gadis itu kini berada didalam mobil milik sehun . Tidak ada yang berbicara hanya hening yang menemani kedua nya . Beberapa menit berlalu Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara nya .

"Kau benar-benar melangkah sejauh ini baek" .

"Maafkan aku luhan" .

"Bagaimana perasaan mu saat kau bertemu dengan istri dari kekasih mu" .

Baekhyun tidak menyahutnya ia hanya diam . Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah pada wanita cantik yang ia kagumi itu . Bagaimana mungkin baekhyun menyakiti perasaan wanita sebaik irene .

Luhan merengkuh bahu baekhyun dan baekhyun menatap sahabat rusa nya .

"Maafkan aku yang mendiamkan mu selama ini . Aku marah pada mu karena aku peduli , baek . Aku menyayangi mu sebagai saudari ku sendiri . Aku tidak ingin melihat masa depan mu hancur hanya karena paman mu" .

Mata baekhyun tampak berkaca-kaca dengan ucapan tulus luhan .

"Aku akan melewati semua nya , Lu . kau harus percaya pada ku" .

Baekhyun tetaplah baekhyun yang keras kepala . Luhan memeluk tubuh baekhyun dengan tulus dan mengelus punggung itu dengan lembut .

"kau harus janji saat mempunyai masalah kau harus menceritakan semuanya pada ku atau saat laki-laki itu menyakiti mu atau membuat mu menangis kau harus mengadu pada ku . Aku akan menendang kejantanan nya sampai ahjussi itu tidak bisa menanam sahamnya lagi dirahim mu" .

Celotehan Luhan benar-benar membuat baekhyun yang tengah menangis terkekeh geli mendengarnya . Luhan melepaskan pelukan nya dan mengusap lelehan airmata itu dengan ibu jari nya .

Kedua gadis ini sudah berbaikan kembali dan mereka tertawa bersama malam ini .

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang Chanyeol dan istri nya irene tengah sarapan bersama pagi ini . Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponsel nya dan irene yang sibuk dengan majalahnya . Hingga suara Chanyeol mengalihkan fokus irene dari majalah yang tengah ia baca .

"Aku sudah menemukan nya" .

"Huh", irene masih tidak mengerti dengan lontaran chanyeol .

"Seseorang yang akan mengandung anak ku seperti keinginan mu", Irene sontak mengacuhkan majalahnya begitu saja .

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mendengar percakapan itu .

"Astaga" .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Ko naena nya gak jadi sih :D**

 **Padahal kan baekhyun udah degdeg'an yaa :D**

thanks buat yang udah review , follow , fav dan buat siders juga .

 **1004teuk**

 **Jung Minjii**

 **hulas99**

 **EvieBeeL**

 **ruixi1**

 **Yeolliepoppo**

 **Loyh**

 **Lanjut atau hapus ?**


	6. chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Seseorang di balik pintu itu hanya menutup mulut nya tak percaya , langkah kaki nya perlahan mundur hingga keluar dari rumah besar itu .

"Apa yang barusan ku dengar , ini tidak mungkin . aku pasti salah dengar saja", gumam nya .

"Kepala ku mendadak jadi pusing sebaiknya aku kembali lagi nanti", tangan nya memijit pelipis nya dengan pelan .

"Kita ke rumah sakit Hanseol dulu , Jonghyun" .

"Baik nyonya" .

-:-:-:-

"Benarkah ada yang mau melakukan nya untuk kita", Chanyeol tampak mengangguk .

"Dia sedang membutuhkan uang jadi dia menerima tawaran dari ku" .

"Tapi yeobo kau tetap akan pulang bukan , aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk dirimu", Chanyeol memeluk istri nya dengan sayang .

"tentu .. aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan istri ku yang sangat aku cintai ini tidur sendiri diatas ranjang", Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan nya dan pucuk kepala irene ia cium dengan sayang .

"Siapa wanita itu yeobo", Chanyeol hendak menjawab namun suara dering dari ponsel nya mengurungkan niatnya .

 **Drrtttt...Drrtttt...**

[Halo , eomma]

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini sudah sampai disekolahnya . Seperti biasa gadis cantik ini selalu menebar senyum manis membuat siapapun yang melihat nya akan jatuh kedalam pesona nya .

Tangan mungil nya tampak melambai saat mata sipit nya melihat dua sahabatnya tak lain dan tak bukan Luhan dan Xiumin . Kedua nya melambai kan tangan nya juga kearah baekhyun .

"Senang nya melihat kalian berdua sudah akur seperti ini , aku pusing melihat kalian yang tampak seperti dua orang yang ingin saling membunuh", kekeh Xiumin .

"Kau berlebihan", sahut baekhyun . Dan ketiga nya terkekeh bersama .

Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama dengan saling merangkul seperti biasa nya . Siapa pun yang melihat keakraban tiga orang sahabat ini pasti akan membuat orang iri dengan persahabatan mereka .

-:-:-:-

"Hay Baek" .

"Hay Daniel" .

Cafetaria sekolah tampak penuh siang ini karena hampir sebagian besar para murid lebih senang menghabiskan waktu istirahat nya di tempat yang bisa mengenyangkan perut kosong nya daripada menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan dengan khas bau buku .

"Bagaimana dengan kencan kalian waktu itu", tanya Luhan .

"Tentu mengasik kan bukan begitu baek", Sahut Daniel .

"Tentu", Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman nya .

Daniel bangkit dari duduk nya dan hendak melangkah pergi namun langkah nya terhenti saat luhan mengeluarkan lontaran nya kembali .

"Ah seperti nya aku melihat ada hati yang retak", Sontak Xiumin langsung tertawa dengan lontaran Luhan sedangkan baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya dengan kejahilan sahabatnya itu .

"ish...", Daniel hanya berdesis dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ketiga nya .

.

.

Chanyeol kini tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dan dokumen yang sedang ia kerjakan . Mata nya begitu fokus membaca setiap baris pada lembaran berkas nya . Hingga suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan nya memecahkan fokus chanyeol .

"Kyungsoo" .

"Apa aku mengganggu mu , Oppa" .

"Tentu tidak , duduklah" .

Wanita yang dipanggil kyungsoo itu kemudian duduk dihadapan chanyeol .

Jari mulusnya ia ketuk-ketukan diatas meja , haruskah ia bertanya atau tidak soal yang sempat ia dengar pagi tadi .

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya menaik kan sebelah alis nya tak mengerti .

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ingin bicarakan" .

"Oppa .. haruskah aku bertanya tentang ini . Aku merasa ragu sebenarnya untuk bertanya" .

"Kyungsoo apa yang sebenar nya ingin kau tanyakan", Chanyeol mulai menatap kyungsoo .

"Oppa .. tadi pagi aku datang kerumah mu karena ponsel ku tertinggal disana tapi aku urungkan karena mendengar percakapan Oppa dengan Eonnie" .

"Kau menguping", Chanyeol tampak memicingkan mata bulat nya .

"aku tidak menguping tapi aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar nya" .

"Anggap saja kau tidak mendengar apapun" .

"Jadi yang aku dengar itu benar , Oppa bagaimana kalau eomma dan appa tahu tentang ini . Bahkan aku sendiri tidak habis pikir dengan yang kalian berdua rencanakan" .

"Hanya wanita murahan yang mau menjual tubuhnya demi uang", lanjut kyungsoo kembali .

"Kyungsoo", Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengingatkan .

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduk nya setelah perdebatan itu usai . Kyungsoo membungkuk sebagai tanda sopan santun kemudian keluar dari ruangan chanyeol .

Chanyeol menghela nafas nya dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja , ia mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkan nya kepada seseorang .

.

.

Kelas 3A tampak hening saat ini karena pelajaran masih berlangsung . Namun baekhyun merasakan getaran dari ponselnya disaku rok miliknya .

 **Drrtt..Drrtt...**

Saat ibu jari nya menyentuh layar ponselnya ada notifikasi pesan masuk dari seseorang .

*

 ** _From : Handsome Daddy_**

 ** _14:25_**

 ** _Hallo cantik .. Kau masih belajar ?_**

 ** _Nanti Daddy akan mampir ke Apartement ._**

*

 **Blussshh...**

Rasanya wajah baekhyun terasa panas . Ia hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri membaca pesan masuk nya yang sederhana namun manis pikir baekhyun . Namun seperkian detik ia menggelengkan kepala ny .

'tidak-tidak .. apa yang aku pikirkan' Batin baekhyun .

Jemari lentik nya mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas pesan itu .

*

 ** _To : Handsome Daddy_**

 ** _14:31_**

 ** _Aku akan menunggu Daddy :)_**

*

"Hay..kenapa kau senyum-senyum tadi , apa kau sakit wajah mu tampak memerah", bisik luhan dan baekhyun hanya berucap tidak tanpa suara .

Kedua nya kembali memfokus kan pandangan nya kepapan tulis .

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah nya tampak tengah sibuk memilih bahan makanan yang akan ia masak . Saking sibuknya ia tidak menyadari seseorang sedang memperhatikan nya sedari tadi .

Kedua tangan nya sibuk mendorong trolley belanjaan nya kesana kemari mengambil ini dan itu . Setelah merasa cukup gadis ini mendorong trolley belanjaan nya ketempat kasir membayarnya dan kemudian keluar dari market itu . Seseorang yang memperhatikan gadis ini terus membuntuti nya tanpa sepengetahuan nya .

20 menit perjalanan akhirnya dia sampai disuatu tempat yang sama .

"Apartement Seoul Forest Trimage lagi", gumamnya .

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan nya disini , tidak mungkin dia tinggal di gedung Apartement semewah ini bukan . sudah jelas keadaan keuangan nya tidak memungkinkan . Baekhyun kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran", lanjutnya lagi .

Setelah Baekhyun benar-benar masuk kegedung Apartement nya . orang yang sedari tadi membuntuti gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

-:-:-:-

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya dengan belanjaan yang ia tenteng ditangan kanan nya . Gedung Apartement yang Baekhyun tinggali benar-benar membuat nya nyaman , Keamanan yang terjaga dan suasana nya yang selalu tenang dan damai .

Bibir cherry itu tampak tersenyum saat sampai didepan pintu ruangan nya .

Jari lentik nya dengan lihai menekan tombol-tombol sandi pintu itu .

"614", gumam baekhyun .

hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik pintu itu pun terbuka .

Setelah pintu terbuka baekhyun segera masuk ia hirup wangi ruangan Apartement nya , benar-benar wangi .

Belanjaan nya ia taruh di atas meja makan dan melangkahkan kaki nya kearah kamar tidur nya .

.

.

Chanyeol masih duduk dikursi kerja nya . Namun sudah tidak ada yang ia kerjakan saat ini . Langkah kaki nya ia bawa kearah jendela kaca , tubuh tinggi nya berdiri dengan sekaleng soda yang sedari tadi ia tenggak . Pikiran nya teringat kembali saat ia tengah bercakap dengan kyungsoo .

"Tidak mungkin gadis itu mengingkari kontrak perjanjian nya", gumam Chanyeol .

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersama diSofa empuk saling berdampingan menonton drama korea kesukaan kekasih cantiknya . Walau sehun tidak menyukai nya namun ia tetap menemani rusa cantik nya itu . Tangan sehun terus menyuapi kekasih nya dengan snack yang luhan dekap didada nya . Hingga tak sadar tangan sehun menyentuh bongkahan milik luhan .

"Oppa , tangan mu", Luhan memukul-mukul lengan sehun .

"Aku tidak sengaja chagi", kekeh sehun .

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada mu rusa cantik ku", Sehun menarik luhan ke pelukan nya . Luhan hanya terkekeh didalam pelukan kekasih nya itu .

.

.

Baekhyun tengah sibuk dengan bahan makanan nya sejak setengah jam yang lalu . Tangan mungilnya dengan lihai memotong sayuran dan bahan yang lain nya .

"aw", Jari telunjuk nya tergores ujung pisau . Dengan cepat baekhyun membalut luka nya menggunakan plester dan melanjutkan kembali acara memasak nya ditemani dengan alunan musik yang berasal dari ponsel nya . Bibir cherry itu sesekali mengalun dengan indah mengikuti alunan musik yang sedang ia dengar.

 ** _Hanbeonjjeumeun haengbokhago sipeossdeon baram_**

 ** _Neokkaji ulge mandeureosseulkka_**

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari seseorang sedang menatap nya diambang pintu , laki-laki tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun yang terbalut dengan loose shirt dan hotpants yang memamerkan setengah paha mulus nya . Langkah kaki besarnya ia bawa kearah gadis itu dengan pelan hingga tak terdengar decitan dari sandal rumah yang ia pakai .

 **Greppp...**

Tangan besar itu memeluk pinggang baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba membuat gadis yang tengah memasak itu menjatuhkan spatula nya .

"Daddy mengagetkan ku", Saat Baekhyun hendak mengambil spatula nya yang terjatuh bokong baekhyun mengenai sesuatu yang tampak terbangun dibalik celana nya.

"shh ... Baek", Chanyeol mengerang saat sesuatu miliknya yang terbangun tertabrak oleh bokong baekhyun .

"Da..Daddy aku tidak sengaja maafkan aku", Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukan nya .

"Baek , kau harus tanggung jawab" .

"Da..Daddy aku akan tanggung jawab nanti tapi aku harus menyelesaikan dulu masakan ku" .

.

.

"Kau sedang belajar sayang" .

"iya eomma .. seperti yang eomma lihat" .

"Kau harus mendapatkan nilai terbaik tahun ini" .

"Eomma aku sudah berusaha keras jika aku mendapatkan peringkat kedua itu berarti kemampuan ku hanya sampai disitu" .

"Eomma akan mendaftarkan mu ke konseling belajar" .

"Kenapa eomma tidak mau mengerti aku disekolah belajar dan pulang dari sekolahpun aku belajar dan sekarang eomma mau aku mengikuti konseling belajar" .

"eomma mengerti maka nya eomma akan mendaftarkan mu untuk masuk konseling belajar biar nilai mu lebih baik dari gadis itu , kau harus mengalahkan gadis beasiswa itu kau mengerti" .

"Eomma", Namun wanita itu tak menghiraukan teriakan anak nya .

.

.

Tangan mungil Baekhyun menghidangkan hasil masakan nya , sedangkan chanyeol tengah duduk dimeja makan dengan tangan yang menyangga dagu nya . Mata bulat itu tampak berbinar dengan hasil masakan gadis cantik nya .

" Chapchae , Haejangguk , Sundubu Jjigae , Kongnamul", tunjuk chanyeol pada tiap masakan yang tersaji dihadapan nya .

"Apa Daddy menyukai nya", tanya baekhyun dengan ragu .

"Tentu Daddy menyukai nya . Hey .. ada apa dengan jari mu", tanya chanyeol saat mata nya menangkap telunjuk baekhyun yang terbalut plester .

"ini hanya luka kecil tergores pisau", kekeh baekhyun . Tangan baekhyun Chanyeol tarik .

"Astaga kau sampai terluka gara-gara memasak makanan untuk Daddy" .

 **Cup...**

"ini obat dari Daddy" .

 **Blussh...**

Rasa nya wajah baekhyun mendadak panas dan hati nya berdesir saat mendapat perlakuan sederhana namun manis dari Daddy nya itu .

-:-:-:-

Kedua nya kini tengah makan bersama dengan hangat . Chanyeol dan baekhyun mencoba mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain karena masih sedikit canggung dengan chanyeol .

Setengah jam berlalu kedua nya tengah selesai menikmati makan nya . Baekhyun sibuk membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring kotor sedangkan chanyeol tengah sibuk membersihkan diri nya dikamar mandi .

Setelah semua nya beres baekhyun melangkah kekamar nya dengan secangkir kopi yang baekhyun seduh untuk chanyeol dan menaruh nya diatas meja nakas . Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol pun keluar dengan balutan handuk dipinggang nya dengan keadaan tubuh dan rambut yang basah . Mata sipit baekhyun benar-benar menatap tubuh yang sempurna itu tanpa berkedip . Chanyeol terlihat seribu lebih tampan saat keadaan nya seperti ini . Chanyeol yang sadar sedang diperhatikan terkekeh melihatnya , jari nya ia jentikan diwajah baekhyun membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunan nya .

"Kau menatap Daddy sampai tidak berkedip . Daddy tahu kalau Daddy ini tampan", ucap chanyeol yang kini menunduk dihadapan baekhyun .

"Handsome Daddy", ucap baekhyun dengan pelan . Dan sontak tangan nya langsung menutup mulut nya . Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya .

-:-:-:-

Chanyeol lagi-lagi memeluk baekhyun dari belakang mereka berdua kini berada didekat jendela kaca dengan sungai Han yang jadi pemandangan nya . Langit begitu terang disinari bulan dan ribuan bintang . Tangan mungil baekhyun tampak mengelus lembut tangan kekar chanyeol yang melingkar dipinggang nya . Sedangkan bahu nya menjadi sandaran dagu chanyeol .

Lagi-lagi pikiran chanyeol teringat kembali akan ucapan kyungsoo .

 ** _'Kau harus ingat Oppa tidak ada seorang wanita yang akan memberikan bayi nya pada orang lain'_**

 ** _'Hanya wanita tidak waras yang melakukan nya'_**

 ** _'Oppa apa Oppa tidak takut suatu saat wanita itu menjebak Oppa'_**

'tidak mungkin gadis seperti baekhyun akan menjebak ku' batin chanyeol .

"Daddy", panggil Baekhyun karena merasa chanyeol hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Hum", sahut chanyeol .

"Aku baru tahu kalau istri Daddy itu nyonya irene" .

"Bagaimana bisa kalian bisa saling mengenal . Daddy sempat terkejut waktu malam itu irene mengenalkan mu".

"Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu untuk yang pertama kali nya saat dipusat perbelanjaan . Aku tidak sengaja menabrak nya dan mengotori baju nya dengan ice cream ku , tapi nyonya irene tidak marah sama sekali padaku tapi yang marah padaku justru nyonya kyungsoo", jelas baekhyun .

"Kyungsoo itu adik Daddy . Dia memang seperti itu , orang nya terlalu keras dia tidak suka dengan kecerobohan apapun selalu ingin terlihat sempurna", Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti .

"Aku mengagumi sosok wanita seperti nyonya irene , dia sosok yang baik dan hangat . Bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti perasaan nya , Daddy" .

"Irene yang menginginkan Daddy untuk berkencan dan mengandung anak dari Daddy" .

"A..apa", Baekhyun terkejut karena ia baru mengetahui hal ini .

"Sejak dua tahun pernikahan kami dan tidak juga dikarunia seorang anak , daddy dan irene pergi kedokter dan jawaban dokter membuat kami berdua shock . irene dinyatakan tidak bisa mengandung anak tapi Daddy tetap mencintai nya walau irene tidak bisa memberikan keturunan . namun hal yang tidak masuk akal itu irene ajukan namun Daddy tidak pernah melakukan nya , sampai..." .

Baekhyun berbalik karena chanyeol berhenti ditengah-tengah ucapan nya .

"sampai", ulang baekhyun karena penasaran . Tangan chanyeol ia angkat untuk menangkup wajah baekhyun .

"Sampai Daddy melihat mata seorang gadis yang sebening black diamond saat itu dan membuat Daddy tertarik untuk masuk kedalam nya", Ibu jari nya mengelus lembut kelopak mata baekhyun membuat ia terpejam karena elusan itu .

 **Cup...**

Dengan perlahan chanyeol mengecup mata baekhyun . Baekhyun langsung membuka mata nya dan tersenyum dengan manis . Hati nya lagi-lagi berdesir dan berdetak dengan sangat cepat .

Kepala chanyeol tampak sedikit menunduk , bibir tebal nya ia bawa untuk mengecup bibir cherry baekhyun namun dengan perlahan kecupan itu berubah jadi lumatan lembut . Melumat bibir atas dan bawah baekhyun membuat gadis itu memejamkan mata nya menikmati cumbuan lembut chanyeol .

 **Drrtt..Drrtt...**

Lagi-lagi kemesraan chanyeol dan baekhyun terganggu saat dering ponsel nya terdengar nyaring diatas meja nakas nya . Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan nya dan menghela nafas nya sedangkan baekhyun terkekeh melihat helaan nafas chanyeol . Langkah chanyeol ia bawa kearah meja nakas dan mengambil ponselnya terlihat dengan jelas siapa yang menelpon nya . Kemudian chanyeol dengan cepat menjawab panggilan itu .

 **[Hallo , yeobo]**

 **[Kau sudah menunggu ku untuk makan malam]**

 **[Baiklah aku akan sampai dalam limabelas menit]**

 **[Aku juga mencintai mu]**

 **Pippp ...**

Baekhyun terdiam saat mendengar lontaran kata cinta keluar dari bibir chanyeol . Baekhyun merasa bersalah kembali bagaimana bisa ia masuk kedalam kehidupan dua orang yang saling mencintai .

Chanyeol kini sibuk dengan pakaian nya dengan cepat ia memakai kemeja dan celana nya . Langkah nya ia bawa kearah baekhyun yang masih setia berdiri didekat jendela kaca .

 **Cuppp...**

Chanyeol mengecup bibir cherry baekhyun membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunan nya .

"Daddy mau pulang", tanya baekhyun .

"Hum .. irene sudah menunggu Daddy untuk makan malam . walau Daddy sudah makan tapi Daddy tidak bisa mengecewakan nya" .

 **Cup...**

Chanyeol mengecup kembali bibir cherry itu dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun .

.

.

Baekhyun merilik jam dinding nya baru saja menunjukan pukul tujuh malam . Ia masih bisa datang ke klub malam untuk bekerja . Ponsel nya ia ambil dan menekan nomber seseorang .

 **[Hallo Oppa .. aku akan datang untuk bekerja]**

.

.

.

"Kyungie kau yakin dengan apa yang kau dengar . mungkin itu hanya salah dengar saja" .

"Jelas aku mendengar nya yeobo dan Oppa ku sendiri tidak membantahnya" .

"Tapi kita tidak berhak ikut campur dalam rumah tangga mereka" .

"Aku berhak karena aku adik nya . Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita murahan masuk kedalam keluarga ku terutama menghancurkan rumah tangga kakak ku", Suara kyungsoo benar-benar tersirat kemarahan . Jongin dengan lembut merengkuh bahu kyungsoo .

"Tapi itu atas dasar keinginan kedua nya bukan", sahut jongin dengan perlahan takut-takut kyungsoo malah semakin mengeluarkan kemarahan nya .

"Tetap saja aku tidak akan membiarkan jalang itu menghancurkan rumah tangga kakak ku . Lihat saja kalau aku sampai menemukan jalang itu", ucapan kyungsoo benar-benar dingin dengan tatapan nyalang nya . Jongin hanya menghela nafas nya , kalau kyungsoo sudah seperti ini jongin akan sulit untuk menjinak kan nya .

.

.

.

Baekhyun untuk pertama kali nya menggunakan mobil yang chanyeol berikan pada nya . Dengan cepat ia keluar dari basement nya ketempat tujuan nya . Tanpa Baekhyun sadari lagi-lagi seseorang tengah mengikuti nya .

"Apa itu benar-benar baekhyun . Bagaimana bisa dia mengendarai mobil Bugatti veyron bukankah keadaan nya jauh dari kata mewah" .

Orang itu terus mengikuti baekhyun dari belakang dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat agar tidak ketahuan .

Saat dirinya berhenti tepat setelah baekhyun memparkirkan mobilnya diparkiran klub malam , orang yang mengikuti baekhyun hanya melongo tak percaya . Mata orang itu membulat dengan sempurna saat baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya namun berubah dengan rambut pirang nya .

"Apa-apaan ini , tidak mungkin kalau itu baekhyun . Tapi bagaimana bisa saat dia masuk dengan rambut warna hitam dan saat keluar dengan rambut pirang , apa itu rambut palsu" .

"Kau membuatku gila , baekhyun . kau membuatku jadi penguntit seperti ini", orang itu mengacak rambut nya asal .

"Haruskah aku masuk untuk memastikan nya" .

-:-:-:-

Seperti biasa baekhyun memulai permainan Dj nya dengan lihai . Perut putih mulusnya selalu ia pamerkan membuat para laki-laki ingin menyentuhnya . namun sayang baekhyun tidak bisa disentuh oleh sembarangan laki-laki .

Semua pengunjung tampak sangat menikmati permainan baekhyun . Semua nya tampak bersorak sorai dengan tarian nya masing-masing .

Sedangkan seseorang menatap baekhyun dengan seksama . Gadis itu terlihat seperti baekhyun namun rambut dan manik mata nya tampak berbeda .

Ia jadi ragu apa gadis itu memang bukan baekhyun . Memang tidak mungkin baekhyun yang polos berubah jadi baekhyun seorang gadis malam .

Orang itu akhirnya bertanya pada seorang bartender .

"Siapa Dj itu" .

"Ah itu Dj Bee" .

"Dj Bee", ulang nya . Alisnya sedikit mengernyit bingung .

.

.

Orang itu masih enggan beranjak ia menunggu didalam mobil nya sampai baekhyun selesai dari pekerjaan nya . tepat tengah malam baekhyun keluar dari klub malam itu dengan pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya .

Orang itu dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya . Saat baekhyun hendak masuk kedalam mobil pergelangan tangan nya ditarik begitu saja .

"Baekhyun" .

TBC

 **Semoga masih tetep suka ya sama ff ecek-ecek ini ..**

 **Thanks to :**

 **neomuchanbaek**

 **Loyh**

 **veraparkhyun**

 **1004teuk**

 **ruixi1**

 **hulas99**

 **EvieBeeL**

 **Guest**

Semoga masih ketemu di chap depan ya .. pecinta chanbaek .


	7. chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

"Baekhyun" .

 **Deg...**

'Suara ini' batin Baekhyun .

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menepis genggaman tangan orang itu namun sayang genggaman nya malah semakin kuat dan menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga berbalik kearah laki-laki itu . Baekhyun enggan menatap wajah orang itu , ia palingkan wajahnya asal tidak menatap laki-laki itu . Dagu gadis ini ia tarik hingga baekhyun dengan terpaksa menatap wajah nya .

"Kau baekhyun kan", mata nya menatap manik coklat milik baekhyun .

"Bukan , aku bukan baekhyun" .

"Sudah jelas suara mu memang suara baekhyun" .

"maaf , aku harus pergi sekarang", tapi pergelangan tangan itu masih dicekal dengan erat . Tanpa diduga sama sekali laki-laki itu menarik rambut pirang baekhyun , Baekhyun langsung gelagapan dan meronta . Bahu baekhyun direngkuh dengan kuat , laki-laki itu begitu tajam menatap manik coklat baekhyun .

"kau berhutang penjelasan pada ku".

.

.

Chanyeol kini tengah berbaring dengan istri nya yang sudah tidur terlelap dengan nyaman dalam pelukan nya . Sedangkan laki-laki tampan itu masih membuka mata nya , pikiran nya tengah berkelana dimana percakapan dengan adik nya -kyungsoo- lagi-lagi terngiang ditelinga nya .

'Bagaimana jika yang diucapkan kyungsoo benar' batin chanyeol .

'tapi bukankah kita sama-sama mendapat keuntungan' chanyeol terus bergumam dalam hati nya .

Tangan besarnya ia angkat untuk mengelus rambut istri nya dan mengecup pucuk kepala itu dengan sayang .

"Bersabarlah keinginan mu akan segera terwujud", gumam chanyeol dan mengeratkan pelukan hangat nya .

.

.

Baekhyun dan laki-laki itu tengah berada di sungai han , kedua nya tengah duduk diatas rerumputan dengan cahaya bulan dan ribuan bintang yang menyinari bumi . Kedua nya masih tampak saling diam belum ada yang mengeluarkan suara nya . Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum ia orang pertama yang mengeluarkan suara nya .

"Daniel" .

"Jadi ini alasan mu menolak ku" .

"Hum .. kau sudah tahu sekarang bukan seperti apa jalan hidup ku , aku tak mudah menjalani semua nya", Daniel menatap baekhyun dari arah samping .

Tangan Daniel ia bawa untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan baekhyun .

"Aku mencintai mu Baekhyun , benar-benar mencintai mu . Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan , kau bekerja di klub malam pun aku tidak peduli", Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas nya pelan .

"Ini lebih rumit dari yang kau kira Daniel . Banyak gadis yang mencintai mu tapi kenapa kau malah mencintai orang seperti ku" .

"ini tentang sesuatu yang disini", tangan Baekhyun Daniel bawa untuk menyentuh dada sebelah kiri nya . Baekhyun dengan jelas bisa merasakan debaran itu .

"Kau bisa merasakan nya", lanjut Daniel . Baekhyun hanya menyahuti nya dengan angguk kan dan Daniel pun tersenyum melihat nya .

"Ah ya .. ada hal lain yang ingin aku tanya kan juga" .

"Apa" .

"Bagaimana bisa kau tinggal di Seoul Apartement Forest Trimage dan mengendarai mobil semewah Bugatti Veyron" .

Pertanyaan Daniel benar-benar membuat Baekhyun bungkam . Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan semua nya , bagaimana jika Daniel mengatakan hal tidak pantas ini kepada orang lain .

Dengan cepat Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pergi , namun lagi-lagi Daniel mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun .

"Baiklah kau tidak perlu menjawab nya , duduklah aku masih ingin bersama mu disini" .

"Tapi ini sudah hampir jam dua pagi , Daniel", sahut Baekhyun .

"Hanya sebentar lagi , sepuluh menit ok".

"Hanya lima menit" .

"Baek", Astaga apa barusan seorang Daniel tengah merengek . Baekhyun dibuat gemas dengan sosok Daniel yang seperti ini . Tangan Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Daniel dan tangan Daniel mengusak rambut Baekhyun membuat kedua nya tertawa bersama .

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungg", Seorang gadis melenguh dibawah selimut hangat nya , bahkan rasa nya dia enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat nyaman nya . Namun ia punya kewajiban untuk pergi ke sekolah pagi ini . Mata nya bahkan terasa berat untuk terbuka karena Baekhyun pulang jam 03.00 pagi ke Apartement nya dan ini semua gara-gara Daniel .

Dengan langkah gontai dan mulut yang terus menguap mata sipit baekhyun pun hanya setengah terbuka , ia meraba dinding mencari arah kamar mandi nya yang mendadak entah dimana .

.

.

"Pagi yeobo" .

"Pagi juga", Sahut Chanyeol dan mencium kening istri nya dengan sayang . Sedangkan irene tengah sibuk mengoles roti bakar nya dengan selai coklat .

"Bagaimana tidur mu semalam", tanya irene .

"Tentu sangat nyenyak seperti biasa nya karena aku selalu tidur dengan nyaman memeluk tubuh mu", irene hanya terkekeh mendengar nya .

Kedua nya tengah sarapan bersama seperti biasa nya . Hanya ditemani dengan perbincangan santai dan kemudian bersiap untuk memulai aktifitas nya masing-masing .

.

.

Baekhyun kini berada di halte bus tengah menunggu kendaraan yang selalu mengantar dan menjemput nya , tapi suara klakson mobil mengalihkan fokus baekhyun .

 **Tin..tinnn..**

"Mau berangkat bersama" .

"Daniel" .

"Ayo atau kau akan terlambat", Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun menyetujui ajakan Daniel daripada diri nya harus terlambat datang kesekolah .

"Kau tidak membawa mobil mu", tanya daniel tiba-tiba .

"Tidak , akan terasa aneh jika aku tiba-tiba membawa mobil itu kesekolah . Semua nya akan menatap curiga pada ku" .

"Aku pun masih menyimpan curiga pada mu , Baek . Apa yang ada di pikiran ku itu adalah jawaban nya" .

"Apa yang ada dipikiran mu" .

"Ah lupakan", Daniel mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiran nya , ia tidak mau membuat mood gadis disampingnya itu rusak dipagi hari .

-:-:-:-

Baekhyun dan Daniel sampai diparkiran GHS . Kedua nya turun bersama membuat Luhan dan Xiumin yang tengah menunggu Baekhyun berteriak dengan heboh . Oh yaampun bagaimana bisa dirinya mempunyai sahabat yang berisik seperti ini pikir baekhyun . Namun mereka berdua tetap lah sahabat terbaik nya . Daniel melangkah mendahului baekhyun untuk ke kelas nya yang dihadiahi siulan dari luhan sedangkan Xiumin hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan jahil sahabat rusa nya itu . Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya dan menarik dua sahabat nya untuk melangkah masuk meninggalkan area halaman sekolah itu .

"Apa kau berkencan dengan Daniel", tanya Xiumin tampak penasaran .

"Tidak", sahut Baekhyun .

"Karena Baekhyun sudah punya seseorang jadi dia tidak bisa berkencan dengan Daniel" .

"Luhan", itu Baekhyun .

"Benarkah , jadi hanya aku yang single sekarang", ucap Xiumin dengan pura-pura bersedih . Tangan Luhan sontak menepuk-nepuk pundak Xiumin .

"Maka nya pacari seorang laki-laki jangan memacari buku terus", Lontaran Luhan membuat Baekhyun dan Xiumin tertawa mendengar nya .

.

.

Kelas 3A tampak riuh namun hanya beberapa menit sebelum guru matematika itu datang kedalam kelas dengan tumpukan lembaran kertas yang ia bawa . Semua murid langsung terdiam begitu saja atau penghapus papan tulis akan melayang tepat diatas kepala .

"Ini adalah hasil ulangan minggu kemarin dan yang mendapat nilai tertinggi seperti biasa Baekhyun", Semua nya bersorak dan bertepuk tangan . Baekhyun melangkah kedepan mengambil hasil ulangan nya .

"Kau memang murid terbaik" .

"terimakasih seonsaengnim" .

"Dibawah Baekhyun ada Xiumin", semua nya bersorak kembali . Xiumin melangkah kedepan dan mengambil kertas hasil ulangan nya.

"Woh .. kau selalu berada dibawah Baekhyun minnie , seperti nya kau benar-benar harus bekerja sangat keras untuk mengalahkan gadis ini", ucap Luhan yang mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun . Xiumin hanya tersenyum menanggapi nya , tanpa mereka sadari kertas yang berada di genggaman tangan nya ia remas dengan kuat .

.

.

15 menit sudah jam pulang sekolah berlalu , keadaan GHS sudah tampak sepi hanya tinggal beberapa murid yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah itu .

Seorang gadis tengah menulusuri lorong kelas sendirian dengan beberapa buku yang berada dipelukan dada nya . Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat kedua mata nya melihat dua orang tengah beradu mulut .

"Daniel , yuju ", gumam nya dan langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding .

"Kenapa kau menolak ku , Daniel . Aku sangat mencintai mu" .

"Tapi aku tidak mencintai mu , kau tahu itu bukan" .

"Apa yang kurang dari ku . aku ini cantik dan aku Choi yuna orang yang terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya sama seperti dirimu" .

"tch ... Apa kau tidak lelah terus mengejar ku yuju . Kau bilang kalau kau itu cantik tapi kau melakukan hal seperti gadis rendahan seperti ini" .

"Daniel .. Kang Daniel", yuju terus berteriak namun Daniel tidak menggubris nya ia terus berjalan meninggalkan nya .

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dibalik dinding tengah menyeringai . Ia membawa langkah nya menghampiri gadis yang baru saja Daniel campak kan.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian" .

"Kau menguping", gadis itu menatap nya nyalang .

"Tidak .. aku hanya tidak sengaja saja", jawab nya dengan santai .

"Sampai kapan pun Daniel tidak akan mencintai mu , karena dia sudah mencintai gadis lain", lanjut gadis itu .

"Apa" .

"Daniel mencintai Baekhyun" .

"tch .. yang benar saja seorang Kang Daniel mencintai gadis beasiswa itu", ucap yuju dengan nada meremehkan .

"Tapi itu fakta nya", Gadis itu bisa melihat rahang yuju yang tampak mengeras . Dalam hati ia menyeringai puas .

"Tapi kita bisa bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkan nya", yuju hanya menaik kan sebelah alis nya .

"Bukan kah kau..." .

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun tengah bersiap untuk pergi bekerja kembali karena Daddy nya Park Chanyeol sudah memberitahu Baekhyun jika diri nya tidak akan datang ke Apartement .

Seperti biasa Baekhyun bersiap dengan pakaian yang menutupi tubuh mungil nya. Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai keluar dari Apartement nya .

"Bukankah itu Baekhyun", gumam seseorang .

"Imo aku harus pergi sekarang" .

-:-:-:-

Baekhyun keluar dari Basement dengan mengendarai mobil Bugatti vernoy . Seseorang melihat nya dan membuntuti Baekhyun dengan menaiki taxi .

"Apa itu benar Baekhyun", Gumam orang itu .

"Ahjussi tolong ikuti mobil itu", ucapnya pada sang sopir .

Hanya sekitar 20 menit Baekhyun sampai ditempat kerja nya di sebuah klub malam . Ia keluar dari mobil nya dengan rambut yang berbeda .

Orang yang mengikuti Baekhyun hanya melongo melihat nya .

"Dia memakai rambut palsu", gumam orang itu .

"Untuk apa dia datang ke klub malam", tapi kemudian dia menyeringai . Tangan nya merogoh ponsel yang berada di tas nya dan mengetik nomor seseorang untuk dihubungi nya .

 **[Hallo , yuzu]**

.

.

Chanyeol dan irene tengah duduk bersama di atas ranjang dengan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang istri nya . Sedangkan irene tengah sibuk membolak-balik kan majalah nya .

"irene", panggil Chanyeol .

"Ada apa yeobo", Sahut irene tanpa mengalihkan fokus nya .

"Kyungsoo mengetahui rencana kita" .

"Rencana", irene tampak menaik kan sebelah alis nya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung . Tangan Chanyeol dengan gemas mencubit hidung istri nya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mendadak jadi pelupa , eoh", Chanyeol menciumi wajah irene dengan gemas membuat wanita itu tertawa dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan . Dan akhirnya tubuh irene di tindih begitu saja oleh tubuh kekar Chanyeol .

"Yeobo" .

"Kita lakukan malam ini , aku sangat merindukan mu", bisik Chanyeol dengan suara yang tampak menggoda dan irene mengangguk menyetujui nya .

.

.

Seorang gadis baru saja sampai didepan rumah nya , ia keluar dari taxi dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah .

"Xiumin kenapa kau baru pulang" .

"Bukan kah eomma menyuruhku untuk mengikuti konseling belajar , kenapa eomma masih saja protes" .

"Cepat ganti baju dan makan malam setelah itu kerjakan tugas mu" .

"Baiklah" .

Xiumin melangkah masuk kearah kamar nya dan melempar tas sekolah nya begitu saja . Ia tengah berdiri di depan cermin dengan rahang yang tampak mengeras . Kenapa eomma nya memperlakukan diri nya layak nya sebuah robot pikir Xiumin .

.

.

Jam sudah hampir tengah malam dan Baekhyun mengakhiri permainan nya dengan sorak sorai dari pengunjung Klub malam itu . Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya keruang ganti namun sayang seseorang menarik pergelangan tangan nya begitu saja dan menyudutkan tubuh baekhyun di dinding .

"Siapa kau", desis Baekhyun .

"Aku baru tahu disini ada gadis secantik dan seksi seperti diri mu", ucap laki-laki itu dan menyentuh pipi baekhyun dengan sensual . Dengan cepat Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan itu .

"Apa yang kau inginkan" .

"Bagaimana kalau tubuh mu", Mata laki-laki itu menatap dengan haus . Tatapan nya ia bawa dari bibir , leher , dada dan turun ke perut baekhyun yang terpampang dengan putih dan mulus .

"tck...", Baekhyun memalingkan muka nya . Tanpa Baekhyun sadari tangan orang itu menarik rambut palsu Baekhyun . Mata sipit Baekhyun tampak membola dengan sempurna . Ia jadi teringat kembali dengan apa yang pernah Daniel lakukan pada nya .

"Ah jadi ini hanya rambut palsu tapi kau masih tetap cantik dengan rambut asli mu gadis manis", ucap laki-laki itu dengan seringaian nya .

Baekhyun menamparnya dengan sangat keras membuat laki-laki itu mendesis marah dan beruntunglah Baekhyun bisa melarikan diri dari laki-laki mengerikan itu .

"Kau sudah dapat gambar nya" .

"sudah dan ini terlihat sempurna" .

"Bagus , tidak sia-sia aku mendapat tamparan dari gadis itu" .

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana GHS pagi ini tampak berbeda dari biasa nya . Suasana nya mendadak riuh , banyak murid yang saling berbisik dan bergosip . Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai seperti biasa nya dengan senyuman manis yang selalu ia perlihatkan membuat orang tersenyum balik pada nya . Namun pagi ini Baekhyun merasakan hal yang berbeda . Tatapan para murid yang tampak memandang nya dengan tatapan yang aneh dan mereka tampak berbisik-bisik dengan menatap kearah baekhyun . Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung . Saat mata sipit nya melihat kerumunan di mading sekolah , Baekhyun pun mencoba melihatnya dan sontak para murid itu memberi jalan untuk Baekhyun . Namun Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak mengerti dengan apa yang para murid itu lakukan tapi hanya seperkian detik saat mata sipitnya melihat beberapa lembar photo yang tampak terpajang dengan rapih Baekhyun baru mengerti sekarang , dirinya tengah menjadi bahan cemoohan murid GHS .

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas photo diri nya yang tengah menjadi DJ dengan pakaian seksi dan lembaran photo yang bersama laki-laki semalam . Tangan nya menarik paksa lembaran photo itu membuat para murid bersorak untuk merendahkan nya.

"Jadi kau seorang gadis murahan" .

"Jalang berkedok menjadi siswi polos" .

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini" .

"Kau terlihat menjijik kan Baekhyun".

"Berapa harga tubuh mu" .

Semua murid mencemooh diri nya dengan tawaan yang tampak mengejek nya . Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan kerumunan itu dengan mata yang tampak memerah . Ia membawa langkah nya mencari tersangka itu . Saat mata sipitnya melihat orang yang tengah ia cari , Baekhyun menarik pergelangan orang itu begitu saja .

"Kau yang melakukan nya bukan", teriak Baekhyun dan melemparkan lembaran photo itu tepat kewajah nya .

"Baek , bukan aku yang melakukan nya".

"tch .. hanya kau dan Luhan yang tahu tentang ini . Dan Luhan tidak mungkin melakukan nya karena dia sahabat ku" .

"Kau , apa kau balas dendam karena aku menolak perasaan mu", teriak Baekhyun lagi . Banyak murid tengah menonton drama mini ini tapi Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan nya . Semua nya tampak berbisik-bisik dengan tatapan aneh nya lagi .

"Baek , ini memang bukan aku . Aku tidak mungkin ... Baek , Baekhyun , Byun Baekhyun", Daniel memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun namun Baekhyun pergi tanpa menggubris nya .

Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang tengah berhighfive dengan senyuman kemenangan nya .

-:-:-:-

"Bagaimana rencana ku" .

"Kau memang luar biasa yuzu" .

"Bukankah kau sahabatnya tapi bagaimana bisa kau ingin menjatuhkan nya" .

"Aku hanya menginginkan dia keluar dari sekolah ini", ucapnya dengan senyuman evil nya .

.

.

Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman berada di kelas nya karena suasana nya tampak sangat berbeda sekarang . Semua teman-teman nya tengah berbisik dan menatap nya dengan aneh . Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi ia keluar meninggalkan kelas nya .

"Baek kau mau kemana", Panggil Luhan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menggubris nya .

Luhan berdiri dan menggebrak meja nya ia menatap nyalang kearah semua murid yang berada dikelas itu .

"Hentikan semua nya dan hiduplah layaknya seperti manusia jangan mengurusi urusan orang lain karena kalian tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi", Dan luhan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu diekori oleh Xiumin .

-:-:-:-

Ketiga siswi itu kini berada di atap sekolah . Memandang hamparan lapangan basket yang sedang di isi oleh para siswa yang tengah berolahraga .

"Bagaimana bisa ini sampai terjadi , Baek", tanya Luhan .

"Aku yakin ini pasti ulah murid yang tidak menyukai mu , Baek", sahut Xiumin dan Luhan mengangguk tampak menyetujui nya .

"Apa aku akan di keluarkan", Baekhyun menatap kosong kearah lapangan basket .

"Kau tidak mungkin di keluarkan Baek , kau mengerti maksud ku bukan", Baekhyun langsung menatap kearah Luhan sedangkan Xiumin menaik kan sebelah alis nya tanda tak mengerti .

"Maksud mu Lu", tanya Xiumin .

"Baekhyun itu murid terpintar di GHS jadi tidak mungkin sekolah ini mengeluarkan nya bukan", Xiumin hanya mengangguk dengan sahutan Luhan .

.

.

"Kepala sekolah menyuruh mu untuk menemui nya", ucap salah seorang siswi . Saat ketiganya hendak melangkah kearah kelasnya .

"Siapa", sahut Luhan .

"Baekhyun", ucap nya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja . Luhan hanya berdecak melihat nya .

"Kau tidak apa sendiri kesana", Baekhyun tampak mengangguk .

"Tenanglah semua nya akan baik-baik saja", Luhan merengkuh bahu baekhyun untuk memberi nya semangat dan Xiumin tampak mengelus punggung Baekhyun .

'Berdo'a saja' batin Xiumin .

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya kearah ruang kepala sekolah . melewati lorong-lorong kelas yang menatap nya seolah ingin menerkam baekhyun . Langkah Baekhyun mendadak terasa sangat jauh pikirnya . Setelah ia sampai didepan pintu ruangan itu baekhyun menghela nafasnya mempersiapkan dirinya dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

 **tok..tokk..tokkk**

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu dan masuk kedalam , tampak para guru dan kepala sekolah tengah melingkar disatu meja .

Setelah dipersilahkan untuk duduk , baekhyun pun duduk disalahsatu kursi seperti terdakwa .

"Kau tahu alasannya kenapa kami memanggil mu", ucap kepala sekolah itu . Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban .

"Apa kau benar bekerja di klub malam", Baekhyun tampak mengangguk lagi . Perasaan nya luar biasa tidak karuan , jari lentiknya hanya memainkan ujung seragam nya . Kepala sekolah itu menghela nafasnya dan menatap para guru yang berada disana .

"Kau tahu kau sudah mencoreng nama baik sekolah ini , jika para orangtua mengetahui nya mereka mungkin saja akan memindahkan anak nya kesekolah lain karena kesalahan satu murid", Baekhyun semakin meremas ujung seragam nya .

"Baekhyun kau murid terpintar di sekolah ini , kami dan terutama saya pribadi tidak ingin kehilangan murid pintar dan berbakat seperti mu", ucap wali kelas nya .

"Tapi kalau di biarkan semua murid tidak akan mematuhi aturan sekolah lagi . Mereka akan berpikir kita tidak adil dalam bertindak", ucap guru yang lain nya dan diangguki oleh kepala sekolah .

"Kau bisa mendatangani surat pengunduran diri mu", Baekhyun menggenggam ujung seragam nya dengan mata yang tampak berkaca-kaca .

.

.

Baekhyun tampak berjalan gontai kearah kelas nya , selama dua tahun dia menyembunyikan pekerjaan nya dan sekarang semua orang mengetahui nya . Saat Baekhyun berjalan seseorang menarik pergelangan tangan nya dan menyudutkan Baekhyun di dinding dekat toilet murid .

"Jadi kau seorang jalang rupa nya", laki-laki itu menyeringai dan menarik dagu baekhyun .

"Aku bukan jalang brengsek", ucap baekhyun dengan dingin . Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun .

"Lalu apa nama nya jika seorang gadis polos bekerja di klub malam dengan memamerkan tubuhnya" .

"Aku bisa membayar mu dengan mahal jika kau mau memuaskan ku diatas ranjang", lanjut laki-laki itu . Baekhyun hanya berdecak mendengar nya . Ia ingin lepas dari laki-laki ini namun sayang dia lebih kuat dari Baekhyun . Kedua tangan baekhyun dicekal diatas kepala sedangkan kedua kaki nya diapit oleh laki-laki itu .

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini . Kau hanya perlu mendesah untuk ku , aughhh sung woon oughh aughh", bisik laki-laki itu . Baekhyun hanya menatap jijik kearah laki-laki itu saat mendengar nya .

"kau bisa melepaskan ku", desis baekhyun .

"Jangan so jual mahal seperti itu gadis jalang", Baekhyun ingin sekali menampar wajah nya namun sayang tangan nya dicekal kuat oleh sung woon.

"Lepaskan dia , Brengsek" .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **THANKS TO**

 **veraparkhyun**

 **dytdyt**

 **1004teuk**

 **ruixi1**

 **hulas99**

 **neomuchanbaek**

 **rly**


	8. chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

"Lepaskan dia , brengsek" .

"Hay Daniel , kau mau mencicipi nya juga . Ah ... kita bisa menikmati nya berdua , aku akan berbagi dengan mu" .

"Tutup mulut mu , brengsek" .

 **Buaghhh**

 **Brukkk...**

Daniel menjatuhkan pukulan nya tepat dirahang sung woon membuat si korban pukulan mendesis marah .

"Kau memukul teman mu demi jalang ini", desis sung woon . Rahang Daniel terlihat tampak mengeras , tangan nya tampak terkepal sampai buku jari nya memutih tanda siap pukulan itu untuk melayang kedua kali nya .

"Pergilah .. sebelum kesabaran ku benar-benar habis", ucap Daniel dengan suara dingin nya .

"tch..", hanya decakan yang keluar dari mulut sung woon sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Daniel .

Daniel merengkuh bahu baekhyun namun sayang baekhyun langsung menepis rengkuhan itu .

"Kau tidak ap ... Baek , Baekhyun", Lagi-lagi Baekhyun meninggalkan Daniel tanpa menggubris teriakan laki-laki itu yang terus memanggil nama Baekhyun .

Daniel mengacak rambut nya frustasi dan melayangkan pukulan nya kearah dinding yang tak berdosa . Rahangnya lagi-lagi tampak mengeras dengan tatapan nyalang nya .

"Lihat saja sampai aku menemukan pelaku nya" .

.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kelas nya dengan keadaan tergesa , wajahnya tampak terlihat kacau . Semua murid lagi-lagi hanya menatapnya dengan aneh dan cemoohan-cemoohan itu lagi-lagi terlontar dari mulut mereka semua .

"Enyahlah dari sekolah ini jangan mencoreng nama baik GHS" .

"Jalang tidak pantas untuk sekolah di sekolah elit" .

"Kau tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah , jalang cukup menjual tubuh nya saja pada ahjussi-ahjussi diluaran sana" .

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada tas sekolah nya . Mata nya sudah memerah dan ia berlari keluar dari kelas itu .

"Baek , kau mau kemana Baekhyun", Luhan berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun namun sayang gadis mungil itu tidak menggubrisnya .

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dengan rahang yang tampak mengeras dan langsung menendang kursi dan meja kosong yang berada dipaling belakang .

 **Brakkk...**

Semua murid yang ada di kelas itu hanya menatapnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis manis itu .

"Berhenti mencemooh orang lain , jangan pernah berpikir hidup kalian , kalian dan kalian jauh lebih baik dari nya . Bisa jadi hidup kalian semua lebih rendah dari Baekhyun", teriak Luhan dengan nada dingin nya .

"Jika aku mengetahui pelaku nya ada di kelas ini...", Luhan menatap semua murid di kelas itu dengan senyuman evil nya .

"Kalian akan aku buat seperti ini...", Luhan merogoh ponsel nya disaku rok nya dan membanting ponsel itu begitu saja , tapi tidak hanya sampai disitu Luhan menginjak ponsel milik nya sampai hancur . Membuat para murid itu membulatkan mata nya terkejut , begitu pun dengan Xiumin ia hanya berdiri mematung melihat sifat lain seorang Luhan yang baru ia ketahui sekarang . Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis manis bertransformasi menjadi sosok monster mengerikan .

 **Brakkk...**

Luhan sekali lagi menendang meja tak berdosa itu membuat si empunya menatapnya terkejut sekaligus takut . Luhan meninggalkan kelas itu dengan aura yang mengerikan . Semua murid dikelas itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan .

Xiumin pun mengikuti langkah luhan yang meninggalkan kelas nya .

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menelusuri trotoar jalan dengan wajah yang tampak kacau membuat sebagian orang menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan . Ia terus melangkah tanpa terasa ia sampai di sungai han .

Baekhyun duduk disalah satu bangku kosong dengan tatapan fokus kearah depan .

 **Drrtt...Drrrttt...**

Ponsel nya terus berdering didalam tas nya namun Baekhyun enggan melihatnya , ia mengabaikan panggilan itu sampai tidak berdering lagi .

Baekhyun menatap orang-orang yang berada disungai han yang tengah tertawa dengan riang . Bibir cherry itu pun tampak terangkat melihat nya .

Seorang gadis kecil dengan tawa riang nya menghampiri Baekhyun .

"Apa eonnie sedang sedih", tanya anak kecil itu . Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menyahuti nya .

"Ini permen untuk eonnie , karena eomma selalu memberikan permen saat Jaen sedang menangis", Baekhyun mengacak pelan surai pirang itu dengan gemas .

"Jadi anak kecil yang cantik ini bernama Jaen", ucap Baekhyun .

"Eonnie juga cantik seperti Jaen", Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar nya dan kemudian anak kecil itu pergi dengan melambaikan tangan nya .

Hati Baekhyun sedikit terhibur dengan kehadiran anak kecil itu membuat kesedihan nya sedikit terlupakan .

Selang beberapa menit seseorang menempelkan minuman dingin ke pipi nya membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ice Chocolate", ucap Luhan dan menyodorkan coklat itu , Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan nya untuk menerima pemberian Luhan .

"Coklat bisa membuat hati mu menjadi tenang", ucap Xiumin .

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan dari kami , tapi beruntunglah aku masih mengingat tempat yang sering kita datangi dulu", lanjut luhan .

Kedua nya duduk disamping Baekhyun . Dengan ice chocolate yang tengah mereka nikmati .

"Apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah , baek", tanya Luhan .

"Seperti yang aku duga", sahut Baekhyun dengan senyuman miris nya .

"Ja .. jadi kau dikeluarkan", ucap xiumin dengan raut muka yang tampak terkejut.

Namun bertolak belakang dengan hati nya .

Luhan menghela nafas nya berat , tangan nya terkepal dengan kuat sedangkan rahangnya lagi-lagi tampak mengeras .

"Aku akan menemukan orang itu , baek", ucap luhan dengan suara dingin nya . Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafasnya pelan , tangan Luhan Baekhyun genggam dan mengusapnya dengan lembut .

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa Lu", Ucap Baekhyun . Sedangkan Xiumin yang berada disamping Luhan hanya jadi pendengar . Kepalanya tengah berpikir keras bagaimana jika Luhan mengetahui semuanya jika dirinya juga berada di balik kejadian ini .

.

.

Baekhyun tampak bergelung dibawah selimut dengan mata yang sembab . Ia tengah tertidur dengan lelap . Sedangkan seseorang duduk ditepi ranjang dengan tangan nya yang tampak mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut sejak beberapa menit yang lalu .

Mata bulatnya terus memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun .

"Kenapa kau menangis", gumam Chanyeol .

 **Cup...**

Chanyeol mencium mata kanan dan kiri Baekhyun yang terpejam . Baekhyun merasa terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol . Dengan perlahan mata Baekhyun terbuka , ia mengerjapkan mata nya saat seseorang memandangi nya dengan senyuman tampan nya .

"Daddy" .

"Kau terganggu", Baekhyun tampak menggelengkan kepala nya .

"Kenapa gadis Daddy terlihat seperti habis menangis", Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya . Ia menunduk dengan jari tangan nya yang sibuk memainkan ujung selimut itu .

"aku..aku...", Chanyeol hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Baekhyun berbicara dengan terbata.

"Ada apa , eoh", Tangan kekar Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun membuat gadis itu menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol .

"Aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah", cicit Baekhyun .

"Apa", mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membesar .

"Ada yang sengaja melaporkan ku saat aku bekerja di klub malam , Daddy", Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari duduknya dengan berkacak pinggang menatap dengan serius kearah Baekhyun .

"Bukankah Daddy sudah pernah bilang kau hanya perlu belajar seperti murid yang lainnya , apa uang yang Daddy berikan tidak cukup" .

"Bu..bukan begitu Daddy", Chanyeol menghela nafas nya kasar .

.

.

Luhan kini tengah duduk bersama sehun diatas sofa , kepala gadis itu ia sandarkan dibahu kekasih albino nya dengan jari nya yang tampak sibuk memainkan kancing kemeja sehun .

"Ada apa dengan mu , chagi" .

"Oppa" .

"Hum" .

"Belikan ponsel baru untuk ku , ya ya ya", Luhan tengah membujuk Sehun dengan raut wajah yang tampak memelas .

"Bukankah ponsel itu baru dibeli bulan lalu , kenapa sudah mau beli yang baru lagi" .

"Ponsel itu sudah aku hancurkan" .

"Lagi", sambung sehun dengan helaan nafas nya . Ini bukan hal yang asing untuk telinga sehun .

"Jangan bilang kau mengamuk disekolah" .

"Oppa , Baekhyun dikeluarkan dari sekolah", Sehun terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan .

"Bagaimana bisa" .

"Apa Oppa tidak mengetahui nya semalam ada yang mengganggu Baekhyun . Dan seseorang menempel photo-photo itu dimading sekolah", Sehun menggelengkan kepala nya karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu dengan kejadian itu . Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya .

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain seorang laki-laki tengah duduk diatas ranjang dengan lembaran photo yang sempat ia ambil tadi siang . Mata nya tampak menatap dengan serius photo-photo itu dengan decakan-decakan marah yang keluar dari mulutnya .

"Tunggu .. aku akan segera menemukan kalian", gumam Daniel dengan nada dingin nya .

.

.

Baekhyun kini sedang berdiri didapur dengan tangan yang tengah sibuk mengaduk kopi didalam cangkir nya . Sedangkan Chanyeol masih didalam kamar mandi sejak 10 menit yang lalu , terdengar gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi itu . Baekhyun membawa cangkir kopi nya kedalam kamar dan menaruhnya dimeja nakas dengan asap yang masih mengepul dari cangkir kopi itu . Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol keluar dengan bertelanjang dada , seluruh tubuh nya tampak basah membuat ketampanan laki-laki itu bertambah beribu-ribu lipat . Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol dan laki-laki tinggi itu mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas .

Dengan pelan Chanyeol meminum kopi buatan Baekhyun dan ia menikmati nya .

"Kau selalu pintar membuat kopi", Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar pujian itu .

"Apa Daddy akan pulang", tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol memakai pakaian nya lagi .

"Daddy akan menemui sehun" .

"Ah begitu", Baekhyun tampak mengangguk mengerti .

Sebelum Chanyeol keluar dari Apartement ia memeluk Baekhyun terlebih dahulu dan mengecup singkat bibir cherry milik gadis itu .

 **Cup...**

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun kini tengah berada didalam ruangan milik laki-laki albino itu dengan gelas milik masing-masing yang terisi oleh wine . Kedua nya tengah berbincang dengan serius , membicarakan hal yang menyangkut tentang gadis milik Chanyeol . Sehun memang tidak mengetahui kejadian itu namun ada yang bisa ia lakukan .

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Lamborghini Veneno bewarna hitam tampak terparkir di GHS pagi ini . Semua murid yang melihat nya tampak berdecak dengan kagum , bahkan banyak para siswi yang tampak berbisik-bisik dengan senyuman lebarnya . Mata para siswi itu tampak membola dengan sempurna dan banyak dari mereka terjerat dengan pesona nya . Sosok laki-laki tinggi dan tampan berbalut kemeja hitam yang dipadupadan kan dengan coat hitam nya dan tak lupa kacamata hitam yang bertengger dengan indah dan kening yang terpampang dengan seksi membuat para gadis itu menjerit histeris dalam hati nya . Semua murid tampak membungkuk sopan saat pemilik sekolah itu berjalan melewati nya . Semua siswi tampak menjerit histeris dan Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya walau jarak nya sudah cukup jauh dari kerumunan para gadis itu . Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala nya mendengar teriakan histeris dari para siswi GHS .

-:-:-:-

Semua kelas tengah gaduh saat ini , mereka semua tengah dibebas tugaskan karena para guru sedang mengadakan rapat bersama pemilik sekolah GHS . Banyak siswa siswi tengah bergosip membicarakan sosok pangeran bak kerajaan itu . Sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar semua murid tengah membicarakan Chanyeol hanya berdecak mendengarnya .

.

.

Semua guru , kepala sekolah dan termasuk Chanyeol tengah berkumpul diruang rapat . Mereka semua melingkar dalam satu meja . Chanyeol , para guru dan kepala sekolah sudah berbincang sejak setengah jam yang lalu . Mendiskusikan hal tentang dikeluarkan nya Baekhyun .

"Kalian tidak bisa mengeluarkan siswi berbakat dari sekolah ini" .

"Tapi tuan para murid akan merasa tidak adil jika kami tidak tegas dalam mengambil sikap", ucap salah seorang guru . Dan semuanya tampak mengangguk menyetujui .

"Apa kalian bertanya alasan gadis itu bekerja diklub malam", Semuanya tampak diam .

"Dia bisa di beri skorsing tanpa perlu dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini",

Semuanya tampak saling memandang .

.

.

Setelah urusan nya di GHS selesai Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya kearah perusahaan nya . Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia mengendarai mobil mewah nya , hanya butuh beberapa menit Chanyeol pun sampai di basement . Ia keluar dan memasuki gedung itu dengan pesona nya . Semua karyawan nya membungkuk dengan sopan dan menyapa Chanyeol dengan ramah , Chanyeol pun menyapa balik dengan senyuman nya membuat para karyawan wanita nya terpekik senang .

-:-:-:-

Chanyeol sudah duduk di kursi kerja nya dengan secangkir kopi yang asapnya masih mengepul . Tangan besarnya merogoh sesuatu dibalik coat nya dan ia memasukan flashdisk itu kedalam laptop miliknya . Sebuah video cctv tengah terputar namun sayang itu hanya cctv diarea parkir klub malam sehun.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah terduduk diatas ranjang nya dengan buku tebal yang hanya dibolak balik tanpa dibaca nya .

Helaan nafas itu lagi-lagi keluar dari mulutnya . Baekhyun tengah bosan saat ini tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan nya sekarang . Saat gadis mungil ini berjalan mondar mandir tiba-tiba suara dering dari ponselnya menyadarkan Baekhyun .

 **Drrrtt...Drrrtt...**

Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak dimeja nakas itu dan menjawab nya .

 **[Hallo]**

Setelah panggilan itu usai bibir baekhyun tampak terangkat , ia tersenyum saat mendengar kabar yang membuat hati nya sedikit lega .

"Terimakasih Daddy" .

.

.

Chanyeol meregangkan otot-otot kaku nya saat semua pekerjaan nya sudah beres . Semua berkas dan dokumen nya ia bereskan hingga rapih . Chanyeol melangkah keluar kearah Basement mengendarai mobilnya dan meninggalkan gedung perusahaan nya .

-:-:-:-

Mobil mewah itu tampak terparkir didepan sebuah toko bunga . Mata Chanyeol tengah menatap bingung , bunga apa yang harus ia beli . Hingga seorang penjaga toko bunga itu merekomendasikan beberapa bunga pada Chanyeol .

Chanyeol keluar dengan dua buket bunga yang berbeda dan menyimpan nya disamping kursi kemudi nya . Bibir tebal Chanyeol tampak terangkat .

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah berdiri didekat jendela kaca dengan earphone yang terpasang ditelinga nya . Gadis itu tengah memandang Sungai Han dari kamar nya dengan sudut bibir yang tampak terangkat . Tanpa Baekhyun sadari seseorang tengah mengendap-endap masuk kedalam kamar nya .

 **Greppp...**

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang dan memberikan sebuket bunga tepat dihadapan wajah Baekhyun . Gadis itu tampak terkejut dengan ulah Chanyeol .

"Daddy", Baekhyun mencubit tangan kekar Chanyeol dan laki-laki itu hanya terkekeh .

"Anggrek", ucap Baekhyun dan mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan mencium bau bunga nya .

"Anggrek merah muda melambangkan kasih sayang yang murni , penjaga toko bunga nya bilang seperti itu" .

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya kearah dapur mencari vas bunga untuk menyimpan bunga-bunga itu . Semuanya Baekhyun rangkai dengan rapih dan ia simpan vas bunga itu didekat jendela kaca .

-:-:-:-

Baekhyun tengah duduk dikursi belajarnya sedangkan Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang . Keduanya tengah sibuk dengan laptop yang menayangkan video cctv yang diberikan oleh sehun .

"Kau masih ingat kan dengan orangnya", tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak mengangguk . Kedua nya kembali fokus dengan video itu , mata sipit Baekhyun terus memperhatikan orang-orang yang keluar masuk klub malam sehun .

"Ah .. itu Daddy", Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk orang yang memakai t-shirt merah .

"Yang ini", tunjuk Chanyeol dengan memajukan wajah nya membuat Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan itu dari samping . Dan jantung Baekhyun rasa nya berdetak dengan cepat saat menatap wajah tampan Daddy nya itu .

 **Cup...**

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Cherry Baekhyun yang tengah melamun menatap wajahnya . Sontak Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata nya karena ulah Chanyeol . Tapi tak tahukah kerjapan mata itu membuat Chanyeol gemas . Dan Chanyeol refleks langsung mengecupi wajah Baekhyun membuat gadis itu tertawa karena ulahnya .

 **Deg...**

Chanyeol merasakan Jantung nya berdesir saat melihat tawa dari gadis nya itu yang tampak terlihat sangat cantik . Chanyeol menghentikan kecupan bertubi-tubi itu saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan jantung nya .

"Baiklah Daddy harus pulang sekarang karena irene pasti sudah menunggu Daddy dirumah", Baekhyun tampak mengangguk mengerti namun dalam hati nya ada sedikit perasaan aneh .

"tentang masalah kemarin Daddy yang akan mengurusnya", Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun dan pergi dari Apartement itu .

.

.

Chanyeol masih dibasement belum beranjak dari tempatnya . Ia tengah memegang dada kirinya yang masih berdetak dengan cepat . Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya saat isi kepalanya tengah berpikir .

"Tidak mungkin", gumam Chanyeol .

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah duduk diatas sofa hitamnya dengan tatapan yang tampak serius , telunjuk tangan nya tampak mengetuk-ngetuk paha yang terbalut dengan kain dress nya . Sedangkan Taeoh anak nya tengah bermain sendiri diatas karpet berbulu . Jongin melangkahkan kaki nya kearah kyungsoo dengan dua cangkir teh panas yang masih mengepul asapnya dan menaruh teh itu diatas meja .

"Kyungie , apa yang sedang kau pikirkan", tanya Jongin karena istrinya sedari tadi tampak melamun.

"Aku melihat Oppa tadi keluar dari toko bunga", sahut Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya .

"Jadi sedari tadi kau hanya melamunkan itu" .

"Oppa membeli dua buket bunga , mawar putih dan anggrek merah muda" .

"Lalu", Jongin masih tidak mengerti letak permasalahan nya .

"Untuk siapa bunga anggrek itu karena eonnie jelas tidak menyukai bunga anggrek", Kyungsoo langsung menatap kearah Jongin saat teringat dengan sesuatu .

"Kenapa menatap ku", Jongin gelapan saat tatapan kyungsoo tampak mengerikan .

"Jalang itu" .

.

.

Chanyeol baru sampai dihalaman rumahnya yang tampak luas . Keluar dari mobilnya dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih , bibir chanyeol tampak tersenyum dengan lebar . Langkah kaki besarnya ia bawa memasuki rumah bak kerajaan nya itu . Dengan langkah pelan ia masuk melewati pintu utama , mata bulatnya bisa melihat seorang wanita tengah duduk dengan nyaman diatas sofa yang tengah membelakangi nya .

Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala irene membuat wanita itu mendongakan kepala nya dan tersenyum . Chanyeol memberikan bunga mawar putih pada istrinya dan disambut dengan pelukan dari istrinya itu .

"Bunga kesukaan istri Park chanyeol", ucapan chanyeol membuat irene tertawa mendengarnya .

Chanyeol duduk disamping irene dan memperhatikan wajah istri nya itu dari samping . Irene tengah sibuk merangkai bunga pemberian suaminya dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajahnya . Chanyeol tengah berpikir keras tentang degupan di dada kirinya saat ia melihat tawa dari seorang gadis simpanan nya , tidak mungkin chanyeol mencintai perempuan lain selain istri nya .

"Yeobo", panggil irene tanpa mengalihkan mata nya dari bunga-bunga itu .

"Hum" .

"Siapa wanita yang akan mengandung untuk keturunan Park", ah chanyeol baru ingat jika istrinya belum mengetahui nya.

"Kau juga mengenalnya", tangan irene sontak berhenti merangkai bunga-bunga itu , tatapan matanya ia bawa menatap chanyeol dengan sebelah alis yang tampak terangkat .

"Dia Baekhyun" .

"Apa" .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

THANKS

 **Loeybee61 , neomuchanbaek , 1004teuk , veraparkhyun , ruixi1 , EvieBeeL , Oohdiah614**

yang **Siders** mohon segera tobat :D

silahkan mampir ke kotak review .

See you di chap depan ...


	9. chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Vas bunga terjatuh begitu saja dari atas meja karena tersenggol oleh tangan irene , tapi beruntunglah vas bunga itu terjatuh tepat dibawah karpet berbulu yang tebal hingga tak membuat vas bunga mahal milik irene itu pecah .

Irene berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang menatap dengan tajam wajah suami tampan nya itu .

"Astaga Chanyeol aku menyuruhmu melakukan hal gila ini untuk berkencan dengan wanita sebaya mu bukan dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan masih duduk dibangku sekolah", desis irene .

"Tenanglah", Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan irene untuk duduk kembali .

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Chanyeol , kau merusak masa depan gadis itu" .

Chanyeol akhirnya menjelaskan tentang pertemuan pertama nya yang tidak disengaja itu dengan Baekhyun , hingga chanyeol melihat gadis itu bekerja di klub malam dan tidak lupa Chanyeol menceritakan hidup Baekhyun yang sulit karena hutang paman nya .

"Jadi kita sama-sama mendapat keuntungan", ucap Chanyeol sedangkan irene yang mendengarnya hanya berdecak .

"Kau mengambil kesempatan dengan merusak masa depan nya", desis irene.

"Seharusnya kau bahagia irene" .

"Aku harus menemui gadis itu", Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya dan menatap kepergian irene yang meninggalkan nya.

.

.

seorang laki-laki dengan hoodie hitamnya tampak tengah berbicara dengan tiga orang laki-laki dengan wajah yang tampak menyeramkan .

"Lakukan pekerjaan kalian dengan benar dan aku akan membayar nya dengan imbalan yang setimpal", Laki-laki berhoodie itu memberikan amplop berisi uang dengan selembar photo .

"Baik bos", dan laki-laki berhoodie itu pergi dari gang sempit dan sepi itu .

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu hari santai nya untuk semua orang begitu pun untuk baekhyun , Ia sedang menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri diruangan kamarnya . Dengan pakaian santai nya ia berselonjor di sofa empuk dengan novel yang ia baca .

 **Drrrttt...Drrtt...**

Suara dering dari ponsel milik Baekhyun berbunyi diatas meja nakas menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk untuknya . Dengan langkah pelan ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat notifikasi pesan yang seseorang kirim untuk dirinya .

\--

 **From : Ny . Irene**

 **01:15 am**

 **Kau bisa menemui ku sekarang di Green Cafe .**

\--

 **Deg...**

Baekhyun langsung kebingungan saat membaca pesan masuk dari seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai istri Daddy nya itu . Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa , haruskah dirinya menemui wanita itu atau haruskah ia mengabaikan nya saja . Namun kaki nya mulai melangkah kearah lemari dan mengganti pakaian santai nya . Sebelum melangkah keluar dari Apartemen nya Baekhyun menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu untuk meyakinkan dirinya untuk siap menerima segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi .

.

.

.

Setengah jam sudah Baekhyun berada di Green Cafe , mata sipit Baekhyun tengah menatap kepergian irene dari Cafe itu . Saat Baekhyun hendak pergi seseorang mencekal pergelangan tangan nya .

"Jadi kau jalang itu", desis seseorang .

Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan ia bisa melihat seorang wanita yang ia kenali juga .

 **Plakkk...**

Wanita itu menampar pipi Baekhyun hingga merah . Semua orang tengah menatap kearahnya , Baekhyun benar-benar dipermalukan ditempat umum . Bagaimana bisa wanita ini berkata kasar yang tidak seharusnya terlontar dari mulut nya ditempat seperti ini dan menampar Baekhyun begitu saja .

"Kenapa anda melakukan ini nyonya", ucap Baekhyun .

"tch .. kau masih bertanya", Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu karena tatapan disekitarnya yang tengah berbisik entah apa yang mereka bisikan . Namun tanpa diduga tangan wanita itu mencengkram wajah Baekhyun hingga gadis ini menatap tepat kearah wajahnya .

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadi seorang jalang . kau menjual tubuh mu pada Oppa ku".

"Cukup nyonya", ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak . Baekhyun sudah benar-benar dibuat malu oleh wanita itu.

"Apa kau malu karena semua orang disini mengetahui seorang gadis yang bahkan masih duduk di bangku sekolah tapi sudah menjadi jalang murahan yang menjijikan hanya demi sejumlah uang , hah", Cengkraman itu ia lepaskan dengan kasar . Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan nya karena ia sudah tidak tahan mendengar semua hinaan yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu .

"Ku peringatkan kau enyahlah dari kehidupan Oppa ku , sebelum aku berbuat lebih dari ini" .

 **Byurrr...**

Wanita itu menumpahkan minuman tepat kewajah Baekhyun . Mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca , ia menyambar tasnya dan langsung berlari keluar dari Green Cafe meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tajam . Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dengan kecut melihat gadis yang sudah ia hina berlari dengan rasa malu .

-:-:-:-

Baekhyun kini sudah berada didalam taxi dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau , bahkan ia sudah mulai terisak . Dengan ramahnya sang supir memberikan tisu pada Baekhyun dan ia mengambil tisu itu dengan berucap terimakasih .

"Kita kemana nona" .

"Seoul Apartemen Forest Trimage", sahutnya pada sang supir taxi itu . Dan taxi itu mulai melaju meninggalkan area Green Cafe .

.

.

"Siang yeobo", sapa irene dan memeluk suaminya dengan sayang .

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun", tanya Chanyeol dan irene tampak mengangguk . Wanita itu duduk di Sofa bersama Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan", lanjut laki-laki itu .

"Awalnya dia merasa takut saat melihatku tapi aku mencoba untuk membuatnya nyaman saat bicara dengan ku", Tangan Chanyeol mengelus rambut irene dengan lembut .

"Chanyeol" .

"Hum" .

"Ku harap kau tidak menyentuhnya sekarang", Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan istrinya bahkan ia selalu hampir melakukan nya bersama gadis itu .

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh ku melakukan hal seperti itu saat Tuhan memberikan seorang istri yang sempurna seperti dirimu", ibu jari Chanyeol mengelus pipi irene dan wanita itu tersenyum dengan sangat cantik .

"Aku sangat mencintaimu tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi mu", Kening keduanya kini saling menempel dengan senyuman yang mengembang dari keduanya . Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya dan mencium istrinya hingga lumatan dan permainan lidah pun terjadi .

.

.

Baekhyun tengah terduduk di bathup dengan pakaian yang masih utuh . Isakan nya masih belum berhenti sejak keluar dari Green Cafe tadi . Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan diantara kedua lututnya dengan isakan yang semakin keras . Hidup Baekhyun yang dari dulu sulit sekarang semakin sulit untuk ia jalani . Ingatan nya lagi-lagi kembali ke masa lalu .

 ** _Flashback 8 tahun lalu_**

.

 ** _Baekhyun kecil tengah menangis sesenggukan dikolong meja , melihat kedua orangtua nya tengah bertengkar dengan hebat . Mereka saling berteriak dengan suara yang lantang membuat Baekhyun kecil menutup kedua telinga nya dengan ketakutan . Pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kecil ditarik oleh sang eomma dengan paksa hingga keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya . Sedangkan sang kakak yang baru pulang dari sekolah langsung ditarik oleh tuan Byun._**

 ** _"Jinki akan tinggal bersama ku , karena aku membutuhkan nya untuk meneruskan perusahaan", ucap tuan Byun ._**

 ** _"Baiklah aku akan membawa Baekhyun pergi dari rumah ini", ucap nyonya Byun._**

 ** _"Oppa .. Oppa", Baekhyun terus memanggil-manggil kakak laki-laki nya._**

 ** _"Baek .. Baekhyun", Sang kakak terus memanggil adik perempuan nya dengan meronta namun sayang tuan Byun lebih kuat dari nya ._**

.

 ** _Flasback end_**

.

.

Dengan langkah pelan Chanyeol berjalan masuk , namun saat pintu itu ia buka hanya hening yang menyambut nya . Langkah kaki lebarnya ia bawa kearah kamar , namun sayang lagi-lagi hanya hening yang menyambutnya kembali . Mata bulatnya terus menelisik setiap sudut ruangan itu , saat matanya melihat pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka Chanyeol membawa langkahnya kesana . Dengan pelan Chanyeol mendorong pintu nya hingga terbuka dengan lebar . Mata besarnya semakin besar saat melihat Baekhyun sedang menenggelamkan dirinya didalam bathup hingga kulit putih nya yang sudah memucat . Tangan besar Chanyeol dengan sigap mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari bathup dan menggendongnya keatas sofa . Semua pakaian basah Baekhyun Chanyeol buka dan menggantinya dengan pakaian baru . Chanyeol menekan hasratnya saat tubuh mulus Baekhyun terpampang dengan indah , tidak mungkin Chanyeol bercinta dengan Baekhyun disaat gadis ini tak berdaya .

-:-:-:-

"Bagaimana hyung" .

"Seperti nya dia sedang tertekan tapi ini bukan hal serius , kau tidak perlu khawatir . Cukup jaga dia agar tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat dirinya tertekan , sebisa mungkin kau menghiburnya saat dia sedang kacau . Aku akan menuliskan resep obat untuk menurunkan demam nya" .

Tangan chanyeol tampak mengelus kepala baekhyun dengan lembut , tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran . Sebelum melangkah pergi Dokter itu menyerahkan secarik kertas pada chanyeol dan bertanya sesuatu pada laki-laki tampan itu .

"Sebenarnya siapa gadis ini , Chanyeol", tanya dokter itu dengan penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan nya suho hyung", Suho tampak menganggukan kepala nya tanda ia mengerti . Dokter itu pun keluar dari Apartement setelah pekerjaan nya beres .

Chanyeol tampak menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertidur . Wajah gadis itu tampak terlihat pucat karena lama berada didalam bathup dengan air yang dingin . Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan sekarang bahkan langit sudah mulai menggelap , sedangkan seseorang sudah pasti menunggu nya dirumah . Saat Chanyeol tengah berpikir Baekhyun mulai menggerak kan tubuhnya dengan pelan .

"Kau sudah bangun", Saat Baekhyun hendak bangkit namun kepalanya terasa amat sakit .

"eughh", rintih Baekhyun . Chanyeol dengan sigap membantu untuk membaringkan tubuh gadis itu kembali dengan nyaman .

"Kau harus meminum obat mu" .

"Obat", Baekhyun tengah kebingungan.

"Tadi Daddy menyuruh seorang dokter untuk memeriksa mu , sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu", Chanyeol bertanya dengan pelan dan mengelus rambut baekhyun dengan lembut . Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban . Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tampak menggelengkan kepalanya ia hanya menghela nafasnya dengan pelan .

"Ayo minumlah", Chanyeol menyodorkan dua tablet obat dengan segelas air putih .

"Maaf Daddy tidak bisa menemani mu".

"Hum .. aku mengerti Daddy", sahut Baekhyun dengan senyuman lemahnya .

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah berdiri dibalkon kamarnya . Dengan iseng nya Jongin memeluk istrinya dari belakang , namun sayang kyungsoo tidak terkejut ataupun melontarkan kata-kata manja seperti biasa nya . Jongin hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya , wajahnya ia majukan hingga menatap sang istri dari arah samping . Jongin dengan jelas bisa melihat aura istrinya tampak seperti cuaca mendung yang siap untuk mengeluarkan petirnya .

"Kyungie ada apalagi , apa terjadi sesuatu hari ini" .

"Ya memang terjadi sesuatu hari ini".

"Ceritakan padaku", pinta jongin .

"saat aku berada ditoilet Green Cafe aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan eonnie dan oppa lewat telpon" .

"Lalu" .

"Jalang itu", Jongin lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya .

"Dia Baekhyun .. gadis yang pernah datang keacara hari jadi pernikahan nya Oppa dan irene eonnie", lanjut Kyungsoo . Sontak ucapan itu membuat Jongin terkejut , apa telinga nya mendadak rusak saat ini.

"Apa kau bercanda", namun kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan kecut .

.

.

Hari ini sekolah GHS tengah gempar dengan sebuah video yang menayangkan kejadian dimana seorang gadis tengah dicacimaki oleh seorang wanita dewasa . Semua nya saling berbisik , ada yang berbicara dengan lontaran kasar , ada yang melihatnya dengan kasihan dan ada pula yang tertawa melihatnya .

"Jadi gadis beasiswa ini benar-benar seorang jalang" .

"Aku kasihan dengan dirinya sampai dipermalukan ditempat umum seperti itu".

"Dia pantas mendapatkan nya bukan".

"Kalau aku menjadi istri dari laki-laki itu pasti sudah aku bunuh jalang murahan ini" .

"Tapi siapa kira-kira wanita ini , dilihat dari pakaian nya dia seperti dari kalangan orang kaya" .

Luhan yang mendengar semua lontaran-lontaran kasar itu membuat emosi dalam dirinya mendesak untuk keluar .

.

.

Baekhyun masih bergelung dibawah selimut , ia tampak masih nyaman dan terlelap dalam tidurnya . Sedangkan ponsel yang sengaja ia silent tampak berkedip-kedip sedari tadi tanpa henti .

Selang beberapa menit Baekhyun mulai menggeliat dan mata sipitnya dengan perlahan terbuka , jam di dinding bahkan sudah menunjukan pukul 08:45 . Kepala Baekhyun masih terasa sakit bahkan demamnya masih turun . Dengan pelan ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur .

.

.

Mata bulat milik Chanyeol tengah menatap dengan fokus video yang terputar di ponsel miliknya . Rahangnya tampak mengeras , ia jelas tahu siapa wanita yang membelakangi kamera itu . Dengan kasar Chanyeol menjatuhkan ponsel nya diatas meja . Selang beberapa detik ponselnya berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk untuknya .

 **Drrtt...Drrtt...**

 **[Hallo , irene]**

.

.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini", desis kyungsoo .

Wanita itu tengah duduk dengan santai bersama anak kecilnya . Sedangkan tangan nya tengah sibuk menggenggam ponselnya yang berhasil mencuri perhatian nya hari ini . Mata bulat itu dengan fokus menonton video yang sudah tersebar dengan luas di internet.

"Aku menunggu kedatangan mu Oppa".

.

.

"Kyungie , astaga . Bagaimana bisa istri ku melakukan hal seperti ini di depan umum", desis Jongin .

Bahkan diperusahan Jongin semenjak pagi para karyawan nya sudah heboh bergosip membicarakan video itu . Jongin tidak habis pikir ada orang yang melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini .

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah duduk seorang diri dimeja makan dengan roti dan segelas susu . Ia tidak bisa memakan yang lain , bahkan hanya untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi sekalipun . Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas , Ia belum bisa untuk berdiri dengan jangka waktu yang lama . Saat Baekhyun hendak menenggak susu nya tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi . Dengan pelan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu itu . Mata sipit Baekhyun dengan jelas bisa melihat seorang wanita cantik berdiri dihadapan nya dengan raut wajah yang tampak cemas .

Baekhyun dengan sopan mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk masuk dan duduk di sofa merahnya.

"Chanyeol bilang kau sedang sakit".

"Hanya sedikit nyonya", Sahut Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sedang sarapan", dan Baekhyun tampak mengangguk .

"Kau lagi sakit dan hanya sarapan seperti ini", Irene langsung melangkahkan kaki nya kearah dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya .

"Apa yang anda lakukan nyonya".

"Diamlah , kau perlu memakan bubur", sahut irene .

"Kau cukup duduk dan tunggu saja", lanjutnya . Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dibalik punggung irene , bagaimana bisa ia menemukan seorang wanita dengan hati malaikat.

-:-:-:-

Bubur yang dibuat irene sudah siap untuk baekhyun lahap . Dengan sangat pelan Baekhyun menyuap bubur itu dengan mata berbinar .

"Bagaimana rasanya".

"Ini sangat enak nyonya", irene tampak tersenyum dengan senang saat mendengar ucapan baekhyun .

"em .. apa kau sudah melihat ponselmu hari ini", Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti .

"Belum , memangnya ada apa nyonya".

"Tidak , tapi sebaiknya kau jangan dulu melihat ponselmu", Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan wanita dihadapan nya itu . Dan baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya .

.

.

Baekhyun kini seorang diri lagi di Apartement nya . sedangkan Irene sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu . Saat Baekhyun ingat dengan ucapan irene tadi , ia langsung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja . Mata sipit itu tampak membola saat ia melihat notifikasi masuk dengan jumlah yang banyak .

"Kenapa banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan dari Luhan dan Daniel", gumam baekhyun .

Saat sepasang mata Baekhyun melihat video dirinya yang tengah dicacimaki oleh kyungsoo sontak langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja . Baekhyun jelas terkejut , tidak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun ada orang yang melakukan hal seperti ini . Gadis itu bisa menebak jika dirinya sekarang tengah menjadi cemoohan orang-orang lagi diluaran sana . Tubuh Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja diatas lantai , rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri dan menatap semua orang diluaran sana.

 **tingtong...tingtong...**

Sedangkan diluar Apartemen Baekhyun seseorang terus membunyikan bel nya , namun gadis ini bahkan enggan untuk berdiri . Tatapannya tampak kosong dengan airmata yang menetes dari sudut matanya .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Gimana reaksi kyungsoo dan irene ke Baek ? setuju kah seperti itu . atau reaksi kyungsoo kurang galak ? mau bikin lebih galak lagi ? :D .**

 **Gomawo yang sudah follow , fav dan selalu review . Untuk SIDERS mohon KESADARANNYA saja .**

 **silahkan mampir ke kotak review .**

 **THANKS**

 **Guest**

 **Thanks udah mampir di chap-chap sebelumnya . kenapa panggilannya Daddy ? sesuai ama judulnya ya . Chanyeol ma Baekhyun perbedaan usia nya sekitar 17 thn , jadi ga mungkin kalo baekhyun manggil chanyeol dgn nama . Dan alasan lain baekhyun manggil chanyeol dgn sebutan Daddy karena keinginan chanyeol sndri.**

 **babee.ch**

 **makasih ya udah mampir di ff ini :)**

 **hulas99**

 **makasih tetep ngikutin ff ini . kapan naena ? tunggu chanbaek khilaf aja ya :D**

 **Neni Komala**

 **makasih sudah mampir .**

 **bbqqque**

 **gomawo sudah mampir .**

 **veraparkhyun**

 **kita siksa bareng" yuk umin nya :D .. Hahaha Luhan jadi singa betina di ff ini . Kejawab ya di chap ini tentang irene ke baek . Tetep tunggu kelanjutan nya ya .**

 **ruixi1**

 **makasih selalu mampir .**

 **EvieBeeL**

 **untung benih cinta ya bukan benih yang lain :D . makasih selalu mampir .**

 **1004teuk**

 **Aku bikin karakter xiumin d isini bae-bae tapi doyan nusuk :D . Kejawab ya di sini reaksi kyungsoo ke baek .**

 **jyongjae**

 **akan ada saatnya ko chanyeol ntar terjebak ma perasaan nya :D . makasih udh mampir di ff ini .**

see you pecinta chanbaek ...


	10. chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Luhan berdiri didepan pintu Apartement Baekhyun. Sedari tadi gadis itu terus menekan bel, namun sayang tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam. Luhan terus mondar mandir dengan kuku ibu jarinya yang ia gigiti.

"Kau dimana Baek?"

"Astaga, ini membuatku gila!"

Setelah Luhan merasa lelah karena ia tidak mendapat sahutan sama sekali dari dalam akhirnya gadis rusa itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari Apartemen Baekhyun.

-:-:-:-

"Chagi, kau sudah pulang?"

"Hey ada apa dengan wajahmu?" lanjut Sehun saat melihat wajah kekasihnya itu tampak sedang cemas.

"Oppa! apa Oppa tidak tahu berita hari ini?" ucap Luhan dan Sehun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sedang malas melihat ponsel."

"Ish.. lihatlah sekarang!"

"Baiklah-baiklah." dan Sehun mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak dimeja nakas. Ia mulai berseluncur di internet dan matanya langsung membola saat melihat banyak video yang sama.

"Astaga Kyungsoo!"

.

.

Chanyeol dengan rahangnya yang tampak mengeras turun dari dalam mobilnya, ia berjalan dengan tergesa memasuki rumah kediaman adiknya itu.

 **Brakkk...**

Chanyeol membanting pintu utama dengan keras membuat maid dirumah itu terkejut.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara lowbass miliknya.

"Iya Oppa." sahut Kyungsoo dengan santai, tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun pada teriakan kakaknya itu.

"Jangan pernah ikut campur dalam masalah rumah tanggaku!" desisnya.

"Oppa, aku peduli padamu! Gadis itu hanya akan memanfaatkan Oppa untuk keuntungannya sendiri!"

"Diamlah!"

"Bagaimana jika Eomma dan Appa mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol langsung terdiam dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ya! Chanyeol tahu jika orangtuanya sampai mengetahui hal gila ini mereka tidak akan tinggal diam, terutama nyonya Park dia adalah seorang wanita yang keras seperti anak-anaknya. Chanyeol pun melangkah pergi dari rumah Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah datarnya sedangkan adiknya hanya menatap kepergian sang kakak dengan helaan nafasnya.

Chanyeol meninggalkan halaman rumah Kyungsoo begitu saja dengan mengendarai mobil miliknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol sampai dihalaman rumah besarnya. Ia masuk begitu saja dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk. Irene yang melihat kepulangan Chanyeol tampak khawatir dengan wajah sang suami yang terlihat tengah menahan emosinya. Tangan lembutnya menyentuh bahu Chanyeol dan mengelusnya dengan pelan, berharap wanita itu bisa menenangkan amarah suaminya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar dan irene dengan jelas bisa mendengar helaan nafas itu.

"Apa kau habis dari rumah Kyungsoo?"

"Hum, aku muak saat ada seseorang mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kita!" Irene mengelus kembali bahu Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo hanya peduli dengan kita, namun hanya saja caranya yang salah." sahut Irene dengan pelan dan Chanyeol langsung menyentuh tangan wanita itu yang berada dibahunya, laki-laki itu tersenyum kearah Irene dan wanita itupun melakukan hal yang sama pula.

.

.

Hari sudah siang semua orang sudah bersiap untuk memulai aktifitasnya, begitupun dengan Irene. Wanita itu sudah berpakaian rapih namun tidak untuk pergi bekerja melainkan untuk pergi menemui seseorang. Tangannya menyambar tas mahalnya dan melangkah pergi dari rumah itu dengan menenteng paper bag yang berisi makanan untuk ia berikan pada seseorang. Wanita itu pun pergi meninggalkan halaman rumahnya dengan diantar oleh sang supir.

Sekitar kurang lebih setengah jam sebuah mobil mewah tampak terparkir tepat didepan sebuah gedung Apartement milik Park Chanyeol. Wanita itu membawa langkahnya dengan anggun.

Dan kini Irene berdiri tepat didepan pintu Apartement Baekhyun. Ia terus menekan belnya hingga beberapa kali, namun sayang tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam membuat Irene nampak khawatir. Tapi wanita itu terus mencoba tanpa lelah hingga akhirnya terdengar suara knop pintu yang terputar. Irene menarik nafasnya lega namun seperkian detik raut wajahnya nampak berubah saat melihat sosok dihadapannya berdiri dengan wajah yang tampak pucat dan berantakan.

Saat Irene hendak mengeluarkan suaranya tiba-tiba ia dibuat panik saat Baekhyun limbung dan pingsan begitu saja. Tangannya merogoh ponselnya yang berada didalam tas miliknya dan menelepon sang supir yang berada didepan gedung Apartement ini.

Hanya menunggu beberapa menit supir pribadi Irene akhirnya datang, dan dengan sigap ia langsung membawa Baekhyun sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan nyonya nya.

.

.

Wanita itu membawa Baekhyun kerumah sakit Hanseol. Kini gadis cantik itu tengah berbaring dengan selang infus yang menempel ditangannya. Baekhyun masih belum terbangun sedari tadi karena dokter sudah memberikan Baekhyun obat tidur. Tangan Irene tampak mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu kau mulai mengalami kesulitan sekarang, kau bahkan tidak bisa tertidur karena ulah Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku dan maafkan Chanyeol yang sudah membawamu masuk kedalam kehidupan yang sulit." saat Irene berbicara ia merasakan ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu dengan perlahan membuka mata sipitnya, saat mata Baekhyun terbuka hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah senyuman milik Irene.

"Kau sudah terbangun?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk duduk namun rasanya kepala gadis itu terasa berat. Tapi Baekhyun tetap mencoba bangun dan Irene membantu Baekhyun untuk terduduk.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelannya.

"Kau tadi pingsan, apa kau tidak ingat?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia memijit pelipisnya saat terasa kepalanya terasa pusing kembali. Namun tanpa Irene duga Baekhyun melepaskan selang infusnya begitu saja, membuat wanita itu membulat matanya.

"Kenapa kau melepasnya?"

"Aku ingin pulang nyonya." ucap Baekhyun dan mencoba turun dari tempat berbaringnya dengan tubuh terhuyung. Namun beruntunglah Irene dengan sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun dan tidak membuat gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas lantai.

"Kau masih sakit!" namun Baekhyun tetap bersikeras untuk keluar dari rumah sakit Hanseol. Irene menghela nafasnya pelan saat Baekhyun keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengar ucapan Irene.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus pulang kerumahku." Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Irene saat mendengar lontaran wanita itu. Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun menuruti ucapan Irene, karena ia hanya diberi dua pilihan antara tinggal dirumah sakit atau tinggal dikediamannya Irene.

Setelah keputusan Baekhyun untuk tinggal dirumah Irene, akhirnya wanita itu membawa Baekhyun pulang kerumah yang ia tinggali bersama Chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun turun dari dalam mobil dan dibantu oleh Irene. Wanita itu dengan tulus membopong Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah dan membawanya kekamar kosong dilantai atas. Irene membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya dengan nyaman.

"Istirahatlah!"

.

.

Malam sudah tiba suara derum mobil terdengar tampak terparkir tepat dihalaman rumah besar itu. Irene melangkah kearah pintu utama dan benar saja itu adalah suaminya Park Chanyeol dengan raut muka lelahnya. Irene langsung memeluk Chanyeol begitu saja sebagai sambutan kepulangan suaminya. Dan Chanyeol tentu membalas pelukan istrinya dengan kecupan manis dibibir milik Irene. Keduanya melangkah berdampingan dan Chanyeol langsung duduk disofa empuk dengan dasi yang ia longgarkan. Sedangkan tangan Irene tampak memijit bahu Chanyeol membuat laki-laki itu tampak nyaman dengan pijatan istrinya.

"Ayo mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Chanyeol mengangguk dan melangkah pergi kearah lantai atas sedangkan Irene ia membawa langkahnya kearah dapur.

Saat Chanyeol hendak membuka knop pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang batuk dari arah yang berlawanan. Sebelah alisnya tampak terangkat menandakan ia tengah bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang ada didalam kamar itu. Dengan penasaran Chanyeol membawa langkahnya dan mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan. Hanya beberapa detik pintu itupun terbuka dari dalam, Chanyeol sontak langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut saat dihadapannya kini berdiri sosok gadis dengan wajah pucatnya. Tangan Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun masuk dan mendudukannya ditepi ranjang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini? Apa istriku yang membawamu?" Baekhyun tampak mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku!" gadis itu menunduk dan memilin bajunya dengan gugup. Chanyeol yang melihat sikap Baekhyun akhirnya menghela nafasnya. Tangan besarnya merengkuh bahu Baekhyun dengan pelan tanpa menyakitinya.

"Daddy tidak bermaksud untuk berbicara 'Aku tidak menyukaimu berada disini'. Tapi kau tahu saat Daddy melihat istri dan simpanan berada ditempat yang sama itu membuat Daddy tidak nyaman."

'Simpanan? ya, aku hanya simpanan' batin Baekhyun.

"Daddy tenang saja aku akan pulang besok, karena aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang!" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyumannya yang dipaksakan sedangkan hatinya terasa tersayat saat Chanyeol seperti mengusirnya dengan cara yang halus.

"Daddy harus mandi." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyumannya, namun sebelum ia melangkah pergi bibir tebalnya mendarat tepat dibibir cherry milik Baekhyun.

-:-:-:-

Chanyeol kini tengah memandangi wajahnya tepat dihadapan cermin, tangan besarnya menyentuh bibir tebalnya bekas mengecup bibir manis Baekhyun. Dada kirinya terasa berdetak dengan cepat saat ia mengingat kecupan singkat itu.

"Tidak,tidak,tidak mungkin itu terjadi!" gumam Chanyeol dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Akhirnya ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan memutar shower dan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Namun lagi-lagi isi kepalanya kembali teringat dengan wajah Baekhyun dan tubuh mulusnya saat telanjang.

"Aish.." Chanyeol akhirnya mengumpat dan membereskan acara mandinya dengan cepat.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah memandangi makan malamnya dengan senyumam tipisnya. Ia tidak ikut bergabung bersama Chanyeol ataupun Irene dimeja makan. Saat Irene mengajak gadis itu untuk turun makan malam tapi Baekhyun menolaknya.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _1 jam sebelum makan malam_**

 ** _Setelah Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir cherry milik Baekhyun. Tangan besar miliknya mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan dan berucap._**

 ** _"Bisakah kau tidak turun untuk makan malam, Daddy tidak akan nyaman dengan situasi seperti itu."_**

 ** _Flashback End_**

Setelah Baekhyun memandangi makanan itu akhirnya jari lentiknya mulai mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya. Hanya beberapa sendok saja karena nafsu makan Baekhyun bahkan rasanya hilang.

Saat Baekhyun hendak menenggak air minumnya tiba-tiba saja terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu?" Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau hanya makan sedikit, apa makanannya tidak enak?" Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, wanita itu hanya menghela nafasnya melihat gelengan kepala Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya Irene memberikan obat yang sudah diresepkan oleh dokter untuk diminum Baekhyun, dan gadis itu menerimanya dan langsung meminum obatnya. Setelah Baekhyun meminum obatnya Irene menyelimuti gadis itu dan meninggalkan ruang kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun.

-:-:-:-

Setelah Irene meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun ia langsung membawa langkahnya kearah kamarnya. Saat ia membuka pintu itu Irene bisa melihat Chanyeol tengah duduk diatas ranjang dengan laptop yang berada dipangkuannya. Chanyeol langsung tersenyum saat matanya melihat Irene tengah melangkah kearahnya. Wanita itu langsung duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu suaminya. Tangan Chanyeol tampak mengelus kepala Irene dengan lembut, membuat wanita itu nyaman dan hingga memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan lembut dari tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari Irene sudah tertidur dengan deru nafas yang teratur, akhirnya laki-laki itu membaringkan istrinya dengan nyaman. Ia pun ikut berbaring disamping wanita itu.

Beberapa jam berlalu namun sayang Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Isi kepalanya tengah berkelana memikirkan satu nama yang baru-baru ini menggetarkan hatinya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol bangkit dari berbaringnya dan beranjak dari atas ranjang tanpa mengganggu tidur Irene. Namun tanpa Chanyeol sadari saat dirinya keluar dan menutup pintu dengan rapat Irene membuka matanya dan hanya memandang pintu yang tertutup itu.

Chanyeol kini berdiri didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan ragu, namun tangan besarnya dengan perlahan membuka pintu itu. Ia melihat gadisnya tengah tertidur membelakanginya. Chanyeol membawa langkahnya perlahan untuk mendekat dan ia duduk ditepi ranjang. Tangannya tampak mengelus kepala Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu terusik dan membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Dad..daddy!" ucap Baekhyun dengan setengah terkejut. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Tangannya masih mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut tanpa berbicara apapun. Tanpa Baekhyun duga Chanyeol langsung mendaratkan bibir tebalnya tepat dibibir cherry Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam dengan kaku saat bibir tebal milik Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya tanpa lumatan ataupun hisapan. Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu hanya memandangi kepergian Chanyeol dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Kini laki-laki itu tengah berada didapur dengan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul. Sedangkan kepalanya tampak menunduk pertanda ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Terdengar helaan nafas kasar yang Chanyeol keluarkan.

"Tidak,tidak mungkin aku mencintai wanita lain selain istriku!"

-:-:-:-

Chanyeol membawa langkahnya kembali kelantai atas dimana kamarnya berada. Tangannya dengan perlahan membuka knop pintu itu agar tidak mengusik tidur istrinya. Chanyeol meletakan cangkir kopinya diatas meja nakas, dan tangannya tampak mengelus rambut istrinya dengan lembut. Mata besarnya memandangi Irene yang terpejam, namun tanpa Chanyeol tahu wanita itu bahkan tidak tertidur.

"Tuhan memberikan seorang istri yang sempurna sepertimu untukku.

Kita saling jatuh cinta disaat kita masih duduk dibangku sekolah dan kita menghabiskan waktu bersama disaat suka dan duka. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyakiti perasaan wanita sebaik dirimu. Kau tahu, hatiku mulai goyah sekarang saat aku berada disamping Baekhyun dan melihat senyuman gadis itu hatiku berdetak seperti saat pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi... aku tidak mungkin mencintai yang lain." ucap Chanyeol dengan sangat pelan. Namun Irene dengan jelas bisa mendengar semua ucapan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu mengecup kening sang istri cukup lama dan menggenggam tangan Irene dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang seorang wanita tengah sibuk membereskan tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah berangkat bekerja beberapa menit yang lalu. Tangannya tampak memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk dikenakan oleh gadis mungil itu. Bibir Irene nampak tersenyum dengan helaan nafasnya saat ucapan Chanyeol semalam terngiang kembali ditelinganya.

"Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi Chanyeol." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Irene sebelum ia membawa langkahnya keluar kamar dan menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Irene mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, bagaimanapun ia masih mengedepankan sopan santunnya. Hanya beberapa detik pintu kamar Baekhyun pun terbuka, dan Irene langsung memberikan pakaian yang sudah ia pilihkan untuk dipakai gadis itu.

"Pakailah baju ini aku belum pernah memakainya karena ukurannya terlalu kecil."

"Lalu kenapa nyonya membelinya?"

"Karena aku menyukainya seperti aku menyukaimu." Irene tersenyum sebelum ia meninggalkan Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya menatap kepergian Irene dengan banyak pertanyaan.

-:-:-:-

Setelah Baekhyun selesai membersihkan dirinya, ia melangkahkan kakinya kelantai bawah. Irene langsung tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian yang ia berikan celana Jeans hotpants dengan loose shirt yang cocok ditubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat cocok dengan pakaian itu. Apa kau nyaman?" Baekhyun tampak mengangguk dengan senyumannya. Irene menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Ayo kau belum sarapan."

"Sebaiknya saya pulang nyonya." Irene tampak menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Wanita itu menyodorkan sandwich dan segelas susu vanila dengan terpaksa Baekhyun menyantap sarapannya. Irene duduk dihadapan Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengupas apel. Namun suara seseorang membuat Baekhyun dan Irene mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan jalang murahan ini dirumah keluarga Park?"

"Jaga ucapanmu Kyungsoo!"

"Eonnie jangan terlalu baik pada semua orang, jalang ini suatu saat nanti akan merebut semuanya dari eonnie. Untuk apa Eonnie membawanya kerumah ini, jalang ini bahkan tidak pantas untuk menginjakan kakinya dirumah ini." Irene terdiam beberapa saat dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun sedang sakit, aku merawatnya. Bagaimanapun gadis ini yang akan memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga Park." Kyungsoo berdecih mendengar ucapan Irene.

"Eonnie kau terlalu bodoh! Tidak akan ada seorang ibu yang mau memberikan bayinya pada orang lain. Hanya orang tidak waras dan haus dengan uang yang melakukan hal gila seperti itu!" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo semakin menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Cukup!" Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan mendengar semua ucapan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo. Airmatanya bahkan sudah mulai menetes dengan semua cacian wanita itu.

"Asal anda tahu nyonya, saya bukan orang seperti itu. Saya akan menepati janji saya untuk memberikan seorang keturunan untuk keluarga Park dan saya tidak akan mengingkari janji itu." Kyungsoo berdecih kembali mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan dua wanita itu, sedangkan Irene terus berteriak memanggilnya. Tapi sayang Baekhyun menulikan pendengarannya, ia terus berlari meninggalkan rumah besar itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi.

Baekhyun terus berlari dengan isakannya, membuat orang-orang menatap aneh kearahnya. Bahkan banyak pria yang memandang haus akan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia kini duduk dihalte bus dengan pakaian yang memamerkan setengah paha mulusnya dan sandal rumah yang tidak sempat ia ganti. Bahkan ia tidak membawa uang untuk bisa pulang ke Apartementnya. Baekhyun kini tengah kebingungan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa pulang tidak mungkin dirinya terus berjalan untuk sampai ketempat tinggalnya. Namun ditengah kebingungannya tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Thanks**

 **Loeybee61, senpaibaekhyun, rly, babygurlz, VFlicka6104, Menopon gallinae, Ekayoon, jyongjae, baeklips, Guest, Neni komala, hulas99, veraparkhyun, EvieBeeL, ruixi1, babee.ch, neomuchanbaek, 1004teuk.**


	11. chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

"Daniel." gumam Baekhyun saat ia melihat sosok laki-laki yang dikenalnya tengah melangkah kearahnya. Daniel menghampiri Baekhyun dan ia langsung melepaskan jaket miliknya untuk menutupi paha gadis itu yang sedari tadi dipandang haus oleh para lelaki hidung belang. Tangan Daniel langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sedangkan kedua mata sipit laki-laki itu menatap tajam kearah para lelaki tadi yang sempat memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan laparnya. Kini Daniel mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan halte bus itu.

Beberapa menit perjalanan dilalui keduanya. Daniel dan Baekhyun kini berada disungai Han, namun keduanya enggan keluar dari mobil itu.

"Baek?" Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggil namanya langsung menoleh kearah Daniel.

"Kau tahu! semua murid membicarakanmu dan itu membuatku muak untuk pergi kesekolah." Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan. Sedangkan Daniel ia membawa tatapannya kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Jadi.. yang selama ini aku pikirkan memang benar?"

"Seharusnya kau menjauhi ku!" Daniel yang mendengar lontaran Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tak setuju. Sebelah tangannya ia bawa untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Tinggalkan laki-laki itu, kumohon! aku bisa membantu masalah keuanganmu Baek." Baekhyun menarik tangan yang digenggam oleh Daniel dengan helaan nafasnya.

"Berhentilah untuk peduli padaku, Daniel!" dan laki-laki itupun hanya menghela nafasnya saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang dengan jelas menyuruh Daniel untuk tidak peduli pada gadis itu lagi.

"Datanglah padaku saat kau dicampakan olehnya!" lanjut Daniel dengan suara pelannya sedangkan tatapannya tampak lurus kedepan. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Daniel sontak langsung menolehkan tatapannya kearah laki-laki disampingnya.

.

.

 **SKIP**

.

.

Suara dering ponsel terdengar nyaring membangunkan gadis bersurai hitam yang terlelap dibawah selimut hangatnya. Dengan terpaksa mata sipitnya perlahan ia buka dan tangannya sibuk menggapai ponsel yang masih berdering diatas meja nakas.

Mata sipit Baekhyun langsung terbuka dengan sempurna saat satu nama terpampang dilayar ponsel miliknya.

"Soensaengnim!" gumamnya dan langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

Setelah perbincangan lewat telponnya selesai, Baekhyun langsung membawa langkahnya kekamar mandi. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 25 menit dan sekarang gadis bersurai hitam itu tengah berdiri dihadapan sebuah cermin dengan menatap dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya saat ia memandangi tubuhnya yang sudah terbalut seragam sekolah.

Setelah dirasa siap Baekhyun langsung keluar dari apartemen nya dengan menaiki taksi untuk sampai ke Growl high school. Hanya sekitar 15 menit untuk Baekhyun sampai didepan bangunan sekolah itu. Baekhyun langsung membawa langkahnya memasuki area sekolah, namun hanya hening yang menyambutnya karena ini memang sudah waktunya untuk para murid memulai pelajarannya sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

.

"Jalang itu datang lagi ke sekolah!" teriak salahsatu siswi yang berlari masuk kedalam kelas. Sontak Luhan langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Sedangkan dikelas itu sekarang nampak gaduh karena kedatangan Baekhyun. Banyak dari mereka langsung menggosipkannya bahkan mencaci makinya.

Mata rusa Luhan terus menelusuri area sekolah luasnya mencari sosok Baekhyun dan berharap menemukannya. Tanpa rasa lelah Luhan terus mencari Baekhyun hingga sudut bibirnya terangkat saat ia melihat sosok gadis mungil itu yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu yang biasa digunakan untuk rapat para guru.

"Baek!" panggil Luhan dengan menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan gadis itu sontak langsung menolehkan tatapannya.

"Luhan!"

"Aku senang melihatmu kembali Baek!" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menyahuti ucapan Luhan, namun seperkian detik gadis itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus masuk sekarang!" ucapnya dan langsung memasuki ruangan itu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

Langkah Baekhyun seketika langsung terhenti saat beberapa orangtua murid dan guru sudah duduk dikursinya, namun ia langsung membungkuk sopan yang hanya disahuti decakan dari para wanita itu. Setelah Baekhyun dipersilahkan untuk duduk oleh salahsatu gurunya akhirnya Baekhyun pun duduk.

Semua para orangtua yang berada diruangan itu tanpa berbasa basi langsung menacaci maki Baekhyun. Gadis yang kini duduk dengan kepala menunduk hanya mampu memainkan ujung seragamnya, ia berharap Park Chanyeol datang untuk membantunya keluar dari situasi saat ini. Namun sayang itu hanya sebatas harapannya, bahkan sejak hari kemarin laki-laki itu tidak menghubunginya. Baekhyun jelas mengerti Park Chanyeol bukanlah laki-laki biasa, dia mempunyai hal yang lebih penting untuk diurusi dalam kehidupannya. Dan dirinya hanyalah seorang simpanan pikir gadis itu.

"Keluarkan gadis itu dari sekolah ini!"

"Seorang jalang tidak pantas sekolah disini!"

"Jika sekolah ini membiarkan seorang jalang berkeliaran itu akan membuat nilai sekolah ini terlihat buruk."

"Dia bisa membawa pengaruh buruk untuk anak-anak kami!"

Semua cacian dan makian yang terlontar dari para wanita yang terlihat elegant namun tidak dengan mulut mereka. Baekhyun hanya semakin menundukan kepalanya dengan meremas ujung seragamnya dengan kuat, bahkan airmatanya sudah mendesak untuk keluar dari tempatnya. Sedangkan para guru mencoba untuk meredam emosi para wanita itu yang tidak henti-hentinya mencaci maki Baekhyun.

 **Brakkkk...**

Salahsatu dari mereka menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuat Baekhyun jelas terkejut dan begitupun dengan para guru.

"Jika sekolah ini tidak mau mengeluarkan jalang itu, maka para orangtua akan memindahkan anaknya kesekolah lain!" desis wanita itu. Para guru sontak langsung saling memandang saat lontaran itu terdengar. Dan Baekhyun, gadis yang sedari tadi menunduk dan bahkan airmata nya mulai menetes membasahi pipi nya. Gadis bersurai hitam itu dengan pelan memundurkan kursinya dan ia bangkit menatap semua orang yang berada diruangan itu.

.

.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun begitu goyah saat ia keluar dari ruangan guru, namun dengan cepat jari lentiknya mengusap airmata yang mulai menetes kembali. Rasanya ia sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk berjalan saat ini. Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa terasa ia berjalan ditengah lapangan, namun sesuatu yang terlempar tepat mengenai punggungnya membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Suara riuh para murid dengan cacian, makian, hinaan dan kata-kata kasar jelas terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Tidak sedikit dari mereka melemparkan makanan dan bahkan sampah kearah Baekhyun. Hatinya terasa sangat terluka, saat para murid yang dulu selalu tersenyum hangat padanya kini malah sebaliknya. Namun tidak sampai disitu ulah para murid terus berlanjut hingga banyak dari mereka menumpahkan minuman tepat diatas kepalanya, Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat rasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

"Hentikan!" teriak Luhan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan brengsek!" desis Daniel dengan marah saat kedua matanya melihat kerumunan yang tengah merendahkan Baekhyun. Luhan dan Daniel dengan cepat membawa langkahnya kearah Baekhyun yang sudah benar-benar kacau. Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun tanpa peduli jika seragamnya akan kotor juga. Sedangkan Daniel tangannya langsung mencengkram wajah seorang gadis yang tadi sempat menumpahkan ice coffe pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya, sontak gadis itu tidak berani menatap wajah laki-laki itu.

"Kau berani melakukannya?" teriak Daniel tepat didepan wajah siswi itu.

"Dan kalian.." ucap Daniel dengan menunjuk para murid itu dengan rahang yang tampak mengeras.

"Daniel.." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara pelannya dan sontak Daniel langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Hentikan! aku memang pantas menerimanya." ucap Baekhyun dan langsung berlari begitu saja. Luhan dan Daniel terus berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan berlari menyusulnya, namun sayang gadis itu pergi dengan menaiki taksi.

Sedangkan dipaling belakang dua orang tengah tersenyum dengan kemenangannya, kedua nya berhighfive dengan pelan tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Semua murid mulai membubarkan diri dengan rasa puasnya.

.

"Xiumin, Bukankah jalang itu sudah dikeluarkan? lalu bagaimana bisa dia kembali kesekolah hari ini?" Xiumin hanya berdecih saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Yuju.

"Dia bisa bertahan karena pemilik sekolah ini!"

"A..apa maksudmu? jangan bilang.." Xiumin hanya tersenyum kecut kearah Yuju.

"Dia jalangnya!" Yuju hanya membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Aku mendapatkan video itu dari sepupuku yang sempat merekam kejadian memalukan itu. Awalnya aku tidak tertarik, namun saat aku melihat siapa didalam video itu akhirnya aku memintanya dan tada...berhasil bukan?"

"Astaga.. aku benar-benar tidak percaya!"

"Tapi akan semakin seru jika istri dari pemilik sekolah ini yang turun tangan sendiri untuk mengahancurkan jalang itu!" lanjut Xiumin dengan senyuman jahatnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan gontai memasuki apartement miliknya. Kini gadis itu berdiri tepat dihadapan cermin tengah menatap dirinya yang sangat kacau. Baekhyun mulai menangis kembali, namun tangisan sekarang bukanlan tangisan yang ia tahan seperti tadi. Tubuhnya langsung terjatuh begitu saja, dan kini ia terduduk dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Jari-jari lentiknya dengan perlahan mulai terangkat, Baekhyun membuka seragamnya dengan cara memaksanya hingga kancing-kancingnya terlepas dari tempatnya. Bukan hanya itu setelah seragamnya terlepas dari tubuhnya, Baekhyun merobek seragamnya dengan isakannya. Tangisan itu semakin keras saat Baekhyun memandangi seragamnya yang kotor dan bahkan sekarang sudah terkoyak oleh ulahnya sendiri.

"Oppa.."

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini gadis bersurai hitam itu tengah duduk ditepi ranjang menunggu kedatangan seseorang dengan handuk yang membalut tubuhnya. Setelah ia mendapatkan pesan dari seorang laki-laki yang akan mengunjunginya hari ini, Baekhyun dengan bergegas membersihkan dirinya.

Sekitar 1 jam lamanya Baekhyun menunggu hingga tak terasa gadis itu sampai tertidur begitu saja. Terdengar suara pintu apartement terbuka dan derap langkah kaki mulai mendekat kearah kamar Baekhyun. Namun gadis itu masih tertidur dengan lelap diatas ranjang.

Chanyeol laki-laki itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan handuk yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia hanya membasahi tenggorokannya saat melihat paha dan bahu mulus Baekhyun yang terpampang begitu saja.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Daniel tengah berbicara bersama 3 laki-laki bertubuh besar. Salahsatu dari 3 laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah amplop bewarna coklat dan Daniel langsung menerimanya.

"Kerja bagus!"

"Dan ini imbalan yang sudah kujanjikan waktu itu." lanjut Daniel dengan memberikan amplop coklat berisi sejumlah uang. 3 laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan lebar saat menerima amplop itu.

"Senang bekerjasama dengan anda tuan. Jika anda membutuhkan bantuan kami kembali, anda bisa menghubungi kami." Daniel hanya mengangguk menyahuti ucapan laki-laki itu. Ia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu saat urusan bersama orang suruhannya selesai.

.

.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap dengan mengelus wajahnya. Sontak gadis itu terusik saat merasakan elusan dari jari seseorang. Mata sipitnya dengan perlahan terbuka, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah senyuman tampan milik seseorang. Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk tubuh kekar itu begitu saja. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut namun seperkian detik tangannya langsung mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau merindukan daddy?" Chanyeol merasakan anggukan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan daddy, kemarin daddy sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan dikantor dan dirumah. Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika daddy mempunyai istri yang harus daddy utamakan." ucap Chanyeol dengan terus mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

'Ya. aku hanya seorang simpanan yang harus tahu diri.' batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu dan ia membawa tatapannya kearah Chanyeol, sedangkan jari-jari lentiknya menangkup wajah laki-laki itu dan menariknya hingga jarak wajah keduanya semakin dekat. Baekhyun mulai memiringkan wajahnya dan bibir cherry itu tepat mendarat dibibir tebal Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun yang memulainya, namun tanpa berpikir lagi tangan Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun hingga ciuman itu mulai memanas. Kedua bibir itu saling melumat dengan kasar, jari lentik Baekhyun mulai membuka ikatan dasi dileher Chanyeol dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Lidah panas Chanyeol mulai menerobos masuk dan saling bermain dengan lidah Baekhyun. Sedangkan jari-jari lentik gadis itu membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan Chanyeol bisa merasakan getaran ditangan Baekhyun.

Akhirnya permainan itu terpaksa Chanyeol hentikan, tangan Baekhyun yang masih mencoba membuka kancing kemejanya langsung Chanyeol cekal.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kemudian tersenyum. Jari lentiknya ia bawa kembali untuk membuka kancing terakhir dan membuka kemeja Chanyeol lalu ia jatuhkan keatas lantai.

"Bukankah ini yang seharuskah aku lakukan sebagai seorang jalang dari pemilik sekolah?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mari kita mulai perjanjian itu sekarang, buat aku mengandung anak untuk keluarga Park dan kita selesaikan kontrak itu!"

"Kau sedang tidak baik hari ini!"

Namun Baekhyun langsung menarik handuk yang membalut tubuhnya dan terpampanglah tubuh mulus gadis itu. Chanyeol hanya diam menatap wajah Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan gadis itu ia bawa untuk menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk menyentuh kulit halusnya. Saat Baekhyun membawa jari-jari Chanyeol untuk meremas payudara nya, suara desahan milik Baekhyun mulai terdengar.

"Aoughh, oughhh"

Chanyeol jelas tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi saat suara desahan indah milik baekhyun terdengar oleh kedua telinganya. Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan melumat kasar bibir gadis yang berada dibawahnya. Sedangkan tangannya melanjutkan memainkan gundukan yang sempat Baekhyun mulai. Suara lenguhan terdengar dan jari-jari Baekhyun mulai mencengkram erat helaian rambut Chanyeol, saat tangan Chanyeol terus meremas payudara Baekhyun lidah kedua nya tengah bermain dengan kasar.

Chanyeol langsung menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun dengan lidah basahnya membuat gadis itu terus melenguh dengan nikmat. Hingga lidahnya terhenti tepat ditengah-tengah paha Baekhyun. Lubang sempit itu membuat Chanyeol sangat tergoda bahkan kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus oleh celana tampak mengembung dengan sesak. Lidah basahnya ia bawa untuk menjilati lubang itu dengan mengelus paha Baekhyun.

"Oughhh dadhh terushhh aughh eummh"

Chanyeol semakin semangat saat desahan itu terdengar kembali. Kedua tangan Baekhyun mencengkram seprai hingga kusut saat sesuatu rasanya mendesak untuk keluar.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Chanyeol langsung melepaskan celananya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Laki-laki itu kini menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun kembali dengan kejantanannya yang ia gesek-gesekan dilubang yang tampak merah muda dan begitu menggoda. Sedangkan bibir tebal Chanyeol tengah bermain dileher mulus Baekhyun, membuat gadis yang berada dibawahnya terus melenguh dan mendesah.

"Daddy akan memasukannya, ini akan terasa sakit tapi daddy akan berusaha untuk melakukannya dengan lembut." bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun dan laki-laki itu langsung menjilati dan menggigit telinga Baekhyun dengan sensual. Chanyeol dengan perlahan mengarahkan kejantanannya dan mulai mendorongnya untuk masuk, Baekhyun langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya sedangkan jari-jarinya tampak mencengkram punggung Chanyeol hingga kuku-kukunya bahkan menancap dikulit laki-laki itu. Chanyeol jelas merasakan perih dipunggungnya dan ia menghentikan dorongan itu untuk semakin masuk kedalam. Chanyeol bisa melihat bibir Baekhyun yang digigit hingga terluka sedangkan airmatanya tampak menetes melewati pipi gadis itu. Tangan Chanyeol langsung mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir yang terluka itu.

 **Cup..**

"Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri, lampiaskan rasa sakitmu pada daddy." ucap Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya yang tampak mengelus bibir cherry itu. Chanyeol mulai mendorong kembali kejantanan nya dan merobek sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Sakithh dadhh aughhh." ucap Baekhyun dan semakin mencengkram punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerang saat antara kejantanannya dicengkram kuat oleh lubang sempit Baekhyun dan punggungnya yang di cengkram kuat oleh jari-jari Baekhyun. Kesakitan yang Baekhyun rasakan mulai tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat saat Chanyeol mulai menumbuk kejantanannya di dalam lubang sempit Baekhyun.

"aoughhh oughhh eumphh terushhh dadhhh aughh."

"Kau sangat nikmathh sayang."

Suara decit ranjang terdengar menggema diruangan kamar itu bersama desahan indah dan erangan keduanya. Sedangkan bagian bawah keduanya terus saling beradu dengan cepat.

"Aughhhhhhh..." Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya saat sesuatu cairan panas keluar dari lubang sempitnya. Sedangkan laki-laki yang berada diatas tubuhnya terus menumbuk dengan kuat.

.

.

"Brengsek!" teriak Daniel di dalam kamarnya saat ia membuka amplop coklat yang berisikan sebuah video pengakuan dua orang laki-laki yang bahkan sudah babak belur diakibatkan hantaman oleh 3 orang suruhan Daniel. Rahangnya tampak mengeras sedangkan tangannya mengepal dengan kuat hingga memutih.

"Gadis itu berani menyentuh milikku!" desisnya.

.

.

Dua jam sudah permainan panas keduanya, namun tanpa lelah Chanyeol terus menumbuk lubang Baekhyun. Gadis yang berada dibawah Chanyeol bahkan sudah terlihat lelah, Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali menyemburkan cairan nya sedangkan Chanyeol dia baru tiga kali menanamkan sahamnya. Hingga tumbukan terakhirnya cairan panas itu menyembur kembali, kepala Chanyeol langsung menengadah dengan mata yang tertutup. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia merasa cairan panas itu memenuhi tubuhnya. Chanyeol langsung mencabut kejantanannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. Rasanya begitu tak nyaman saat lubang sempitnya terasa kosong. Nafas kedua nya tampak terengah dibarengi dengan senyuman, Tangan Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun dan memandangi wajah cantik gadis yang kini bertelanjang disampingnya.

"Kita sudah melakukannya, terimakasih untuk malam ini sayang" ucap Chanyeol dan bangkit dari berbaringnya.

"Daddy harus pulang ini sudah larut malam, istri daddy pasti sudah menunggu dirumah." ucap Chanyeol kembali dengan mengecup bibir cherry Baekhyun. Rasanya hati Baekhyun semakin retak saat lagi-lagi ia mendengar kata sederhana yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, namun apa hak nya untuk ia cemburu pada wanita yang jelas-jelas istri sah dari laki-laki yang mulai ia cintai. Laki-laki tinggi itu memakai pakaiannya kembali dengan cepat, sekali lagi ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang gadis itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol dari apartement milik Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya menatap perut ratanya dibalik selimut dengan elusan lembutnya.

"Cepatlah tumbuh baby." gumam Baekhyun dengan senyuman sendu nya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya..**

 **Brakkk...**

Seseorang menggebrak pintu dengan sangat keras membuat seisi kelas langsung menatap kearahnya. Sedangkan kedua matanya nampak menelusuri isi kelas dengan tatapan tajamnya sedangkan rahangnya bahkan terlihat mengeras menahan emosi yang mendesak untuk keluar. Daniel membawa langkahnya ke salahsatu meja dan menarik pergelangan tangan yuju dengan kasar membuat gadis itu mendesis nyeri dan mencoba berontak.

"Lepaskan Daniel, kau melukai ku."

"Diam gadis sialan!" desis Daniel dan membuat gadis itu langsung bungkam. Daniel menyeret gadis itu dan menubrukannya ke dinding dingin, sedangkan sebelah tangannya mencengkram wajah Yuju dengan erat membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi mendesis nyeri.

"Berani kau menyentuh milikku!"

"Apa maksudmu, Daniel?" Daniel melepaskan cengkraman di wajah Yuju dengan kasar, sedangkan bibirnya tampak tersenyum dengan ketus.

"Kau lihat ini." ucap Daniel kembali dengan memperlihatkan sebuah video dua orang laki-laki yang babak belur telah mengaku menjadi orang suruhannya Yuju. Gadis itu hanya bisa diam saat tatapan tajam Daniel tepat menatapnya. Disaat Daniel melayangkan pukulan nya ke dinding tepat disamping wajah Yuju, tiba-tiba Luhan datang. Gadis bermata rusa itu tampak penasaran saat melihat Daniel dengan raut muka emosi nya.

"Ada apa dengan raut muka mu itu, Daniel?"

"Apa kau juga yang menyebarkan video itu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, laki-laki itu malah bertanya kepada Yuju.

"Ya memang aku yang sudah menyebarkan poto Baekhyun di klub malam, tapi video itu bukan aku yang menyebarkannya." ucap Yuju dengan sedikit berteriak tepat dihadapan wajah Daniel.

"Lalu?" sambung Luhan. Yuju yang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan langsung berdecih.

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika sahabat mu sendiri yang melakukan nya."

"Apa yang coba kau katakan?" desis Luhan.

"Kau bisa memeriksa ponselnya." saat mendengar ucapan Yuju, gadis bermata rusa itu langsung membawa langkahnya cepat kearah kelasnya. Tangannya tampak mengepal dengan erat sedangkan rahangnya tampak mengeras. Luhan berjalan dengan emosi bahkan gadis itu sampai mendorong salahsatu siswa yang menghalangi jalannya. Saat tepat di depan pintu kelas Luhan langsung menggebrak pintu dengan keras hingga semua murid dikelas itu menatap kearah nya begitu pun dengan Xiumin, membuat gadis yang tengah membaca bukunya itu langsung di buat terkejut. Luhan membawa langkahnya masuk dengan tatapan tajamnya, Xiumin yang merasa aura Luhan yang memerah membuat hatinya mendadak tidak baik.

"Kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **author mau cuap-cuap dulu sedikit *hehe .**

 **Ada yang tidak nyaman saat Baekhyun manggil Chanyeol 'Daddy'? mungkin sebagian pasti ngerasa ga nyaman! author sengaja bikin Baekhyun manggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan 'Daddy' di sesuaikan dengan judulnya. Dan disini perbedaan Baek ama Chan 17 tahun ya, jadi ga mungkin kalo author bikin Baekhyun manggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan nama doang.**

 **Lalu Luhan kenapa manggil Sehun dengan panggilan 'oppa'? karena mereka sepasang kekasih beda ama chanbaek.**

 **Dan satu lagi sebagian readers pasti kesel ama karakter Irene disini kan? maafkan author :D . author tahu betul kemungkinan besar di RL ga bakalan ada wanita cem Irene :D . author sengaja bikin karakter Irene baik banget disini, karena author ga mau semua karakter di FF ini pada jahat semua ke Baek, author ga tega *nangis.. Baek bakalan di kelilingi ama orang baik dan jahat.**

 **Thanks**

 **loeyaBee, dytdyt, chanbaek92, hulas99, Neni Komala, Loeybee61, Ossy bee, ruixi1, VFlicka6104, jyongjae, babee.ch, veraparkhyun, 1004teuk, Baekechantol, Guest, Ekayoon, minnie14, readlyf**


	12. chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Mata sipit milik Baekhyun terbuka dengan perlahan menatap langit biru dipagi hari lewat jendela kaca kamarnya, sedangkan tubuhnya masih dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai pakaianpun dibalik selimut tebalnya. Jari lentiknya menyingkap selimut itu dan ia hendak bangkit dari berbaringnya, namun Baekhyun sedikit mendesis nyeri saat bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit. Namun gadis itu tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dari berbaringnya, mata sipitnya bisa melihat bercak darah dan sperma diseprai putihnya yang sudah mengering. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya perlahan saat mengingat kejadian semalam yang ia lalui bersama daddy tampannya. Gadis cantik itu mulai berjalan dengan telanjang mengambil handuk yang tergeletak diatas lantai, memakainya dan kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

.

.

Seorang wanita berdiri dibelakang punggung suami tingginya yang kini tengah sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan ia pakai untuk ketempat kerjanya. Punggung suaminya yang terpampang tanpa sehelai kain itu hanya dipandanginya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Bekas luka dipunggung Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya bekas cakaran dipunggung suaminya membuat Irene berpikir tentang apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol kemarin malam. Irene seorang wanita dewasa, ia tidak bodoh dengan bekas cakaran yang jelas terlihat dipunggung suaminya itu. Irene hendak bertanya namun urung saat Chanyeol membawa langkahnya kearah wanita itu dengan mengecup kening sang istri dan memintanya untuk memakaikan dasinya.

"Pagi ku selalu indah, saat aku melihat istri secantik dirimu." Irene hanya tersenyum dengan lontaran Chanyeol.

.

.

Sedangkan disalahsatu kelas, saat ini tengah menonton sirusa manis yang bertransformasi menjadi seorang monster cantik. Tangan Luhan mencengkram dengan sangat kuat wajah Xiumin hingga gadis itu mendesis nyeri, bahkan yang melihatnya pun bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi kau yang melakukannya?" teriak Luhan tepat dihadapan wajah Xiumin, sedangkan tangannya semakin mencengkram wajah gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu Lulu?"

"Ck, jangan pernah memanggil namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu!" desis Luhan dan melepaskan cengkramannya dengan sangat kasar. Tangannya langsung merogoh ponsel milik Xiumin disaku seragamnya tanpa seizin gadis itu. Xiumin jelas berontak dan berusaha mengambil ponsel miliknya, namun sayang kekuatan Luhan lebih besar darinya. Saat jari-jarinya sibuk mencari rekaman video itu dan hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk Luhan menemukannya. Dan...

 **Pranggg...**

Luhan melempar ponsel milik Xiumin kedinding yang tak berdosa. Sipemilik ponsel itu langsung membolakan matanya, begitupun dengan murid yang berada didalam kelas. Namun berbeda dengan Daniel, laki-laki itu hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukan Luhan pada Xiumin. Sedangkan Yuzu gadis yang berdiri disamping Daniel nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan, karena selama ini gadis rusa itu dikenal sebagai gadis yang manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Xiumin saat kedua matanya melihat ponsel miliknya diinjak oleh kaki Luhan tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kau ingat?" ucap Luhan dengan suara pelannya tepat ditelinga Xiumin.

"Jika aku menemukan seseorang yang menyakiti Baekhyun, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" desisnya lagi dengan mencengkram kerah seragam Xiumin dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak meja dibelakangnya. Xiumin hanya mendesis nyeri saat punggungnya menabrak kaki meja, sedangkan jari-jari tangan Luhan kini melingkar dileher Xiumin dengan ketat membuat sosok itu terbatuk-batuk. Daniel yang melihat perbuatan gadis rusa itu akhirnya membawa langkahnya dan hendak menarik Luhan.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya!" ucap Daniel.

"Diam ditempatmu, ini urusanku dengan gadis sialan ini!" desis Luhan dengan membawa telunjuknya kearah Daniel, sedangkan mata gadis itu sudah memerah dengan emosi yang menguasai dirinya.

"Luhan!"

Xiumin dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Luhan dan membuat gadis bermata rusa itu terdorong kebelakang dengan wajahnya menubruk kaki meja, membuat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah yang anyir. Luhan yang melihat keberanian Xiumin hanya tersenyum kecut dengan ibu jarinya mengusap darah disudut bibir miliknya.

"Kau berani melawanku rupanya." ucap Luhan dan...

 **Plakkk...**

Tak main-main Luhan langsung menampar pipi Xiumin hingga meninggalkan bekas tamparan disana, sedangkan tangan kirinya langsung menarik rambut Xiumin hingga gadis itu menengadah keatas. Daniel mencoba kembali untuk menghentikan Luhan, namun sayang gadis rusa itu tidak mengidahkan ucapan laki-laki itu. Bahkan semua murid dikelas itupun tidak berani menolong Xiumin, begitupun dengan Yuzu gadis itu hanya menelan ludahnya melihat sikap Luhan yang kini seperti monster tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Baekhyun?" teriaknya, namun Xiumin tetap diam dan itu benar-benar membuat Luhan semakin diliputi emosi.

"Jawab brengsek!" desisnya.

"Aku muak, aku muak dengan jalang itu. Gara-gara jalang itu aku selalu diperlakukan seperti robot oleh eomma ku sendiri, setiap hari, setiap jam, bahkan setiap menit aku harus belajar, belajar dan belajar. Aku lelah selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Baekhyun. Aku ingin menyingkirkan jalang itu dari sekolah ini!" Luhan yang mendengar semua lontaran Xiumin semakin menarik rambut gadis itu.

"Jangan pernah memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan seperti itu!" desis Luhan kembali dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari rambut Xiumin dengan kasar.

"Jadi hanya karena itu kau menyakiti sahabatmu sendiri?" tanya Daniel dengan senyumannya yang tampak meremehkan.

"Ck, jalang itu bukan sahabatku. Dan kau, kau mencintai seorang jalang yang bahkan sudah pernah ditiduri oleh..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? apa kalian tidak malu dengan seragam yang kalian pakai, hah? bahkan kalian seorang gadis, apa kalian ingin menjadi gadis berandalan? kalian berdua ikut keruang guru, sekarang!" bentak seorang guru yang baru saja memasuki kelas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini Chanyeol tampak sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen miliknya, sesekali ia melemaskan otot-otot kakunya. Namun tanpa diundang gadis mungilnya datang begitu saja mengisi pikirannya. Bibir tebalnya tampak tersenyum dengan tampan saat malam panasnya ia lakukan bukan hanya karena tergoda oleh gadis itu, namun juga karena perasaan lain didalam hatinya yang mulai tumbuh. Tangannya mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja, namun saat jarinya menyentuh layar ponselnya nampaklah sebuah potret dirinya bersama Irene yang tengah tersenyum bersama.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak menepati janji ku dulu. Hatiku mulai goyah saat ini, namun percayalah kau tetap yang terindah. Kau yang pertama dan terakhir untuk hidupku, perasaan ini... mungkin hanya sesaat untuk kurasakan." gumamnya dengan terus mengelus potret Irene dilayar ponsel miliknya.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun didalam kamarnya. Kedua lututnya tampak ia tekuk dengan dagu yang ia tumpukan disana. Sedangkan isi pikirannya berkelana atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan sudah mereka lakukan bersama. Tatapannya tampak kosong menatap kearah depan dengan bayang-bayang malam panas yang dilaluinya. Namun ditengah-tengah lamunannya terdengar dering ponsel miliknya yang berada disamping kakinya. Tangannya langsung mengambil ponsel itu dan membuka pesan masuk dengan senyuman miliknya.

\--

 **From: Handsome Daddy**

 **01:45 pm**

 **Tunggu daddy sore ini**.

\--

.

.

 **Brakkk...**

Sehun yang tertidur diatas ranjangnya langsung terbangun begitu saja, saat terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan sangat keras.

"Astaga, chagi!"

 **Brukkk...**

Luhan membanting tas miliknya yang tak berdosa itu tepat mendarat diatas lantai dingin dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak mengerikan.

"Brengsek!"

"Chagi, kau mengataiku brengsek!"

"Gadis sialan itu yang brengsek!" desis Luhan. Sehun yang mendengar desisan kekasihnya itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Laki-laki albino itu bangkit dari atas ranjangnya dan merengkuh bahu Luhan untuk duduk diatas ranjang. Tangannya tampak mengelus bahu kekasih cantiknya itu berharap elusan lembut dari tangannya bisa menenangkan Luhan.

"Ayo ceritakan semuanya pada oppa." ucap Sehun dengan pelan.

.

.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam terlewati kini siang digantikan sore. Bahkan langit sudah menampakan warna senjanya yang indah. Seorang gadis dengan hotpants dan loose shirtnya yang memamerkan sebelah bahunya terlihat sangat seksi dengan rambut hitamnya yang ia cepol dengan asal. Gadis itu tengah berdiri dengan pan dan spatula yang berada digenggaman tangannya, jari-jari lentiknya tengah sibuk memasukan bahan-bahan makanan kedalam pan yang tengah mengeluarkan aroma yang tampak menggoda siapapun yang mencium aroma masakannya. Tanpa disadarinya seorang laki-laki mengendap masuk kedalam dapur dengan senyuman tampan miliknya. Dan...

 **Greppp**

Laki-laki itu langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Daddy."

"Iya ini daddy, sayang." sahut Chanyeol dengan mencium bahu Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Jari-jari besarnya ia tautkan dengan jari-jari lentik Baekhyun dan membawanya memeluk perut gadis itu. Chanyeol terus mengecup dan mengendus bahu Baekhyun membuat gadis itu terkikik geli.

"Daddy merindukanmu." ucapnya dengan berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Lidah basah Chanyeol terus menggoda leher Baekhyun membuat gadis itu dengan terpaksa mematikan kompor yang kini menyala. Tangan Chanyeol langsung membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendaratkan bibir tebalnya tepat dibibir cherry milik gadis cantik itu. Dan kini tangan Baekhyun melingkar dengan nyaman dileher Chanyeol, sedangkan bibir keduanya tengah beradu dengan panas. Terdengar suara kecipak mengisi kesunyian ruang dapur, Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya tanpa melepaskan pagutannya. Langkah lebarnya ia bawa memasuki salahsatu kamar yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun. Laki-laki tinggi itu langsung membaringkan tubuh gadis cantiknya dan menindihnya, sedangkan jari-jarinya sibuk membuka dasi dan setiap kancing kemejanya dan melepaskannya lalu melemparnya tepat keatas lantai.

Pagutan itu kini terlepas dengan nafas terengah dari keduanya, namun senyuman milik keduanya terpatri dengan hangat. Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk mengelus helaian hitam Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut. Sedangkan kedua mata besar miliknya tepat menatap ke mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Daddy merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda disini." ucap Chanyeol dengan menuntun sebelah tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh dada kirinya. Dan Baekhyun dengan jelas bisa merasakan detakan yang tak biasa itu, detakan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Apa ini perasaan cinta?" lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, namun urung saat Chanyeol kembali berucap.

"Mungkin ini hanya perasaan sesaat!" lanjutnya dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun dengan lidah yang mulai menggoda leher mulus gadis itu. Hati Baekhyun terasa tertusuk oleh ribuan duri tak kasat mata saat mendengar lontaran sederhana 'lagi' dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan laki-laki itu terus menggoda Baekhyun dengan lidah basahnya. Tangan Baekhyun mulai membuka pakaiannya sendiri, Chanyeol hanya memandangi gadis itu yang kini tengah melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Chanyeol langsung membawa gadis itu yang kini sudah tanpa sehelai kain pun duduk dipangkuannya dengan tangan yang melingkar dipinggang Baekhyun.

"Sangat cantik! Jika baby yang kau kandung nanti perempuan, baby itu akan mirip seperti dirimu cantik dan manis." ucap Chanyeol dengan mengelus perut rata Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus wajah gadis itu. Baekhyun seharusnya merasa bahagia namun tidak, hatinya merasa sedih. Karena bayi itu tidak akan jadi miliknya, namun bayi itu akan menjadi milik Chanyeol dan Irene.

Baekhyun langsung berpura-pura tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang berada diatas perutnya.

"Jika baby ini laki-laki maka baby nya akan tampan seperti daddy nya" ucap Baekhyun dengan terkekeh, namun hatinya jelas terasa sedih. Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan melumat kembali bibir manis itu dengan mata terpejam. Baekhyun mencoba menikmatinya walau setengah hatinya tidak menginginkannya. Tangan Chanyeol mulai melepaskan celana hitamnya dengan susah payah dan melemparnya begitu saja keatas lantai. Tangan Chanyeol kini menggoda lubang sempit Baekhyun dengan menggesekan kejantanan besar miliknya yang kini sudah mengeras meminta untuk dimanjakan oleh lubang kenikmatan milik Baekhyun.

"Aumpphhh" tanpa sadar Baekhyun mulai mendesah ditengah-tengah pagutannya. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan itu dan turun kebawah untuk menggoda lubang sempit milik Baekhyun yang kini sudah basah dan siap untuk dimasukinya.

Sedangkan ponsel milik Chanyeol yang tergeletak dimeja ruang santai tampak berkedip tanda ada seseorang yang menelponnya.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik kini sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan menunggu kedatangan suaminya. Wanita itu terus mengintip jam yang tergantung di dinding dengan suara detak jarum jam yang terdengar dengan jelas. Semua masakannya bahkan sudah terhidang dimeja makan dan meminta untuk segera dilahap. Namun dengan sabar Irene menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol.

"Aku menunggumu." gumamnya.

.

.

Suara decit ranjang dan gesekan kulit bagian bawah keduanya terdengar menemani suasana sunyi malam ini. Lagi-lagi keduanya membuat malamnya berubah jadi panas kembali, keringat yang membasahi tubuh keduanya dengan di iringi desahan indah milik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yang berada diatas tubuh gadis itu semakin bersemangat untuk melakukan tumbukannya.

"Aughhh oughh dadhh aughhh terus dadhh aughh terushh."

"Baekhyun, kau benar-benar sangat nikmat sayang." ucapnya dengan terus menumbuk lubang sempit Baekhyun dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun kembali mencengkram punggung Chanyeol saat ia merasakan sesuatu didalam dirinya mendesak untuk keluar. Chanyeol yang merasakan cengkraman kuku dipunggungnya hanya mendesis nyeri.

"Aaaaaaaaugh."

.

.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 08:15 malam. Irene masih duduk dikursi meja makannya dengan makanan yang terhidang dihadapannya bahkan sudah mendingin sedari tadi. Ponsel yang tergeletak dimeja makan pun hanya Irene pandangi tanpa berani menyentuhnya. Tiba-tiba Irene merasakan sesak dihatinya, saat ia ingat kembali dengan luka dipunggung Chanyeol. Tanpa disadarinya tiba-tiba airmata menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menangis, ini semua keinginanku dan demi keluarga Park." gumam Irene dengan menarik nafasnya mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

Permainan panas keduanya telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, kini Chanyeol tengah memakai pakaiannya kembali. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia sudah memejamkan matanya dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Setelah Chanyeol selesai memakai pakaiannya, laki-laki itu langsung membawa langkahnya kearah Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepala dan bibir tipis milik gadis itu. Tangannya tidak lupa untuk mengelus surai hitam itu dengan bisikannya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, maaf daddy sudah membuatmu lelah lagi malam ini. Daddy harus pulang." tangannya membenarkan selimut itu. Sebelum beranjak pergi Chanyeol memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Daddy mencin..." namun Chanyeol membawa langkahnya sebelum ucapan itu selesai. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang tertutup akhirnya airmata menetes dari sudut matanya. Dengan perlahan mata sipitnya terbuka dengan airmata yang semakin menetes melewati pipinya. Ruangan kamarnya kini hanya terisi oleh isak tangisnya bukan lagi oleh desahan kenikmatan seperti tadi.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya tepat dihalaman rumahnya yang tampak luas. Saat pintu utama ia buka nampak seorang wanita yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman cantiknya dan pelukan hangatnya. Irene sedikit terdiam saat memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan aroma yang berbeda, namun seperkian detik Irene kembali merubah raut wajahnya.

"Maaf aku pulang terlambat, istri cantik ku ini pasti menungguku cukup lama." ucap Chanyeol dengan mengelus rambut Irene, namun wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu bukan masalah bagiku, ayo kau harus mandi lalu kita makan malam bersama." ucap Irene dan menuntun Chanyeol kelantai atas.

Setelah Chanyeol selesai dengan acara membersihkan tubuhnya, kini laki-laki itu menikmati makan malamnya berdua bersama Irene.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya saat ia merasakan tenggorokannya yang kering. Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, namun sayang gadis itu lagi-lagi mendesis nyeri saat bagian bawah tubuhnya kembali terasa sakit. Baekhyun menggapai pakaiannya yang tergeletak diatas lantai dan memakainya kembali, ia berjalan kearea dapur. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat kedua mata sipitnya melihat beberapa hasil masakannya terhidang dimeja makan tanpa tersentuh sedikitpun. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dan kemudian tangannya langsung memasukan semua hasil masakannya kedalam lemari es untuk dihangatkan besok pagi. Gadis itu mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menenggaknya untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang, suara cicit indah dari burung yang bertengger diatas pohon terdengar merdu. Sedangkan seorang wanita kini menatap wajah suaminya yang baru terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Chanyeol yang baru saja terbangun langsung mengembangkan senyumnya dan menyapa Irene seperti biasanya.

Irene tengah menyiapkan pakaian kerja untuk Chanyeol, namun saat laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada sontak membuat Irene terpaku kembali dengan bekas luka baru dipunggung suaminya. Bekas cakaran yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya, namun Irene tidak mau memikirkan hal itu ia membawa pakaian pada Chanyeol dan membantu laki-laki itu untuk memakainya.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain seorang wanita terus mengetuk kamar anaknya sedari tadi. Namun sama sekali tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Tanpa lelah wanita itu terus mengetuk pintu kamar sang anak semakin keras.

"Xiumin, cepatlah bangun kau harus pergi kesekolah."

"Aku tidak akan pergi kesekolah!" teriaknya.

"Apa maksudmu, kau harus sekolah!" ucapnya dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Dan akhirnya pintu kamar itupun terbuka.

"Ini semua gara-gara eomma!" teriak Xiumin.

"Jangan berteriak pada eomma."

"Aku di skors dari sekolah karena eomma, aku berkelahi dengan sahabatku sendiri karena eomma, Baekhyun keluar karena eomma, dan aku kehilangan sahabatku sendiri karena eomma, semuanya karena eomma!"

 **Brakkkk**

"Xiumin kau mau kemana?" teriaknya dengan memandangi kepergian anaknya yang terisak.

.

.

Chanyeol kini berada diperjalanan menuju keperusahaannya. Disaat lampu merah Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya yang sejak semalam tidak ia cek. Saat jarinya menyalakan layar ponsel miliknya, terdapat beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari orang yang sama.

"Sehun, ada apa dia menelponku kemarin malam." gumamnya. Akhirnya laki-laki itu menelpon balik Sehun.

 **"Halo."**

.

.

Baekhyun tengah sibuk memanaskan masakannya, namun terdengar suara bel yang dibunyikan oleh seseorang. Akhirnya Baekhyun membawa langkahnya keluar dari area dapur untuk membuka pintu. Saat pintu terbuka nampaklah seorang gadis cantik yang Baekhyun rindukan, ia langsung memeluk sosok itu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Lulu, kau tidak pergi kesekolah?"

"Apa kau akan membiarkan tamu mu untuk berdiri diluar?" cibir Luhan dan Baekhyun sontak terkekeh dengan ucapan sahabatnya. Keduanya akhirnya melangkah masuk dan duduk diatas sofa.

"Luhan, dari mana kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Kau lupa, jika Xi Luhan adalah kekasih dari Oh Sehun sahabat laki-laki brengsek itu!"

"Lulu jangan berbicara seperti itu, ahjussi itu sudah membantuku." Luhan yang mendengar lontaran Baekhyun hanya berdecak kesal.

"Dia membantumu dengan cara merusakmu!" Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya, namun apa yang diucapkan Luhan memanglah ada benarnya.

"Lulu kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku di skors dari sekolah!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku berkelahi dengan gadis sialan itu." Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan orang yang dimaksud Luhan.

"Gadis sialan, siapa yang kau maksud?"

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol kini duduk saling berhadapan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dengan kopi yang tampak masih mengepul. Setelah Chanyeol menelponnya Sehun langsung memutar arah untuk ketempat Chanyeol setelah mengantarkan kekasihnya.

Keduanya kini menikmati kopi panas itu sebelum membuka percakapannya.

"Chanyeol." panggil Sehun dengan menatap wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Baekhyun?" sontak pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sehun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan menikmati kopinya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku." Sehun yang mendengar sahutan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Baekhyun sudah keluar dari sekolah!"

"Apa?" Chanyeol jelas terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun. Kini ingatannya kembali saat hari dimana Baekhyun dengan sikapnya yang tampak berbeda dan ada keputusasaan dalam dirinya, namun Chanyeol tidak menyadari hal itu pada waktu yang tepat.

"Waktu itu dia berhasil menggodaku. Aku melihat Baekhyun yang berbeda saat itu, aku tidak tahu jika hari itu... Ah!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal.

"Jadi kalian sudah melakukannya?"

"Aku harus menemui Baekhyun!"

"Disana ada Luhan, jika dia melihatmu dia bisa saja menghabisimu."

"Ck, bukankah kekasihmu itu seorang gadis bukan seorang psikopat."

"Luhan sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, dia sampai di skors dari sekolah karena berkelahi dengan sahabatnya sendiri yang membuat Baekhyun sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu! kau jangan meremehkan emosi Luhan. Bahkan aku berkali-kali harus menahan emosinya saat dia melihatmu." Chanyeol hanya diam dengan perkataan Sehun saat ia ingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Tangannya merogoh laci mejanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci itu.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin Xiumin melakukan itu pada sahabatnya sendiri." ucap Baekhyun dengan tawa kecilnya yang tampak sendu. Setelah mendengar semua cerita dari Luhan, Baekhyun berharap telinganya saat ini tengah rusak. Ia tidak percaya sahabatnya sendiri berada di balik semua perjalanan hidupnya yang semakin rumit. Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Masih ada aku yang akan selalu berada disampingmu." Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan begitu saja dengan meneteskan airmatanya. Sedangkan tangan Luhan tampak mengelus punggung Baekhyun untuk menguatkannya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, saat semua orang membencimu masih ada aku yang akan memelukmu. Aku orang pertama yang akan mengusap airmata mu saat seseorang menyakitimu." ucapnya dengan mengusap airmata Baekhyun, sedangkan matanya sendiri sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangisannya. Kini kedua gadis itu saling berpelukan kembali dengan Luhan yang meneteskan airmatanya diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Akhirnya bisa update juga :D**

 **Tapi ceritanya jadi kaga jelas gini**

 **Happy satnight guys.**

 **Ada yang gak malam mingguan?**

 **jangan sedih okay, author juga gak malam mingguan ko :D**

.

 **Neni Komala, loeyaBee, hulas99, 1004teuk, neomuchanbaek1, babygurlz, babee.ch, chanbaek92, Ljsljh, veraparkhyun, Wiwiet, jyongjae, Guest, EvieBeeL, Ekayoon, BaekHill, rly.**


	13. chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam terparkir tepat didepan sebuah gedung Apartemen. Seorang laki-laki bertelinga lebar nampak mengetuk-ngetukkan jari tangan dikemudinya dan terdengar helaan nafas tak sabaran terus keluar dari mulut miliknya. Park Chanyeol laki-laki yang kini duduk didalam mobil mewahnya terus mengintip jam rolex yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, bahkan langit sore pun sudah mengeluarkan warna senjanya yang indah. Hampir setengah jam Chanyeol menunggu, akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi keluar dengan merangkul kekasih cantiknya. Setelah kepergiannya Chanyeol langsung keluar dari dalam mobil dan membawa langkahnya masuk kedalam gedung Apartemen miliknya.

.

Setelah kepulangan Luhan, Baekhyun hanya duduk ditepi ranjang dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini isi kepalanya hanya memikirkan satu nama yang selalu ia panggil sebagai sahabat baiknya, namun Baekhyun masih tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan Luhan hari ini.

"Minnie, bukankah kita sahabat?" gumam Baekhyun dengan senyuman sendunya.

Namun ditengah-tengah lamunannya telinga Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara knop pintu yang terbuka dan dengan jelas Baekhyun bisa tahu siapa tersangkanya. Dan benar saja saat Baekhyun menoleh nampak laki-laki tinggi dengan kemeja dan jas yang membalut tubuh sempurnanya dengan sangat pas. Chanyeol berdiri diambang pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan senyuman tampannya yang tampak mempesona. Baekhyun yang duduk ditepi ranjang akhirnya berdiri dan membawa langkahnya kearah Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis miliknya.

"Daddy? " Chanyeol yang mendengar panggilan sederhana dengan nada manis milik Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun yang jelas tahu maksud Chanyeol, ia langsung membawa kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh laki-laki itu dengan sangat erat. Keduanya kini saling berpelukan dengan kecupan-kecupan yang Chanyeol lakukan dipucuk kepala gadis cantiknya. Setelah sesi pelukan selesai, kedua tangan Chanyeol merengkuh bahu Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk ditepi ranjang. Kini gadis mungil itu duduk dengan Chanyeol yang duduk diatas lantai tepat dihadapan kaki Baekhyun. Jari-jari sebelah kiri milik Chanyeol ia tautkan bersama jari-jari lentik sebelah kanan Baekhyun dengan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dipunggung tangan milik gadis cantiknya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan daddy!" ucap Chanyeol dengan menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa daddy minta maaf?" tangan sebelah kanan Chanyeol langsung terangkat dan mengelus wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" Baekhyun tidak menyahut pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia hanya tersenyum tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Daddy akan mengembalikanmu!" Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan tangannya langsung mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipipinya.

"Bukankah ini sudah menjadi keputusanku dan sebentar lagi disini..." ucap Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang nampak mengelus perut ratanya.

"Akan tumbuh malaikatnya daddy dan... Nyonya Irene!" Hati Baekhyun terasa teriris diakhir ucapannya, namun dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menyembunyikan perasaan terlukanya. Ini adalah sebuah perjanjian yang akan Baekhyun tepati, bukankah itu yang selalu diucapkan mulutnya walau hatinya tentu bertolak belakang.

"Daddy janji saat kau mengandung nanti daddy akan menjaga kalian berdua." ucap Chanyeol dengan terus mengecupi punggung tangan Baekhyun membuat gadis itu tersenyum dengan sendu. Tangan kanan Chanyeol langsung ia bawa untuk mengelus perut rata Baekhyun dengan sudut bibirnya yang tampak terangkat. Chanyeol tahu dengan jelas didalam perut gadis cantiknya belum tumbuh malaikat kecilnya, namun elusan tangan diperut Baekhyun membuat hatinya terasa menghangat dengan perasaan bahagianya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih sudah berkorban untuk daddy dan Irene. Kami tidak akan pernah bisa membalas apa yang sudah kau korbankan sampai kapanpun. Daddy merasa sangat bahagia!" ucap Chanyeol kembali dengan menatap sosok wajah cantik Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat diatas paha gadis itu. Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun langsung mengelus setiap helaian hitam milik laki-laki tampan itu dengan senyuman miliknya.

.

.

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan helaan nafasnya yang tampak berat, Sehun yang melihat raut wajah kekasihnya saat ini hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"Chanyeol tidak akan tinggal diam, dia..." ucapan Sehun bahkan belum selesai, namun Luhan sudah memotongnya begitu saja.

"Jangan menyebut nama si brengsek itu dihadapanku!" desis Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Chagi, dengarkan oppa!" ucap Sehun dengan merengkuh bahu Luhan dan menatap gadis bermata rusa itu.

"Oppa mengenal Chanyeol dan bagaimana dia. Chanyeol bukan laki-laki brengsek seperti yang kau kira, jika Chanyeol brengsek dia dari dulu bisa saja mengencani dan menumbuhkan benihnya diwanita manapun saat istrinya tidak bisa mengandung seorang bayi."

"Tapi kenapa harus Baekhyun, oppa?" sahut Luhan dengan pelan, sedangkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca siap untuk meneteskan air matanya. Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat dengan ucapan-ucapan sederhana untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Sehun kembali dengan merengkuh wajah cantik Luhan dan...

 **Cup**

Sebuah ciuman mendarat tepat diatas bibir Luhan dengan sangat manis. Namun dengan tiba-tiba sebelah tangan Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan membuat kecupan manis itu berubah menjadi lumatan basah. Kedua tangan Sehun menghapus jejak airmata dipipi Luhan dengan pagutan keduanya yang mulai memanas dengan pertarungan lidah yang menghasilkan suara kecipak yang menggema mengisi ruangan kamar itu.

.

.

Langit sudah menggelap pertanda malam sudah menjemput. Chanyeol tengah memeluk Baekhyun yang tertidur disampingnya dengan nyaman, tangan Chanyeol terus mengelus helaian lembut milik Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan yang ia daratkan diatas pucuk kepala gadis yang kini tertidur dengan lelap, terdengar dari deru nafasnya yang teratur. Dengan sangat pelan Chanyeol bangkit dari berbaringnya dan menyelimuti Baekhyun hingga kebatas leher agar gadis cantiknya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Dan tidak lupa sebelum Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, ia mengecup kening gadis itu cukup lama.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, daddy menci... Daddy mencintaimu." bisik Chanyeol diakhir ucapannya. Laki-laki itu membawa langkahnya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun meninggalkan apartemen itu menuju basement, namun Chanyeol tidak langsung meninggalkan area itu melainkan ia merogoh ponselnya didalam saku celananya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Aku punya pekerjaan untuk kalian!"

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam mewah terparkir dihalaman yang tampak luas dengan beberapa orang yang tampak menyambutnya dengan hormat. Lima orang laki-laki berbadan kekar itu membungkuk dengan sopan saat melihat sang pemilik villa keluar dari mobilnya dengan aura yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan tunduk dan patuh padanya. Chanyeol membawa langkahnya masuk dan diikuti oleh lima laki-laki itu menuju salahsatu ruangan yang dihiasi oleh berbagai buku yang berjajar dengan rapih ditempatnya. Chanyeol duduk begitu saja disofa yang berada diruangan itu, sedangkan lima laki-laki itu berdiri dihadapan tuannya. Tangan Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu didalam tas kerjanya dan melemparnya tepat keatas meja.

Setelah urusannya selesai dengan beberapa suruhannya, Chanyeol membawa langkahnya kembali keluar dari villa miliknya. Namun laki-laki itu menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu dengan menengadahkan kepalanya, pertanda Chanyeol tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Park Chanyeol kau sudah benar-benar jatuh kedalam hati Baekhyun." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Chanyeol akhirnya mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman villa itu.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dirinya sampai dihalaman rumahnya. Chanyeol melangkah masuk melewati pintu utama, namun hanya hening yang menyambutnya. Laki-laki itu melanjutkan langkahnya kearah lantai atas dimana letak kamarnya berada, saat knop pintu itu ia buka dengan perlahan Chanyeol melihat istrinya tengah tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Chanyeol langsung membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri wanita itu.

"Maaf aku baru pulang." ucap Chanyeol dengan mengecup pucuk kepala Irene yang tertidur.

Tangan Chanyeol sibuk membuka dasi dan kemejanya, lalu melemparnya keatas sofa sebelum ia membawa langkahnya masuk kekamar mandi. Irene yang tengah tertidur membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi, namun hanya beberapa menit wanita itu memejamkan matanya kembali.

Setelah acara membersihkan tubuhnya selesai Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada, saat ia melihat Irene yang tertidur membelakanginya isi kepala Chanyeol malah berkelana ketempat lain.

"Dia istrimu!" gumamnya.

Chanyeol berbaring disamping istrinya dengan mata terbuka memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, lagi-lagi isi kepalanya kembali dipenuhi oleh sosok gadis cantiknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya suara cicit burung dipagi hari membangunkan setiap orang dari tidur lelapnya. Jam di dinding baru saja menunjukan pukul 06:05 pagi dan dengan terpaksa Chanyeol harus bangkit dari berbaringnya, sedangkan yang selalu tidur disampingnya sudah menghilang. Chanyeol membawa langkahnya kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan bersiap memulai aktifitasnya seperti biasa.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain seorang gadis menggeliat dibawah selimut tebalnya. Dengan perlahan mata sipitnya terbuka, jari-jari lentiknya mengusap pelan bagian kosong tempat tidurnya yang semalem ditempati oleh laki-laki tampan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol. Sudut bibirnya tampak terangkat dengan terus mengelus bagian kosong tempat tidurnya dengan jari lentiknya.

.

"Selamat pagi yeobo." sapa Chanyeol saat melihat istrinya sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dimeja makan.

"Pagi." sahut Irene dengan senyuman hangatnya, sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengoles roti dengan selai coklat.

Chanyeol kini duduk dimeja makan bersama Irene yang duduk tepat dihadapannya, mereka berdua kini menikmati sarapannya bersama. Suasana hening menemani sarapan keduanya, namun suara tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuat Irene dengan terpaksa menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Gadis itu sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"

"A-apa, apa maksudmu Baekhyun?" tanya Irene dengan nada tidak percayanya, sedangkan Chanyeol laki-laki itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun sampai dikeluarkan? Gadis itu..." Chanyeol langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Irene.

"Kita sudah merusak masa depannya!" lanjut wanita itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi, dan aku..."

"Aku tahu kau sudah melakukannya! Entah aku harus bahagia atau tidak sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan mengandung, tapi dengan membuat gadis itu berhenti sekolah ditengah jalan aku merasa bersalah." Chanyeol langsung membawa langkahnya mendekati Irene dan menenggelamkan kepala istrinya diperut sempurnanya.

"Aku berjanji padamu untuk tidak menyentuhnya sebelum dia lulus dari sekolah, tapi aku mengingkarinya. Maafkan aku!" ucap Chanyeol dengan merengkuh wajah Irene.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan!" Chanyeol kembali membawa Irene kedalam pelukannya.

.

Nampak seorang gadis dengan dress mininya berdiri tepat didekat jendela kaca memandangi hamparan sungai Han dari kamarnya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya menggenggam secangkir teh dengan asap yang tampak masih mengepul.

"Hyunie merindukan oppa. Oppa dimana sekarang, apa oppa hidup bahagia bersama appa. Oppa pasti tumbuh dengan sangat tampan, Eomma..." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dengan sendu saat bibir tipisnya berucap diakhir kalimatnya. Kini isi kepalanya melayang kembali kemasa lalu.

\--

 **Flashback**

.

 _ **Baekhyun kecil duduk bersama seorang wanita disebuah restoran ternama diJepang. Sedangkan dihadapannya duduk seorang laki-laki yang cukup tampan untuk seusinya, bahkan dari pakaiannya pun terlihat bukan orang dari kalangan menengah kebawah. Baekhyun kecil hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat laki-laki dewasa itu menatapnya.**_

" _ **Aku tidak bisa menerima seorang anak hasil dari laki-laki lain." ucapan yang keluar dengan tiba-tiba dari mulut laki-laki dewasa itu membuat Baekhyun kecil langsung menolehkan tatapannya.**_

" _ **Aku bisa mengurusnya." sahut wanita yang duduk disampingnya dengan senyuman dan elusan lembut dipunggung Baekhyun kecil.**_

.

 _ **Flashback end**_

\--

 **Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

Ditengah-tengah lamunannya terdengar dering ponsel miliknya. Baekhyun langsung tersadar dan membawa langkahnya kearah meja nakas, saat ia melihat layar ponselnya tertera nama seseorang disana.

"Daniel." gumamnya dan menjawab panggilan dari laki-laki itu.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri didepan sebuah cermin dengan dress babyblue nya, sedangkan tas slempang miliknya tergantung tepat dibahunya. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan indah, Baekhyun menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar dari apartemennya.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain seorang laki-laki terus melihat kearah pintu masuk Cafe, menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu. Jari-jari tangannya terus ia ketukan diatas meja dengan tidak sabaran dan sesekali ia akan mengintip jam rolex yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

Bibirnya langsung tersenyum saat kedua mata miliknya melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu itu.

"Baekhyun."

"Jalang itu!"

Seorang wanita membawa langkahnya kearah sosok yang jelas dikenalinya itu. Dan...

 **Plakkk**

"Astaga Kyungie!" ucap Jongin dengan terkejut.

"Kenapa anda menamparnya?" desis Daniel. Kyungsoo hanya berdecih dengan desisan Daniel. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia hanya memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan orang-orang yang berada diCafe itu hanya memandangi dengan bisikannya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar seorang jalang, jadi kau tidak hanya menjual tubuhmu pada satu orang laki-laki saja. Hah!"

"Kyungie cukup!" Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari Cafe itu, namun sayang Kyungsoo memberontak dengan menghempaskan cekalan Jongin dipergelangan tangannya. Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram wajah Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat membuat gadis itu mendesis nyeri, Daniel mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman itu namun sayang cengkraman tangan Kyungsoo malah semakin kuat.

"Ini urusanku dengan jalang ini, kau jangan ikut campur!" desis Kyungsoo dengan membawa telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Daniel.

"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi, kau pergi dari kehidupan keluarga park jalang murahan!" Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkramannya dengan sangat kasar. Daniel langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan keluar dari Cafe itu. Begitupun dengan Jongin laki-laki itu menarik dengan kasar pergelangan tangan istrinya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Baekhyun dan Daniel berada diperjalanan saat ini, gadis cantik itu hanya memandang jalanan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Hati Daniel terasa berdenyut nyeri saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seseorang yang dicintainya direndahkan begitu saja oleh oranglain. Dengan tiba-tiba Daniel menghentikan laju mobilnya membuat Baekhyun langsung menolehkan tatapannya kearah laki-laki itu.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak membawa mu kesana." Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bersalah Daniel, untuk apa kau minta maaf. Bukankah kau pernah melihatku diperlakukan seperti itu sebelumnya?"

"Bukankah itu adik dari pemilik sekolah GHS, apa...?

"Aku, aku menjadi simpanan tuan Park Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun dengan menundukan kepalanya.

 **Deg...**

Daniel hanya mampu bungkam dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapanmu saat ini." ucap Daniel dan langsung mengemudikan mobilnya kembali.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan setumpuk dokumen diatas meja. Seperti halnya hari ini setumpuk pekerjaannya menunggu untuk Chanyeol kerjakan, namun laki-laki itu hanya menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya diatas paha.

 **Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

Telinga lebarnya mendengar suara dering yang berasal dari ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja, membuat lamunan Chanyeol langsung buyar begitu saja. Saat Chanyeol melihat siapa penelpon itu, ia langsung menjawabnya.

 **"Kalian sudah menemukan siapa pelakunya?"**

 **"Bagus!"**

Setelah percakapannya dengan orang suruhannya selesai, Chanyeol langsung menekan salahsatu nomor yang berada didalam daftar kontaknya.

 **"Kirimkan semua data murid Growl High School."**

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol menunggu, akhirnya ia menerima sebuah email dan mengeceknya. Mata besarnya dengan teliti melihat jajaran nama yang disertai poto semua murid Growl High School dan Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan evil smilenya.

"Choi Yuna."

.

.

Jam rolex yang melingkar ditangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 07:00 malam, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dibasement dengan beberapa mobil yang lainnya. Laki-laki tinggi dan tampan itu membawa langkahnya menuju salahsatu kamar yang jadi tujuannya. Chanyeol tidak perlu membunyikan bel ataupun mengetuk pintu, ia langsung masuk begitu saja seperti biasanya. Saat Chanyeol melangkah masuk ia bisa mencium aroma masakan yang menggoda perut kosongnya. Baekhyun yang sadar akan kedatangan seseorang, gadis itu menolehkan tatapannya dan sontak senyuman manis langsung terukir dibibir cherry miliknya.

"Daddy." Chanyeol langsung mengecup bibir cherry Baekhyun dengan singkat dan membawa tubuh gadis cantiknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aroma masakanmu menggoda perut kosong daddy." ucap Chanyeol dengan kekehannya, sedangkan tangan Chanyeol dengan gemas mencubit hidung Baekhyun membuat gadis itu terkekeh juga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?" Chanyeol berpura-pura tengah berpikir dengan tangan yang tampak mengelus dagunya.

"Daddy tidak mungkin menolaknya." ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung tersenyum dengan lebar. Tangan Baekhyun langsung mendorong salahsatu kursi dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk. Laki-laki itu pun duduk dan Baekhyun dengan semangatnya melayani Chanyeol layaknya seorang istri. Chanyeol yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanya memandanginya dengan senyuman tampan miliknya. Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Daddy melamun?"

"Daddy hanya terpesona dengan wajah cantikmu."

 **Blusssh**

Bukankah itu terdengar seperti sebuah gombalan, namun ucapan itu berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun terasa panas dengan detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

"Wajahmu memerah?" ucap Chanyeol dengan tawanya yang tampak ia tahan.

"Daddy, jangan membuatku malu." Chanyeol merasa gemas saat ia mendengar suara rengekan yang manja keluar dari mulut mungil Baekhyun. Keduanya kini menikmati makan malam bersama dengan sesekali Chanyeol menyuapi gadis cantiknya itu.

Ditengah-tengah makan malamnya terdengar dering ponsel milik Chanyeol yang berada disaku jasnya, Chanyeol langsung melihat notifikasi masuk dan ada sebuah pesan yang dikirim untuknya.

"Apa itu dari nyonya Irene? Istri daddy pasti sudah menunggu dirumah, maaf aku sudah membuat daddy makan malam disini bersamaku."

"Hai, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu!" ucap Chanyeol dengan menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu.

Dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu kini tengah duduk bersama diatas ranjang dengan pagutan keduanya yang sangat panas. Baekhyun yang duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol mencengkram bagian depan kemeja laki-laki itu untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Setelah Baekhyun membutuhkan pasokan oksigen akhirnya Chanyeol dengan terpaksa melepaskan pagutannya dengan nafas terengah. Jari-jari Chanyeol mengusap bibir basah Baekhyun yang tampak bengkak karena ulahnya.

"Daddy membuat bibir tipismu bengkak." Chanyeol terkekeh dengan lontarannya sendiri, sedangkan Baekhyun yang merasa malu dengan spontan langsung memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol dengan main-main. Namun sayang lagi-lagi ada yang mengganggunya, suara dering ponsel miliknya terdengar kembali. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol melihat notifikasi dan ada sebuah pesan untuknya.

"Sepertinya daddy harus pulang." Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai sahutan. Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun terlebih dahulu dan memeluk gadis cantik yang berada dipangkuannya itu. Lalu kemudian Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dikamar itu.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas tempat tidurnya. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa bengkak dan kemudian turun kebawah menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sekolah Growl High School lagi-lagi digemparkan oleh sebuah video seorang gadis di klub malam dengan seorang laki-laki dewasa yang tengah berpagutan dengan panas. Semua murid mulai saling berbisik dan bergosip. Yuju dibuat shock dengan video itu dan ia langsung mengepalkan tangannya dengan mata yang sudah memerah menahan tangisannya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan tergesa, sedangkan banyak murid yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan decihan yang masih bisa ia dengar.

 **Brakkk**

Yuju menggebrak salahsatu meja dengan emosinya. Sedangkan airmatanya mulai menetes melewati pipinya.

"Apa kau membalas yang sudah kulakukan pada jalang itu?" teriak Yuju.

"Kau memanggil Baekhyun jalang, lalu panggilan apa yang pantas untuk mu?" decih Daniel tanpa memikirkan perasaan gadis itu, bahkan airmata yang menetes melewati pipi Yuju tidak membuat Daniel iba sedikitpun. Yuju mengangkat tangannya dan hendak menampar Daniel, namun sayang usahanya tidak berhasil karena tangan Daniel dengan sigap langsung mencekal pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Jangan menyentuh wajahku dengan tangan kotormu!" desis Daniel dan melepaskan cekalan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Dan bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi kau... Pantas menerimanya!" Laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yuju yang tengah diliputi emosinya, sedangkan gadis itu terus berteriak memanggil nama Daniel yang tentu tidak dihiraukan sedikitpun. Sedangkan semua murid yang berada didalam kelas itu menatap Yuju dengan bisikannya dan beberapa bahkan ada yang melontarkan kata kebencian.

"Choi Yuna, keruang guru sekarang!"

.

.

Baekhyun memandangi ponsel miliknya dengan mata yang membola, sebuah video panas yang kini jadi perbincangan hangat.

"Yuju."

Setelah Luhan menerima telpon dari Baekhyun sekitar 25 menit yang lalu, kini gadis itu duduk bersama sahabatnya diatas tempat tidur dengan video yang terputar dari ponsel milik Baekhyun. Luhan pun sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, ia terkejut dengan video panas itu. Didalam video itu Yuju berada dipangkuan laki-laki dewasa dengan pakaiannya yang hampir terbuka, sedangkan tangan miliknya dengan nakal menelusuri setiap inchi tubuh laki-laki dewasa itu yang sudah memamerkan dadanya dengan kancing yang sudah terbuka karena ulah Yuju.

"Ada seseorang yang sengaja melakukannya." Baekhyun tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar lontaran tiba-tiba Luhan.

"Seperti yang dia lakukan padamu waktu itu." lanjutnya. Kini Baekhyun mengerti jadi ini adalah sebuah unsur kesengajaan yang dilakukan oleh seseorang.

"Daniel?"

"Bisa iya atau bisa juga bukan dia."

"Apa..." Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung saling pandang.

"Park Chanyeol, si brengsek itu."

"Lulu."

"Ish."

.

.

Chanyeol yang melihat sebuah video terputar diponselnya hanya berdecih dengan senyuman puasnya.

"Hasil yang bagus tidak sia-sia aku membayar mereka."

Namun ditengah-tengah rasa puasnya seseorang masuk tanpa diundang dan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Irene.

"Irene."

"Chanyeol kau sudah melihat salahsatu video yang melibatkan salahsatu murid Growl High School?" laki-laki itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku yang ada dibalik semuanya."

"A-apa, apa maksudmu yeobo?"

"Dia salahsatu orang yang membuat Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya semakin rumit."

.

Setelah meninggalkan perusahaan milik suaminya, Irene kini membawa langkahnya memasuki salahsatu Cafe. Namun...

 **Brukkk**

Seseorang dengan tidak sengaja menumpahkan ice coffee dan mengotori baju mahal miliknya. Namun dengan baik hatinya Irene malah meminta maaf pada sosok yang menabraknya itu.

"Maafkan saya karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, nyonya."

"Seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf pada anda."

"Tidak apa-apa ini bukan masalah besar, saya harus ketoilet sekarang."

"Harus kemana kita mencari Baekhyun." namun langkah Irene terhenti begitu saja, saat telinganya dengan tidak sengaja mendengar seseorang yang tadi bersama wanita yang menabraknya itu menyebut nama seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

"Baekhyun." gumam Irene, namun bukankah ada banyak nama yang sama didunia ini. Irene akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya kembali kearah toilet.

Wanita itu memandangi wajahnya sendiri dengan tatapan kosongnya. Sedangkan isi kepalanya dipenuhi oleh sosok Chanyeol dan perbincangannya hari ini.

"Aku tau seperti apa dirimu Chanyeol, kau bukan seseorang yang akan melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain. Tapi sekarang kau melakukannya untuk Baekhyun, kau... Kau benar-benar mencintainya." ucap Irene dengan pelan, ia menarik nafasnya dengan menengadahkan kepalanya menahan airmata nya menetes melewati pipinya. Namun sayang airmata itu tetaplah menetes.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **hulas99, 1004teuk, loeyaBee, BaekHill, veraparkhyun, neomuchanbaek1, EvieBeeL, ruixi1, babee.ch, Loeybee61, jyongjae, Ekayoon, Wiwiet, Guest, babygurlz, dytdyt.**

 **.**

Maaf ya kalau chap ini agak acak-acakan ceritanya, soal bikinnya ngebut banget :D

Thanks yang udah mampir buat baca.

Jangan lupa RnR biar author semangat nulisnya.

See you... *kecupan manis dari Baekhyun*


	14. chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Malam sudah tiba, namun sosok laki-laki tinggi itu masih betah duduk dikursi kerjanya dengan kepala menengadah keatas. Bahkan helaan nafas pelannya terus terdengar sedari tadi. Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya kesalah satu tempat tujuannya malam ini. Hanya butuh beberapa waktu untuk Chanyeol sampai disalah satu Klub malam milik sahabatnya 'Oh Sehun'.

Ia membawa langkah lebarnya masuk dan langsung disambut oleh musik yang memekakan telinga lebarnya. Beberapa orang wanita dengan pakaian seksinya tengah menikmati malamnya. Chanyeol langsung mendaratkan bokongnya disalah satu sofa kosong disudut ruangan itu dengan segelas wine yang berada digenggaman tangan kanannya. Namun seperkian detik dua wanita datang menghampirinya dan mencoba untuk menggodanya.

"Tuan kau sendirian?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan kalian!" ucapnya dingin, namun dua wanita itu malah tertantang dengan tangan nakalnya terus menyentuh dada bidang Chanyeol yang masih terbalut kemeja kerjanya.

"Kalian pergilah dan jangan mengganggunya." itu Sehun.

"Jika tuan membutuhkanku, tuan bisa memanggilku." bisik salahsatu wanita itu dengan suara menggodanya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan dua laki-laki tampan itu. Chanyeol hanya berdecih mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol, tumben kau datang ketempatku. Kau tidak menemui Baekhyun?"

"Aku sedang bingung saat ini, Sehun." sahut Chanyeol dengan menenggak wine nya, sedangkan tatapannya ia bawa untuk menatap wajah Sehun. Laki-laki albino itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!"

"Sepertinya.. Aku sudah terjebak."

"Terjebak?" ulang Sehun, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah mulai mencintai seseorang selain Irene."

"Apa orang yang kau maksud itu.. Baekhyun?" namun Chanyeol tidak menyahutnya, ia malah menatap kosong kearah depan.

"Ah, dan aku ingin bertanya tentang hal ini. Karena Luhan menduga kau yang melakukannya. Apa kau yang berada dibalik siswi yang hari ini tengah ramai diperbincangkan karena sebuah video itu?"

"Ya, itu aku. Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran karena dia sudah berani mengusik milikku."

'Baekhyun milikmu hanya saat dia terikat kontrak denganmu, Chanyeol' batin Sehun.

"Kau tahu, bukan hanya gadis itu yang mengusik hidup Baekhyun." Chanyeol langsung membawa tatapannya kearah Sehun.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki dengan seragam sekolahnya terduduk direrumputan hijau ditemani dengan terpaan angin yang membuat helaian rambutnya melambai-lambai. Luhan yang sudah kembali kesekolahnya hari ini, langsung membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri Daniel yang kini tengah menatap langit biru dengan tatapan kosongnya. Namun Daniel tersadar dari lamunannya, saat ia merasakan tepukan seseorang dipundaknya.

"Kau melamun?"

.

.

"Eomma, bagaimana kalau kita datang kembali kerumah itu. Siapa tahu hari ini kita bisa menemukan Baekhyun disana." wanita itu mengangguk setuju dengan lontaran anak laki-lakinya.

Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi wanita dan anak laki-lakinya keluar dari gedung hotel dengan mengemudikan mobil hitamnya. Hanya sekitar hampir 40 menit keduanya menempuh perjalanan untuk sampai dirumah sederhana yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun. Namun lagi-lagi hanya kesunyianlah yang menyambut keduanya.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun memang benar-benar tidak ada dirumah ini, Jinki."

"Iya eomma." namun saat kedua mata Jinki melihat seorang wanita keluar dari dalam rumahnya, akhirnya ia menghampiri orang itu dan mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Ahjumma, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" wanita itu tampak mengangguk.

"Apa rumah itu memang sudah kosong?" tanya Jinki dengan menunjuk rumah sederhana itu.

"Ah, mereka sudah meninggal."

"Meninggal?" ulang Jinki dengan nada keterkejutannya dan wanita itu tampak mengangguk kembali.

"Hyoyeon meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karena sakit, sedangkan Eunhyuk meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan." jelas wanita itu.

"Lalu Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun? Ah, gadis yang kini menjadi simpanan pengusaha kaya itu, dia sudah pindah!"

'Simpanan? Pengusaha kaya?' batin Jinki.

Setelah Jinki mendapat jawabannya dari wanita itu, ia kembali membawa langkahnya ke arah wanita yang kini masih berdiri didepan rumah yang pernah Baekhyun tinggali.

"Bagaimana Jinki?"

"Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah pindah eomma."

"Lalu Hyoyeon dan Eunhyuk?" Jinki nampak kebingungan haruskah ia menjelaskan semuanya atau tidak.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol kembali ketempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan dokumen yang selalu menjadi pemandangannya diatas meja. Jari-jarinya nampak mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya, saat ia teringat dengan obrolannya semalam bersama Sehun.

"Xiumin? Haruskah aku melakukan hal yang sama padamu gadis kecil!"

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah jendela kaca, ia membawa tatapannya lurus menatap langit cerah dengan warna birunya.

 _ **Flasback**_

 _ **"Aku tahu seperti apa dirimu, Chanyeol. Kita bersahabat bahkan sejak kita masih kecil. Sejak dulu kau selalu memberikan cinta mu untuk Irene sepenuhnya. Jika sekarang kau mulai goyah dengan perasaan mu sendiri, menurut ku itu tidak salah! Karena kebersamaan mu dengan Baekhyun bisa membuat perasaanmu perlahan tumbuh. Tapi.. Kau tidak bisa mencintai dua orang dalam waktu bersamaan Chanyeol. Karena kau bisa menyakiti salahsatu dari mereka atau bahkan keduanya."**_

 _ **"Aku tidak tahu jika ketertarikan ku pada gadis itu sejak awal akan membuat perasaanku tumbuh dan aku terjatuh padanya."**_

 _ **"Ku harap, kau tidak memberikan cinta itu pada Baekhyun. Karena kau tahu sendiri, kau dan Baekhyun hanya terikat kontrak. Aku tidak mau melihat Baekhyun pada akhirnya tersakiti karena cintamu."**_

 _ **"Kontrak?" ulang Chanyeol dengan senyuman miringnya.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Aku mencintai mu Baekhyun." gumam Chanyeol dengan menatap langit biru.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa memilikimu untuk waktu yang lama." gumamnya lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari Daniel 20 menit yang lalu, kini gadis cantik itu duduk dibangku taman seorang diri dengan loose dress merahnya. Baekhyun tampak menunggu kedatangan Daniel yang memintanya untuk bertemu sore ini. Baekhyun langsung menoleh saat ia merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya, kedua mata sipitnya bisa melihat sosok laki-laki tampan dengan hoodie hitamnya tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun.

"Maaf aku terlambat, kau pasti menunggu ku cukup lama?"

"Itu bukan masalah, ada apa kau mengajak ku bertemu Daniel?" tanya Baekhyun pada sosok laki-laki yang kini duduk disampingnya itu.

"Baek." Daniel menggenggam kuat kedua tangan Baekhyun, sedangkan mata sipitnya menatap tepat kearah mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Besok, aku akan pergi ke London bersama orangtua ku."

"Pergi?"

Daniel tampak mengangguk "Kami akan pindah kesana dan aku terpaksa harus ikut dan pindah sekolah. Baek.. Apa tuhan memang tidak menakdirkan aku untuk memilikimu? Dan bahkan sekarang tuhan menyuruhku untuk menjauhi mu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang dilontarkan Daniel "Pergilah, cari kebahagiaan mu disana. Kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan sejatimu."

Daniel langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya begitu saja "Kau harus berjanji untuk hidup baik-baik saja di Korea, Baek. Aku tidak bisa berada disamping mu lagi saat kau terluka."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Daniel. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Daniel semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan setetes cairan bening turun dari kelopak matanya "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Malam ini Chanyeol tidak menemui Baekhyun kembali, ia memarkirkan mobil hitam mengkilap miliknya tepat dihalaman luas rumahnya. Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan melangkah untuk memasuki rumah besar itu. Saat pintu utama ia buka, seorang wanita cantik langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman cantik miliknya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh wanita itu kedalam pelukan hangat miliknya.

"Yeobo, kau pulang cepat?" Chanyeol tampak mengangguk dan mengecup pucuk kepala Irene seperti biasanya. Keduanya kini melangkah bersama kearah lantai atas menuju kamar mereka.

"Yeobo, aku akan pergi ke Cina besok sore." Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk membuka pakaiannya langsung menoleh kearah Irene yang kini duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Ke Cina, Besok. Kenapa sangat mendadak Irene?"

"Ya, ini memang sangat mendadak Chanyeol karena teman-teman designer ku baru memberitahu ku hari ini."

"Perlu aku temani?"

Namun Irene menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman cantik miliknya "Bukankah kau sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, aku akan pergi sendiri seperti biasanya."

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu selama di Cina dan aku akan mengantarmu besok sore ke bandara." Irene langsung mengangguk. Dan Chanyeol kembali melepaskan pakaiannya, wanita itu hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskannya.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki dewasa yang tampan duduk diatas ranjang bersama kekasih cantiknya. Malam ini Sehun tidak datang ke Klub malam karena ia diminta untuk menemani kekasihnya 'Xi Luhan'. Keduanya duduk dengan punggung menyandar di bahu ranjang, sedangkan kedua tangan Luhan sibuk memegang sebuah komik yang tengah dibacanya.

"Kemarin Chanyeol datang ke Klub malam oppa."

"Si brengsek itu!" desis Luhan tanpa menolehkan tatapannya dari komik yang tengah dibacanya.

"Kau benar chagi, Chanyeol lah yang berada dibalik video itu."

Luhan langsung menolehkan tatapannya, saat kedua telinganya mendengar apa yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun "Jadi benar-benar si brengsek itu dalang dari apa yang terjadi pada Yuju?" Luhan berucap dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga chagi, bisakah jangan memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan brengsek." namun Luhan malah berdecih.

"Kau tahu, Irene adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol. Kami bersahabat sejak masih kecil, Chanyeol memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk Irene dan Irene. Dia bukan laki-laki brengsek seperti yang kau katakan chagi." ucap Sehun dengan merengkuh wajah Luhan.

"Irene meminta Chanyeol untuk berkencan dengan wanita lain sejak dulu, saat Irene dinyatakan ia tidak bisa mengandung seorang anak. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah menuruti apa yang diinginkan Irene, karena Chanyeolpun tahu itu adalah hal gila. Tapi, saat Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun dengan unsur tidak kesengajaan di Growl High School, Chanyeol tertarik pada Baekhyun hingga Tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali di Klub malam oppa. Kau tahu, Chanyeol sekarang terjebak dengan perasaannya sendiri."

Namun Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya diakhir kalimat Sehun "Tidak, dia tidak boleh mencintai Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa mencintai Baekhyun."

.

Kini Luhan tertidur dipelukan Sehun dengan nyaman setelah keduanya kembali memperdebatkan sahabat mereka. Sedangkan sebelah tangan Sehun terus mengelus kepala Luhan dengan sayang "Oppa sama halnya seperti dirimu chagi, oppa pun tidak mau melihat Baekhyun lebih tersakiti."

.

.

.

 **Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

"eunghh." lenguh seorang gadis cantik yang terbalut selimut tebalnya. Tidur lelapnya terganggu begitu saja, saat kedua telinganya mendengar suara dering ponsel miliknya. Jari-jari lentiknya terus mencari ponsel yang kini berdering dengan mata tertutup, hingga ponsel itu ia temukan. Kedua mata sipit miliknya perlahan terbuka untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya sepagi ini dan itu adalah sahabatnya "Luhan." gumam Baekhyun.

 **"Ada apa Lulu menelponku sepagi ini?"**

 **"Jadi Daniel benar-benar akan pergi!"**

 **"Sore?"**

 **"Baiklah, kau bisa menjemputku?"**

 **"Aku menunggumu."**

 **Pippp...**

Setelah percakapannya bersama Luhan, Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencepol rambutnya dengan asal. Gadis cantik itu langsung membawa langkahnya keluar dari kamar dan memasuki area dapur.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain seorang wanita tengah sibuk dengan tas koper miliknya, tangannya sibuk memasukan beberapa pakaian dan barang yang ia butuhkan. Namun kesibukannya ia hentikan begitu saja, saat kedua telinga miliknya mendengar knop pintu yang terputar. Itu Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari rutinitas mandi paginya. Irene akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari untuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk suaminya itu.

"Jangan terlalu lama." ucap Chanyeol dengan merengkuh wajah Irene.

Wanita itu mengangguk "Aku akan cepat kembali."

Tangan Irene akhirnya membantu Chanyeol untuk memakaikan pakaiannya seperti biasanya.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah sibuk memasak diruangan dapur miliknya, aroma nasi goreng kimchi yang kini tengah sibuk Baekhyun aduk dengan spatulanya menguar menggoda perut kosongnya.

"Seandainya daddy ada disini, daddy pasti akan sangat menyukainya." gumam Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecil miliknya.

"Daddy bahkan sudah beberapa hari tidak datang kesini. Ah, Baekhyun apa kau lupa nyonya Irene adalah hal yang lebih penting dari dirimu yang hanya seorang simpanan." lanjut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya hanya menikmati sarapan paginya seorang diri.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, hingga sore ini Chanyeol kembali ke rumahnya untuk memenuhi janjinya semalam kepada Irene. Mesin mobil miliknya ia matikan tepat dihalaman luas rumahnya. Langkah lebarnya Chanyeol bawa untuk masuk kedalam rumah, dan ia langsung membawa langkahnya kelantai atas dimana letak kamarnya berada. Saat sebelah tangan miliknya memutar knop pintu kamar itu, kedua mata besar Chanyeol melihat Irene tengah bersiap untuk segera pergi.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Sudah, aku hanya sedang menunggumu." saat Irene hendak membawa tas kopernya tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol mengambil alih tas koper itu.

"Biar aku yang membawanya."

Keduanya melangkah bersama menuruni anak tangga dan meninggalkan rumah besar dan mewah milik Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol dan Irene saat ini tengah diperjalanan, sedangkan mata Irene sesekali menoleh dan memandangi wajah suami tampannya itu.

"Kenapa terus memandangi wajah suami mu ini, eoh?"

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

Chanyeol langsung mengelus surai milik Irene "Cepatlah kembali jangan terlalu lama disana."

.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Sudah, aku akan mengambil tas ku sebentar." Luhan langsung mengangguk mengiyakan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan membawa langkahnya meninggalkan gedung apartemen Baekhyun dengan mengendarai mobil hitam milik kekasihnya Luhan 'Oh Sehun'.

Luhan mengemudikan mobil dengan alunan tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir miliknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Luhan. Namun Luhan dengan seketika menghentikan alunannya, saat isi kepalanya teringat kembali dengan obrolan semalam bersama kekasih tampannya.

Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun beberapa detik dan memfokuskan kembali pandangannya kearah depan "Baek."

Dan Baekhyun sontak langsung menolehkan tatapannya kearah Luhan "Hn."

"Bagaimana.. Jika si brengsek itu mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan pertanyaan Luhan, namun hatinya jelas merasakan detakan itu kembali. Detakan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan bunga yang bermekaran, namun dalam waktu bersamaan Baekhyun juga merasakan duri tak kasat mata menusuk tepat dijantungnya.

"Baekhyun." panggil Luhan kembali saat ia sadar sahabatnya itu malah melamun.

Baekhyun langsung berucap dengan senyuman palsunya "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Lu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu memang terjadi?"

Baekhyun memang tidak bisa membohongi hatinya, jika ia memang menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Dimana Baekhyun dan daddy nya ' Park Chanyeol' saling mencintai dan memiliki satu sama lain, hidup dalam satu atap yang sama bersama malaikat-malaikat kecilnya. Namun sayang itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi pikir Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol menyeret koper Irene dengan berjalan saling berdampingan, sedangkan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan istrinya. Mereka terlihat serasi, bahkan beberapa wanita berdecak kagum saat melihat keduanya.

.

"Daniel, kenapa kau malah berdiri disitu? Ayo."

"Eomma dan appa duluan saja, aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama atau kita akan ketinggalan pesawat." anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk menyahuti ucapan eommanya.

.

"Cepatlah kembali dan jangan terlalu lama di Cina, aku akan sangat merindukan istri cantik ku diatas ranjang bersama ku." ucap Chanyeol dengan merengkuh wajah istri cantiknya.

"Aku akan kembali dengan cepat yeobo."

Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh Irene dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat laki-laki tinggi itu.

.

Dua orang gadis tampak melambaikan tangannya kearah Daniel yang kini masih berdiri menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang di cintainya itu. Daniel langsung tersenyum dengan lebar, saat mata sipitnya melihat sosok Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu cantik dan memang selalu terlihat cantik.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar pergi." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Maaf aku menyuruh Luhan untuk mengajakmu menemui ku sebelum aku pergi. Aku takut jika aku tidak kembali ke Korea dan tidak bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, kita masih bisa melakukan VCall bukan?" Daniel hanya mengangguk.

Kedua tangan Daniel langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan mata sipit miliknya tepat menatap manik gadis cantik yang kini berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disini, karena aku tidak bisa berada disampingmu lagi. Aku akan merindukanmu, Baekhyun." dan Daniel dengan tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sedangkan Luhan ia hanya menonton drama mini dihadapannya saat ini tanpa mengganggu. Tidak lebih dari satu menit Daniel akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Luhan, tolong jaga Baekhyun."

Gadis rusa itu mengangguk dengan senyumannya "Sebelum dirimu, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan selalu berada disampingnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu menjaga Baekhyun."

"Aku percaya padamu, Luhan. Baiklah, eomma dan appa sudah menungguku, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Pergilah dan kabari kami saat kau sudah sampai." sahut Baekhyun, Daniel hanya mengangguk dan perlahan melangkah pergi. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan.

Setelah sosok Daniel benar-benar hilang dari pandangan keduanya, dua gadis itu hanya menghela nafas pelannya.

"Seharusnya kau memang bersama Daniel, dia sangat mencintaimu Baek bukan.. Si brengsek itu ada disini juga!" desis Luhan diakhir ucapannya, sontak Baekhyun langsung mengikuti tatapan Luhan. Dan benar saja kedua mata sipit miliknya melihat sosok laki-laki tinggi dan tampan itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Ingin sekali aku memukul wajah so tampannya itu!" desis Luhan kembali. Baekhyun hanya mengelus punggung Luhan untuk menenangkan emosinya. Hingga jarak yang semakin dekat Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalian ada disini?" Baekhyun langsung mengangguk, sedangkan Luhan ia malah berdecak dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kami baru saja..." bahkan ucapan Baekhyun belum selesai ia ucapkan, namun Luhan dengan tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya begitu saja.

"Kami baru saja mengantar seseorang yang mencintai dan amat sangat mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun, namun sayang laki-laki brengsek malah merebut miliknya!" ucap Luhan dengan nada sinisnya. Chanyeol langsung membawa tatapannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Lulu!" Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengingatkan sahabat cantiknya itu.

"Lalu apa yang daddy lakukan disini?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Daddy baru saja mengantar Irene yang akan pergi ke Cina." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dengan senyuman kecilnya, sedangkan Luhan ia malah berdecak kembali mendengarnya.Dan tanpa Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol duga, Luhan dengan tiba-tiba menendang kaki Chanyeol hingga sosok laki-laki tinggi itu mendesis nyeri karena tendangan kuat yang ia terima.

"Ck, ingin sekali aku menendang kejantananmu itu ahjussi."

"Ayo kita pulang, Baek." sebelah tangan Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri disana dengan rasa sakitnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia terus menoleh kebelakang menatap sosok laki-laki tampan itu dengan rasa kasihan.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa Sehun memiliki kekasih seperti itu!"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit desisan nyeri akibat ulah Luhan.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan bandara, ia berniat untuk kembali ke perusahaannya. Namun apa yang terjadi ia malah memarkirkan mobil mewah miliknya disalahsatu toko perhiasan ternama di Seoul.

"Kenapa aku malah datang kesini?" gumam Chanyeol. Namun ia membawa langkahnya untuk masuk ke toko perhiasan itu.

Bermacam-macam perhiasan berjajar dan dipamerkan dengan rapih. Kedua mata besar Chanyeol menelusuri untuk mencari sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

"Saya ingin sebuah cincin dengan..." Chanyeol berhenti ditengah ucapannya, ia teringat dengan manik hitam milik seseorang.

"Berlian hitam." wanita itu mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil tiga cincin dengan berhiaskan berlian hitam yang indah.

"Apa itu untuk istri anda?" tanya wanita itu saat melihat laki-laki matang dihadapannya. Chanyeol sempat terdiam, namun beberapa detik ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Seperti apa istri anda, mungkin saya bisa membantu untuk memilihkan cincin yang cocok untuk jari istri anda tuan."

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum "Dia mempunyai wajah yang cantik, senyuman yang manis dan tatapan lucu seperti puppy, jarinya mungil dan lentik."

Wanita yang tengah melayani Chanyeol itu langsung tersenyum dengan lontaran laki-laki tampan dihadapannya "Cincin ini akan sangat cocok dijari istri anda tuan, ini cincin dari eropa dengan batu berlian merah muda menandakan sebuah kecantikan, pengertian dan cinta yang tak bersyarat. Tetapi batu berlian berwarna hitam juga akan sangat cocok untuk istri anda menandakan sebuah ke eleganan untuk pemakainya."

.

.

"Kau tidak akan mampir dulu?"

Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "Kekasih tampanku sedang menunggu, Baek."

"Ish, kau ini. Baiklah jika kau tidak bisa mampir, hati-hati mengemudinya." Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan gedung apartemen milik Baekhyun. Begitupun dengan gadis cantik itu, tangannya melambai hingga sosok Luhan hilang dari pandangannya.

Baekhyun membawa langkahnya untuk memasuki gedung apartemen.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan toko perhiasan, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartemen miliknya. Namun laki-laki tinggi itu tidak beranjak dari dalam mobilnya. Sebelah tangannya mengambil sesuatu didalam saku jasnya, itu sebuah kotak merah beludru dengan cincin di dalamnya. Kedua mata besar milik Chanyeol memandangi cincin untuk ia berikan pada seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ia cintai.

"Kecantikan, pengertian dan cinta tak bersyarat." gumam Chanyeol.

"Cinta tak bersyarat?" gumam Chanyeol kembali dengan senyuman kecilnya.

Ia akhirnya keluar dari mobilnya dan membawa langkahnya untuk masuk ke gedung apartemen itu. Hanya beberapa menit untuk Chanyeol sampai didepan pintu apartemen yang tinggali Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan, Chanyeol berjalan dengan mengendap-endap untuk mengejutkan Baekhyun. Namun saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar itu, ia tidak mendapati sosok cantik Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mendengar sayup-sayup gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya dia sedang mandi." gumam Chanyeol dengan mengeluarkan smirk tampannya. Sebelah tangannya menarik dasi dan melepaskan jas hitamnya. Lalu setelah itu, Chanyeol melepaskan kemeja putihnya hingga kini ia bertelanjang dada diatas tempat tidur. Hingga beberapa menit menunggu, kedua telinga lebarnya mendengar suara knop pintu yang terputar dan benar saja sosok cantik itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk membalut tubuh mulusnya.

"Dad.. Daddy disini?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada keterkejutannya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tampan dengan anggukannya. Kedua mata besarnya memandangi tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Ayo, kemarilah." Baekhyun membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan punggung bersandar dibahu ranjang.

"Sejak kapan daddy disini?"

Chanyeol mengelus wajah basah Baekhyun "Baru saja." dan..

 **Cuppp..**

Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Sentuh daddy, daddy merindukanmu." bisik Chanyeol tepat dihadapan wajah Baekhyun dengan deru nafas hangatnya.

sebelah tangan Baekhyun mulai menyentuh kulit Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut "Aku pun merindukan daddy."

Dan kini keduanya saling melumat dengan sebelah tangan Baekhyun terus mengelus kulit Chanyeol hingga kebawah. "Kau merasakannya, dia membutuhkanmu baby."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tangan mulai membuka resleting celana Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan kejantanan besarnya yang kini sudah mengeras. Sedangkan lumatan itu masih terus berlanjut. Sebelah tangan Baekhyun menggodanya dengan mengelusnya hingga mengocoknya membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan itu. "Kau pintar baby."

Perlakuan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya. "Kulum baby, daddy menginginkan mulut mungilmu mencengkramnya."

Chanyeol melepaskan celana hitamnya dan kini ia berdiri ditepi ranjang dengan kejantanannya yang siap untuk dilahap Baekhyun. Gadis itu mulai memasukannya dengan susah payah karena mulut mungilnya. Namun dengan perlahan Baekhyun melakukannya, "Eurghhh, bagus baby."

Baekhyun mulai memaju mundurkan mulutnya, membuat Chanyeol kembali mengerang keenakan dengan kuluman Baekhyun. Sedangkan sebelah tangan mungilnya mengurut kejantanan Chanyeol yang tidak masuk kedalam mulut mungilnya. Hingga Baekhyun merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang semakin membesar dan berkedut, laki-laki tampan itu melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulut mungil gadis cantik itu. "Baby menungginglah."

Baekhyun menuruti apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol, sebelah tangan Chanyeol menarik handuk yang membalut tubuh Baekhyun dengan sekali tarikan dan melemparkannya begitu saja. Dan..

 **Jlebbbb**

Chanyeol memasukan kejantanannya dengan sekali hentakan, membuat Baekhyun mencengkram seprai itu dengan sangat erat. Sedangkan kepalanya tampak menengadah keatas merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan ritme cepat, membuat sosok yang berada dibawahnya terhentak-hentak. Namun rasa sakit itu mulai tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat karena hujaman Chanyeol.

"Aughhh dadhh oughhh oughh aughh"

"Daddy menyukai lubang sempitmu baby, eurgh"

"Lebihh dadhh cepathh lagi."

Chanyeol terus menghujamnya "Aku aughh oughhh inghh ingin keluarhh dadhh."

" Kita keluarkan bersama baby."

Chanyeol terus menghujam lubang sempit Baekhyun hingga kejantanannya semakin membesar dan berkedut tanda ia siap menyemburkan cairan panasnya. Hingga hujaman terakhirnya cairan panas itu menyembur bersamaan, cairan panas milik Chanyeol menyembur dengan deras membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi menengadahkan kepalanya merasakan tubuhnya terasa penuh dengan cairan panas milik Chanyeol, sedangkan laki-laki tinggi itu mengerang nikmat. Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang sempit Baekhyun dan menindih punggung telanjang gadis cantik itu, sedangkan bibir tebalnya menjatuhkan kecupan-kecupannya.

"Sepertinya daddy sangat merindukanmu, hingga daddy tidak bisa bertahan lama menghujam lubang mu."

"Daddy..." sahut Baekhyun dengan rengekan malunya, sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengar suara lucu Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Jangan bergerak baby atau dia akan terbangun dan menghujam lubang mu lagi."

.

.

 **Slurrrrrpp**

"Aughhh"

Sepasang kekasih kini tengah menikmati malamnya diatas tempat tidur. Sehun yang kini sudah bertelanjang dada, sedangkan kekasih rusa cantiknya yang sudah tanpa sehelai pakaianpun terus mendesah nikmat saat kekasih tampannya terus menghisap puting payudaranya.

"Aughh oppahh oughh pelanhh"

Kamar temaram itu menggema dengan suara desahan indah yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga pagi menjelang, bahkan sinar matahari mulai menerobos masuk kedalam kamar. Namun pagi ini Baekhyun merasakan enggan untuk terbangun dari tidur nyaman nya, saat kedua tangan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Mata sipit Baekhyun dengan perlahan terbuka, dan hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah dada bidang milik laki-laki tampannya. Bibir tipis milik Baekhyun langsung tersenyum memandangi wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Jari lentiknya menyentuh bibir tebal Chanyeol dan hingga kewajahnya dengan sangat pelan agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Daddy tahu, Luhan bertanya padaku. Bagaimana jika daddy mencintaiku, tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Tapi, aku mencintai daddy. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mencintai daddy. Aku..."

Gumaman Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja, saat sebelah tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berada diwajahnya. Kedua mata besar Chanyeol terbuka dengan perlahan "Daddy memang mencintai mu. Daddy ingin memilikimu sebagai pasangan hidup daddy, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun "Maafkan daddy."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman palsunya "Aku mengerti daddy."

.

Setelah Chanyeol membersihkan tubuhnya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada dalam keadaan basah. Sedangkan Baekhyun gadis itu sudah tidak ada diatas ranjang. Akhirnya Chanyeol membawa langkahnya keluar kamar menuju area dapur, kedua mata besar Chanyeol melihat sosok cantik Baekhyun tengah membuat kopi.

 **Greppp**

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun begitu saja dari arah belakang, sontak Baekhyun langsung terkejut karena ulah laki-laki tampan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berlibur?"

"Berlibur?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Kita pergi ke pulau jeju."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika nyonya Irene pulang ke Korea dan daddy tidak ada dirumah?"

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "Irene akan berada di Cina beberapa hari. Dia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-teman designernya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, baby."

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berdiri di jendela kaca, memandangi jalanan kota Seoul dari lantai 10 hotelnya, sedangkan tatapannya tampak kosong memikirkan seseorang yang sedang ia cari.

"Simpanan, pengusaha kaya." gumamnya.

Jinki langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak mungkin Baekhyun seperti itu."

Ia menarik nafas beratnya berkali-kali. Saat isi kepalanya kembali teringat dengan suara sang ayah.

'Jika appa pergi, appa mohon jalankan perusahaan appa. Cari eomma mu dan Baekhyun, bawa mereka ke Cina bersamamu.'

"Aku sudah membawa eomma, appa. Tapi Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang." gumamnya.

.

.

Hingga siang ini Baekhyun menyiapkan tas koper miliknya, sedangkan Chanyeol yang baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu hanya duduk ditepi ranjang dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di dadanya. Namun kedua mata besarnya memandangi gadis cantik itu yang sibuk menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ia bawa.

"Baby, kau terlihat seperti seorang istri." wajah Baekhyun sontak langsung merona dengan lontaran sederhana dari Chanyeol.

"Hey, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Daddy..." Baekhyun kembali merengek lucu, membuat Chanyeol gemas.

Dan tanpa diduga kedua tangan Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukan gadis cantik itu dipahanya. "Jangan menggemaskan seperti itu, nanti daddy bisa-bisa menerjangmu dan kita tidak jadi pergi kepulau jeju."

 **Cuppp**

Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan singkatnya diatas bibir tipis Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Putri Rahmi Aryanti, chogiwagirl, dytdyt, baekin236, babee.ch, hyunie86, Ekayoon, 1004teuk, ruixi1, YourOnlyMoon, loeyaBee, veraparkhyun, Loeybee61, BaekHill.**


	15. chapter 15

**CHAPTER 14**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Seorang wanita dengan dress berwarna coklatnya berdiri memandangi langit gelap yang kini disinari cahaya bulan dan ribuan bintang. Tubuhnya tampak bersandar di jendela kaca, sedangkan tatapannya nampak kosong. Irene tengah melamun saat ini, bahkan sedari tadi. Mata cantiknya perlahan terpejam merasakan sesak dalam hatinya, sebelah tangannya menyentuh detak jantungnya yang terasa berdenyut dan menyesakkan. Cairan bening itu dengan perlahan menetes melewati pipi mulusnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika akan sesesak ini, Chanyeol." gumamnya.

.

.

Setelah sampai di salahsatu hotel Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya bersama menuju salahsatu kamar hotel, setelah keduanya mendapatkan nomor kamarnya dengan angka 614. Saat langkah kakinya memasuki kamar hotel itu, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum dengan cerah saat kedua mata sipitnya bisa melihat hamparan pantai Hamdeok langsung dari jendela kaca kamarnya. Chanyeol meletakan tas koper miliknya begitu saja, laki-laki tinggi itu membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri sosok cantik yang kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Dan..

 **Greppp**

Kedua tangan besarnya memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari arah belakang. Baekhyun langsung terkikik dengan jari-jari lentik miliknya mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya. Chanyeol menjatuhkan dagunya dibahu gadis cantiknya, membuat jari lentik Baekhyun refleks langsung mengelus wajah Chanyeol. Mata bulat itu dengan perlahan terpejam merasakan elusan lembut dari tangan ' _simpanannya_ '.

"Daddy merasa ini seperti sedang honeymoon." ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan mata terpejamnya, sontak Baekhyun langsung mencubit tangan Chanyeol. Namun sosok tinggi dan tampan itu malah terkekeh tak berdosa.

"Sudah sangat lama daddy tidak merasakan hal seperti ini." lanjut Chanyeol.

Gadis cantik itu langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan kini ia berhadapan dengan sosok tinggi Chanyeol, "Mari kita habiskan waktu disini untuk bersenang-senang." Chanyeol langsung mengangguk dan..

 **Cuppp**

Kecupan manis mendarat tepat dibibir tipis Baekhyun membuat sosok itu merona.

"Jangan menggemaskan seperti ini nanti daddy bisa-bisa menerjangmu sampai pagi." lontar Chanyeol dengan mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun. Gadis mungil dan cantik itu, sontak langsung melepaskan dirinya dari cubitan Chanyeol dan berlari menjauh dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Chanyeol yang merasa gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun langsung berlari untuk menangkapnya, akhirnya mereka berdua saling kejar-kejaran didalam kamar.

 **Happp**

"Kau mau kemana eoh?"

Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol dengan tawa yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. "Sepertinya gadis nakal ini ingin mendapat hukuman dari daddy hingga pagi."

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan tawa dari keduanya masih terdengar. Dan tanpa Baekhyun duga, tubuh mungilnya langsung terangkat dan dijatuhkan begitu saja di atas ranjang. "Daddy akan menghukum mu."

Selang beberapa detik, Chanyeol mulai menggoda Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggesekan kejantanan besar miliknya yang masih terbalut celana hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendesah dengan suara indahnya "Oughh dadhh." Chanyeol merasa menang saat suara desahan indah keluar dari mulut mungil Baekhyun. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Chanyeol langsung mendaratkan lidah nakalnya diceruk leher Baekhyun.

.

Kamar hotel nomor 614 masih memanas dengan kegiatan dari keduanya. Sosok laki-laki tampan yang gagah masih terus menumbuk lubang sempit yang berada dibawahnya tanpa lelah, sedangkan sosok gadis yang berada dibawahnya sudah lelah tak berdaya. Jam di dinding bahkan sudah menunjukan pukul 03.55, ini sudah pagi namun decit ranjang masih terdengar dengan suara desahan dan erangan menggema mengisi ruangan kamar itu.

Hingga tumbukan terakhirnya Chanyeol menyemburkan kembali cairan panas miliknya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kekehannya. Namun gadis itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan gumaman tak jelasnya. Chanyeol langsung terkekeh kembali saat kedua mata sipit Baekhyun kini terpejam dengan deru nafas teraturnya. Sedangkan bagian bawah tubuh keduanya masih menyatu dengan sempurna, Chanyeol menariknya dengan perlahan membuat Baekhyun melenguh ditidurnya.

"Eughhh" Lagi-lagi sosok Chanyeol terkekeh dengan lenguhan Baekhyun. Bibir tebalnya mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun beberapa detik dan mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, daddy di samping mu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sreeett**

Chanyeol menarik tirai itu dengan lebar, membuat sosok mungil dan cantik yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut tebal miliknya terusik saat sinar matahari cerah menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Baby apa kau tidak akan bangun?"

Namun Baekhyun malah menaikan selimut itu hingga menutupi wajahnya "Aku masih ngantuk daddy."

"Lihatlah ini sudah sangat siang."

Baekhyun langsung menyingkap selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu berucap dengan setengah rengekannya "Ini salah daddy."

Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi di buat gemas oleh suara rengekan gadis cantiknya langsung mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan gemasnya diwajah Baekhyun, membuat gadis cantik yang masih bertelanjang di balik selimut terkikik geli. Tanpa sengaja jari lentiknya menyentuh dada bidang Chanyeol yang telanjang, membuat laki-laki tampan itu menyeringai dan berbisik dengan sensual "Baby, apa kau mencoba menggoda daddy?" namun Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyingkap selimut itu hingga berlari kearah kamar mandi. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh dengan bolamatanya yang membesar saat melihat Baekhyun berlari dengan keadaan bertelanjang.

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan acara mandinya, Chanyeol berpakaian dan menelpon layanan hotel untuk dibawakan makan siang.

Hingga hampir setengah jam Baekhyun menyelesaikan mandinya, kini gadis cantik itu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk membalut tubuh mungilnya. Chanyeol yang kini duduk di sofa hitam dengan menyesap kopi dari cangkir putihnya langsung tersenyum saat melihat gadis cantiknya keluar dalam keadaan basah. "Ayo kita makan siang bersama."

"Tapi aku harus berpakaian dulu, daddy." namun Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, ia bangkit dari sofa dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk bersama menikmati makan siang.

"Itu akan lama, daddy sangat lapar."

"Daddy..." Baekhyun merengek kembali. Dan tanpa di duga..

 **Cuppp**

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Jangan merengek lagi atau daddy bebar-benar akan menghukum mu lagi seperti semalam." dan gadis itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol langsung mengusak gemas surai hitam milik Baekhyun dengan kekehannya. Dan kini keduanya menikmati makan siang bersama dengan Baekhyun yang terpaksa makan hanya dengan tubuh yang terbalutkan handuk.

.

.

Setelah acara makan siangnya selesai, Baekhyun langsung berpakaian dan keduanya melangkah keluar dari kamar hotel. Namun tanpa Baekhyun sadari sebuah gelang terjatuh tepat ke atas lantai.

Saat kaki telanjangnya menginjak pasir lembut Baekhyun langsung merentangkan tangannya menghirup udara pantai di siang hari. Dan..

 **Greppp**

Tanpa di duga kedua tangan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan memutarnya. Baekhyun langsung berteriak dengan kikikannya. "Daddy hentikan, ini membuatku pusing." dan Chanyeol melepaskannya hingga sosok Baekhyun sempoyongan, namun Chanyeol langsung terkekeh dan memegangi tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke suatu tempat yang.. Sepi." bisik Chanyeol di akhir kalimatnya, namun sosok Baekhyun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayo." dan pada akhirnya tangan Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Keduanya kini berjalan diatas pasir lembut tanpa alas kaki dengan beberapa laki-laki menatap lapar kearah tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan hotpants dan atasan dengan tali spagetti bahkan pusar miliknya mengintip dibalik baju transparannya.

"Daddy, aku merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan." bisik Baekhyun dan sontak kedua mata Chanyeol langsung menatap ke sekeliling dan benar saja para lelaki hidung belang tengah menatap lapar Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menatap tajam dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk mendekat dan menempel padanya, sontak para laki-laki hidung belang itu langsung menolehkan tatapannya kearah lain.

.

.

Seorang wanita baru saja keluar dari kamarnya yang bernomor 615, namun langkah wanita itu terhenti begitu saja saat kedua mata miliknya melihat sesuatu yang tampak berkilau tergeletak tepat diatas lantai. Ia pun berjongkok dan mengambilnya "Gelang yang cantik, apa pemiliknya tinggal dikamar ini?" ia bergumam dan menoleh ke pintu kamar yang bernomor 614.

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Wanita itu akhirnya mengetuk pintu, namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Hingga beberapa kali namun sayang lagi-lagi hanya sunyi yang menyahutnya. "Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti." ia akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyimpan gelang itu.

.

.

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Aku punya tempat bagus yang jarang di kunjungi orang-orang."

"Jadi maksudmu tempat itu sepi?" ia hanya mengangguk.

"Yakkk, untuk apa kita kesana. Apa kau benar-benar frustasi?"

"Diamlah sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu dan ikuti saja aku." kedua gadis itu hanya berdecak dengan lontaran seorang gadis yang berjalan di depannya.

.

.

"Daddy kita mau kemana, aku lelah." dan Chanyeol langsung berjongkok saat mendengar lontaran Baekhyun.

"Ayo naik ke punggung daddy, daddy akan menggendongmu agar kau tidak lelah." dan Baekhyun akhirnya naik keatas punggung Chanyeol.

Langkahnya ia lanjutkan kembali dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk leher Chanyeol. "Apa masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan dress putih santainya menelusuri pasir lembut berjalan dengan memandangi hamparan pantai dengan ombak yang bahkan menyentuh kaki mulusnya, ia hanya tersenyum memandanginya.

"Setidaknya di sini membuatku sedikit melupakannya." gumam wanita itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun langsung turun dari punggung Chanyeol dan memandangi hamparan pantai dari atas bebatuan. "Ini menyenangkan!"

Chanyeol pun langsung menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat senyuman cerah milik Baekhyun. Dan...

 **Greppp**

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari arah belakang dan keduanya kini menikmati pemandangan itu bersama. Beberapa kecupan ia daratkan diatas pucuk kepala Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan rona pipinya yang tampak memerah.

.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana, aku sudah lelah berjalan sedari ta..."

 **Brukkk**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau.. Astaga, siapa mereka?"

"Jalang itu ada disini juga rupanya."

"Jalang/jalang." dua gadis itu berucap bersamaan dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini berdiri saling berhadapan dan sebelah tangan Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu didalam saku celana miliknya. Baekhyun jelas tahu apa yang ada didalam kotak berwarna merah itu dan benar saja saat Chanyeol membukanya itu adalah sebuah cincin dengan berlian merah muda. "Baby, apa kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan dengan senyuman miliknya.

Chanyeol langsung menarik jari lentik Baekhyun dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari tengahnya. "Ini terlihat indah dijari cantik mu." Chanyeol menautkan jari-jari besarnya dengan jari lentik Baekhyun dan..

 **Cuppp**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di punggung tangan Baekhyun. Ia merasakan hatinya menghangat dengan detakan jantungnya yang semakin berdebar.

Sedangkan seorang wanita yang baru saja sampai di tempat itu hanya memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi candunya. Dan sosok gadis itu membalas lumatan Chanyeol, sedangkan tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam. Dan...

 **Byurrrr**

Tubuh keduanya terjun dari atas bebatuan dengan masih saling berpagutan. Baekhyun sempat terkejut karena mereka kini berpagutan didalam air, namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya membuka resleting baju Baekhyun yang berada di punggungnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya membawa naik Baekhyun ke permukaan air sedangkan baju Baekhyun bahkan sudah memamerkan punggung mulusnya karena ulah tangan Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya di sini?" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat untuk menolaknya namun Chanyeol sudah mendaratkan lidah panasnya di leher Baekhyun. Jari-jari lentik itu mencengkram punggung Chanyeol yang masih terbalut t-shirt putihnya.

Wanita yang sedari tadi memandangi apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai melangkah mundur dengan apa yang dilihatnya, bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dengan sekali kedipan maka air mata itu akan terjatuh dari tempatnya.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan setengah berlari menuju kamar hotelnya. Dengan tidak sabaran Chanyeol menutup pintu dan membanting tubuh basah Baekhyun keatas ranjang empuk. "Karena kau tidak mau melakukannya di tempat itu, maka daddy akan membuatmu kelelahan di atas ranjang."

Chanyeol langsung menelanjangi tubuh Baekhyun dan dirinya hingga kini keduanya sudah bertelanjang bersama. Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan melumat habis bibir tipis itu, sedangkan kejantanan besarnya sudah siap untuk menerobos masuk kedalam lubang kenikmatan milik Baekhyun yang kini berada di bawahnya dengan pasrah. "Daddy sudah tidak kuat, daddy akan melakukannya sekarang." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan...

 **Jlebbb**

Kejantanan besar itu menerobos masuk dengan sekali hentakan, jemari Baekhyun mencengkram kuat punggung Chanyeol saat laki-laki yang berada diatasnya menumbuk lubang sempitnya dengan kuat. "Dadhhh eughh oughhh lebih daddhh aughh"

.

.

Irene merapihkan baju-baju miliknya untuk ia masukan kedalam koper dengan isakannya yang masih terdengar, namun tidak memilukan seperti sebelumnya. "Lebih baik aku kembali sekarang."

Tapi ia teringat sesuatu, Irene membawa langkahnya ke meja nakas dan membuka laci meja itu. Ada sebuah gelang yang harus ia kembalikan kepada pemiliknya sebelum ia pergi dari hotel ini.

Irene akhirnya membawa langkahnya keluar dengan perasaan ragu, namun ia kini berdiri di depan kamar dengan nomor 614 dan mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Namun lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Irene mencoba untuk mengetuknya kembali, namun saat tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu itu ' _lagi_ ' ia mendengar knop pintu yang terputar. Ia bernafas lega, namun seperkian detik wanita itu berdiri mematung dengan sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan bertelanjang dada dan bahkan tubuhnya hanya terbalut handuk. Begitupun dengan sosok yang berdiri diambang pintu nampak membolakan matanya karena terkejut. "Irene!"

Irene rasanya kelu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, sudut matanya bahkan melihat sosok Baekhyun yang kini berada diatas ranjang dengan tubuhnya terbalut selimut hanya diam mematung seperti dirinya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah sosok Baekhyun "Ayo ke kamarmu!" tangan Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Irene meninggalkan kamar itu.

Baekhyun hanya menatap pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup dengan sempurna. Hatinya serasa sakit luar biasa, saat ia di campakkan dan ditinggalkan begitu saja di tengah-tengah bercintanya. Baekhyun memandangi dirinya dibalik cermin dengan senyuman miringnya "Kau menyedihkan Baekhyun, kau benar-benar menyedihkan!"

Airmata itu perlahan menetes "Kau menangis, apa gunanya kau menangis?"

"Kau hanya seorang simpanan dan jalang dari seorang pengusaha kaya, kau pantas dicampakkan dan ditinggalkan begitu saja. Kau pantas Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lutut dan lengannya. Bahunya bahkan bergetar dengan suara isak tangisnya yang teredam.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Irene kini duduk diatas ranjang dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajah istrinya dan menatapnya dengan tidak percaya jika istrinya berada ditempat yang sama. "Bukankah kau ada di Cina?"

Irene menggelengkan kepalanya "Maafkan aku, aku berbohong Chanyeol."

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

"Aku datang kesini untuk menenangkan pikiranku dan.. Hatiku." ucapnya pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Irene menyentuh dada kirinya "Di sini, di sini sangat sesak Chanyeol. Saat malam itu, malam dimana aku hanya memejamkan mataku dan kau mengungkapkan tentang perasaanmu untuk Baekhyun."

' _Malam itu_ ' batin Chanyeol.

Jadi Irene sudah mengetahui perasaannya untuk Baekhyun sejak lama. Chanyeol tidak percaya ini, ia langsung menarik tubuh Irene ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu."

Irene menggelengkan kepalanya "Ini bukan salahmu ataupun kehadiran Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan kalian, ini adalah resiko yang harus aku terima jika kau mencintainya."

Airmata itu kembali menetes "Aku selalu mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa sesak dan sakit ku Chanyeol, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan itu dan langsung mengusap air mata Irene "Kau tahu, kau adalah wanita berharga untuk ku. Kau adalah cinta dan hidupku. Dari awal kita saling mengenal, saling jatuh cinta, saat jantungku masih berdetak aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, kau adalah hidupku Irene. Maafkan aku yang sudah membagi perasaan ini, tapi kau harus percaya jika hanya kau yang berada dipaling teratas didalam hatiku. Bukan orang lain ataupun.. Baekhyun sekalipun. Itu hanya perasaan yang nantinya akan hilang saat dia sudah pergi."

Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh Irene, namun hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit saat ia melontarkan semua penuturannya.

.

.

Decit ranjang terdengar dengan aura panas di salahsatu kamar hotel nomor 615. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu suara desahan dan erangan dari keduanya menggema di ruang kamar itu. Kedua nya lupa jika ada seorang gadis yang mereka lupakan disebelah kamarnya.

Baekhyun, gadis cantik itu terus terisak diatas ranjangnya sedari tadi dengan keadaan yang sama dan posisi yang sama. Isakannya semakin pilu terdengar, ini bahkan sudah malam namun sosok Chanyeol laki-laki itu bahkan tidak kembali kedalam kamarnya. Baekhyun tahu betul Chanyeol tidak mungkin kembali.

Ia meremas selimutnya erat-erat saat dadanya semakin sesak.

.

.

Hingga pagi menjelang, namun langit masih gelap dengan bulan yang masih setia menemani langit hitamnya. Sosok Baekhyun berdiri di jendela kaca dengan pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya, namun tatapannya nampak kosong menatap lurus hamparan sungai. Mata sipitnya bahkan tidak bisa terpejam walau hanya untuk sedetik saja.

Hingga cahaya bulan dengan perlahan menghilang dan di gantikan oleh sinar matahari yang indah. Baekhyun masih terjaga dengan tatapan kosongnya di posisi yang sama.

Hingga pintu kamarnya pun terbuka dan disana sosok Chanyeol berdiri menatap punggung Baekhyun. Namun gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadarinya jika seseorang membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri dirinya.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menepuk bahu gadis itu dengan pelan, membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Kedua mata Chanyeol bisa melihat mata sipit Baekhyun yang sembab bahkan terdapat kantung mata disana.

Ibu jari Chanyeol mengelus mata Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut hingga gadis itu memejamkan matanya dengan elusan Chanyeol, namun hatinya serasa sakit dan bahkan ia rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga "Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman untuk menangis?"

"Maafkan daddy meninggalkanmu."

namun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Sebaiknya daddy.. Berpakaian sekarang." Baekhyun sempat berhenti di tengah ucapannya, saat melihat bekas cakaran di lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengusap surai milik Baekhyun.

"Kita akan kembali ke Korea hari ini bersama Irene." hanya itu ucapan Chanyeol sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman palsunya.

.

.

Saat ini ketiganya berada di dalam pesawat sejak setengah jam yang lalu dengan posisi Chanyeol berada di tengah-tengah keduanya. Kepala Irene nampak bersandar dibahu Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya memeluk tubuh istrinya, sedangkan sebelah tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berpikir istrinya tertidur, namun nyatanya tidak. Matanya hanya terpejam namun tidak tertidur, Irene tahu apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

.

.

Hari ini Korea Selatan tengah memanas dengan berita yang menayangan salahsatu orang terkaya di Seoul tengah bercumbu dengan seorang gadis yang hampir bertelanjang di tempat terbuka, lebih tepatnya di sebuah pantai.

' ** _Ceo Park Inc menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama seorang simpanan yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun_** '

Itulah topik berita yang tengah memanas beredar di internet maupun di tayangkan di televisi, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya langsung menghujatnya. Lebih tepatnya menghujat Baekhyun dengan kata-kata kasar mereka.

Seorang gadis nampak menyeringai "Itu imbalan yang setimpal bukan?" decihnya.

"Jangan meremehkan seorang Choi Yuna!"

.

.

Seorang wanita tengah sibuk membereskan pakaiannya untuk ia masukan ke dalam tas koper dengan raut mukanya yang tampak diliputi emosi.

"Eomma tenanglah, itu bisa saja bukan Baekhyun. Ada banyak nama yang sama di dunia ini, eomma. Kita harus menemukan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke Cina. Kita tidak bisa kembali sekarang."

"Cukup Jinki, kita kembali sekarang!" desis nyonya Byun.

"Eomma, ku mohon tenanglah."

Nyonya Byun menatap anak laki-lakinya dengan kilatan emosi "Kita datang ke Korea bukan untuk melihat semua ini!"

"Jika itu memang benar Baekhyun, eomma lah yang patut di salahkan." ucapnya dengan pelan. Nyonya Byun langsung menolehkan tatapannya ke arah anak laki-lakinya yang kini tengah menatapnya.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan bagi Baekhyun, karena ia tidak bisa tertidur sejak semalam akhirnya ketiga orang itu sampai di bandara. Baekhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya namun ia urungkan, kedua mata sipitnya hanya memandangi sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan berdampingan bersama Irene. Baekhyun berdiri dengan senyuman sendunya. Airmatanya hendak menetes, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun mengusapnya. Saat ia hendak melangkah dengan menunduk, tanpa di duga tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

 **Brukkk**

"Maafkan sa... Eo, eomma." Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah cantiknya, Baekhyun masih bisa mengingatnya.

"Apa ini.. Eomma?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada bergetarnya, ia menolehkan tatapannya kearah sosok lain "Jinki oppa?"

Laki-laki itu langsung merengkuh bahu gadis cantik yang kini sudah meneteskan airmatanya "Kau benar-benar Baekhyun?" gadis itu mengangguk "Ini aku, oppa." Jinki langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, sosok adik yang di rindukannya. Sedangkan nyonya Byun hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

Pelukan itu pun terlepas, Baekhyun hendak memeluk sang eomma namun..

 **Plakkk**

Baekhyun malah mendapatkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipinya.

"Astaga eomma!" ucap Jinki tanpa sadar dengan nada tingginya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris "Apa ini yang aku dapatkan setelah sekian lama aku tidak bertemu dengan eomma?"

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, kami datang ke Korea untuk membawa mu ke Cina bukan untuk melihatmu menjadi simpanan suami orang, Baekhyun." desis nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun menatap wajah sang eomma "Apa eomma tahu, apa yang sudah ku alami selama ini?" Baekhyun tanpa sadar berucap dengan nada tingginya, semua orang bahkan sudah menatap kearah mereka. Baekhyun kini kembali terisak "Aku hidup sangat sulit, apa eomma tahu itu?"

Jinki hendak memeluk tubuh Baekhyun namun sayang Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan laki-laki itu "Setelah ahjussi mati dan meninggalkan hutang yang sangat banyak, aku yang harus bertanggung jawab membayarnya. Uang gaji ku bahkan tidak mampu untuk membayar semua hutang itu. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan eomma, selain.. menjual diriku sendiri." Baekhyun berucap pelan di akhir kalimatnya, bahkan isakannya semakin terdengar pilu.

"Baekhyun." Jinki memanggilnya dengan rasa sakit dan sesalnya, sedangkan nyonya Byun hanya terdiam dengan penuturan Baekhyun.

"Kalian bisa kembali ke Cina tanpaku."

Baekhyun hendak membawa langkahnya namun ia urungkan "Appa sudah pergi."

"A.. Appa?"

.

Chanyeol dan Irene hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, namun ia teringat sesuatu "Astaga, Chanyeol dimana Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol pun lupa jika ia tidak hanya bersama Irene, namun ada gadis cantik yang ia bawa. Tapi saat kedua mata besarnya mencari sosok Baekhyun, gadis itu tidak ada.

' _Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya_ ' batin Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai memasuki apartemen miliknya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia terjatuh begitu saja dengan isak tangisnya yang semakin memilukan. "Appa.. Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat melihat appa."

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Nyonya Byun dan Baekhyun kecil baru saja sampai di Seoul setelah perjalanannya dari Jepang. Senyum cantik milik Baekhyun kecil nampak terukir dengan polos. Tangan nyonya Byun terus mengelus kepala anak bungsunya dengan sayang._**

 ** _"Eomma, apa kita akan pulang ke rumah untuk bertemu appa dan oppa?"_**

 ** _Nyonya Byun hanya tersenyum "Nanti Baekhyun akan tahu."_**

 ** _Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan binaran matanya._**

 ** _Taksi itu pun berhenti di lingkungan asing bagi Baekhyun kecil. "Ini dimana eomma?"_**

 ** _Wanita itu tidak menjawabnya, ia menurunkan tas koper milik Baekhyun dari dalam bagasi mobil. Pergelangan tangan mungilnya di genggam oleh nyonya Byun._**

 ** _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._**

 ** _Tidak butuh waktu lama, dua orang keluar dari rumah sederhana itu. Baekhyun jelas mengenalnya, itu adalah orang yang pernah bekerja di rumahnya dulu._**

 ** _"Aku sudah menjelaskannya di telpon, aku titip Baekhyun di sini." ia memberikan setumpuk uang yang banyak kepada dua orang itu._**

 ** _Dua orang itu pun mengangguk "Saya mengerti nyonya."_**

 ** _Akhirnya genggaman itupun terlepas, nyonya Byun berbalik namun Baekhyun kecil langsung menarik tangan sang eomma" Eomma mau kemana? Kenapa eomma mau pergi tanpa Baekhyun?"_**

 ** _Baekhyun kecil mulai terisak "Eomma akan kembali ke Jepang, Baekhyun harus tinggal di sini."_**

 ** _Namun Baekhyun kecil langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "Baekhyun tidak mau, Baekhyun ingin bersama eomma."_**

 ** _"Bawa dia masuk!" akhirnya Baekhyun kecil dibawa masuk dengan paksa oleh dua orang itu, ia terus meronta meminta untuk di lepaskan. Isakannya bahkan terdengar nyaring dengan terus memanggil sang eomma yang mulai menjauh meninggalkannya._**

 ** _Seiring waktu berjalan, Baekhyun kecil semakin tumbuh dan menjadi remaja cantik yang pintar. Sampai suatu hari ia tahu jika dirinya sudah dibuang oleh sang eomma._**

 ** _Flashback end_**

Isakan pilu itu mengisi ruang apartemen Baekhyun yang sunyi. Rintik hujan mulai turun menemani luka dan kesedihan yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Langit seperti mengerti apa yang di rasakan olehnya.

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan aura kemarahannya baru saja keluar dari mobil hitam miliknya. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa, bahkan terdengar ketukan dari higheels miliknya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena tarikan seseorang di pergelangan tangannya. "Kyung-ie, tahan emosi mu jangan membuat kekacauan di rumah Chanyeol."

Namun cengkraman itu Kyungsoo hempaskan begitu saja "Ini urusanku Jongin-ie!" desisnya, laki-laki yang berstatus suaminya itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

Kyungsoo kembali membawa langkahnya, kini ia berdiri dihadapan pintu utama yang menjulang tinggi dengan cat berwarna putih.

 **Brakkk**

Pintu utama terbuka dengan sangat keras karena ulah Kyungsoo.

"Oppa, Chanyeol oppa.." Kyungsoo memanggil Chanyeol dengan teriakannya, membuat penghuni rumah tergesa menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak dirumah ku?" desis Chanyeol.

"Sampai kapan oppa mau mempermalukan keluarga Park, sampai kapan oppa?" Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada tingginya.

"Kyung-ie turunkan nada bicaramu!" Jongin mencoba untuk mengingatkan istrinya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat telunjuknya dan tepat mengarah ke Jongin dengan wajahnya yang tampak memerah karena emosi. "Diam Kim Jongin, ini urusanku dengan kakak ku!"

"Haruskah aku melakukannya lagi, menghapus semua artikel itu seperti sebelumnya?" nada bicara Kyungsoo mulai melemah, ia dengan perlahan berlutut membuat semua orang yang berada dirumah itu dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Kedua mata bulatnya tepat menatap kearah Chanyeol, dengan airmatanya yang bahkan sudah menetes. Sedangkan Irene ia mencoba menarik tubuh Kyungsoo agar terbangun, namun sayang wanita itu menghempaskan tangan Irene.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku memohon padamu oppa. Hentikan semua kegilaan ini, ku mohon. Jangan mempermalukan keluarga Park." namun tidak ada sahutan dari sosok Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miring, ia menghapus airmatanya dan bangkit "Baiklah, jika kalian tidak mau menghentikannya. Tunggu eomma yang akan turun tangan untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini." hanya ucapan itu yang Kyungsoo lontarkan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kediaman Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan helaan nafas beratnya. Ia tahu saat ini diluaran sana banyak orang tengah membicarakan dirinya, Baekhyun maupun menaruh simpatik pada Irene sebagai istri dari Park Chanyeol yang menjadi korban perselingkuhan suaminya itulah yang orang pikirkan.

Kedua tangan Irene mengelus pundak Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya, wanita itu tengah berpikir haruskah ia berkata tentang hari itu. "Chanyeol, hari itu hari dimana kau dan Baekhyun..."

Lontaran Irene sontak membuat Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring langsung terduduk dan menatap wajah istrinya "Apa kau ada disana waktu itu?" wanita itu mengangguk. Astaga, Chanyeol tidak habis pikir apa yang dilakukannya di saksikan langsung oleh istrinya dan bahkan sekarang.. Oleh semua orang.

"Hari itu, aku melihat 3 gadis berlari dari balik bebatuan dengan sebuah handicam yang di genggam oleh salahsatu dari mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengenalinya."

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan lontaran Irene, kedua tangannya langsung menangkup wajah cantik istrinya dan menatap tepat ke retina itu "Kau melihatnya waktu itu, benarkah begitu?"

Sebelah tangan Irene mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang berada diwajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Aku baik-baik saja, itu hanya sedikit membuat ku sesak tapi itu bukan masalah."

"Aku benar-benar sudah menyakiti mu."

Irene menggelengkan kepalanya "Jangan mengkhawatirkan ku, yang harus kita khawatirkan sekarang adalah Baekhyun. Jika dia melihat berita itu hari ini, Baekhyun akan semakin terluka karena semua orang bahkan menghujatnya tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya."

.

.

Gadis itu kini terduduk diatas lantai dingin dengan punggung yang ia senderkan di kaki ranjang. Kedua mata sipitnya menatap nanar ponsel yang ia genggam tengah memperlihatkan video dirinya bersama Chanyeol yang tengah bercumbu. Banyak orang menghujatnya kembali seperti dulu dengan kata-kata kasar mereka.

Ponsel itu pun terjatuh begitu saja, Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lutut dan lengannya sedangkan isakan itu semakin memilukan. Selang beberapa detik ponselnya berdering namun Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya. Ia kini membenci dirinya dan hidupnya, ya Baekhyun membencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja selang satu hari setelah kedatangan Kyungsoo ke rumah Chanyeol, seorang wanita dengan langkah tegasnya bersama seorang laki-laki paruh baya namun tetap terlihat masih segar memasuki kediaman anak sulungnya.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." ia memanggil sang anak dengan nada tingginya. Irene dan Chanyeol yang mendengar panggilan dan suara yang di kenalnya langsung saling memandang "Astaga, itu eomma!" keduanya yang berada di dalam kamar langsung membawa langkahnya ke arah lantai bawah. Dan benar saja di sofa empuk itu sudah ada dua orang yang tengah menunggunya.

"Eomma, appa kapan kalian datang ke Korea?" itu Irene. Namun bukannya menjawab nyonya Park malah melempar ponsel miliknya ke atas meja dengan sebuah video yang terputar di sana "Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?" desisnya.

"Kau ingin membuat keluar Park malu, apa kau ingin menghancurkan nama baik keluarga ini?" ucap nyonya Park kembali.

"Gadis itu memang simpanan ku." serunya.

Nyonya dan tuan Park membolakan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh anak sulungnya itu "Jangan bicara omong kosong Chanyeol." ucap tuan Park dengan marah.

"Eomma, appa ini bukan salah Chanyeol ini semua adalah permintaanku agar keluarga Park mempunyai keturunan dan bisa jadi penerus Chanyeol di masa depan."

"Kau gila Irene, kau..."

"Bukankah sudah kami bilang, kami tidak keberatan jika kalian tidak mempunyai keturunan. Jika kalian memang menginginkan seorang anak bukankah kalian bisa mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan, bukan dengan cara gila seperti ini." lanjut nyonya Park.

Irene akhirnya menggenggam kedua tangan nyonya Park "Eomma aku ingin ada darah Chanyeol yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya."

"Sekalipun ada darah Chanyeol yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, kami tetap tidak bisa menerima anak dari seorang jalang!" nyonya Park berdiri dari duduknya dan genggaman tangan Irene pun terlepas. "Dimana jalang itu tinggal?"

"Ah, apa kau membawanya untuk tinggal di apartemen milikmu?" namun Chanyeol maupun Irene tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Baiklah!" hanya itu ucapan terakhir nyonya Park sebelum meninggalkan kediaman mewah anaknya.

Begitupun dengan tuan Park yang sedari tadi memijit pelipisnya, kini ia berdiri dan menatap anak sulung dan menantunya secara bergantian "Tinggalkan gadis itu." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut tuan Park.

.

.

Hingga keesokan paginya Irene bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, ia bahkan sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Chanyeol yg baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Irene yang merasa di tatap oleh Chanyeol akhirnya menghampiri suaminya. "Aku harus membawa Baekhyun pergi dari apartemen itu sebelum eomma datang kesana."

"Kau yakin?" Irene mengangguk.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." Irene memeluk tubuh Chanyeol terlebih dahulu selama beberapa menit, setelah pelukan itu terlepas Irene tak lupa untuk mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati." Irene mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman cantik miliknya. Chanyeol menatap kepergian Irene, hatinya serasa berat melihat Irene pergi begitupun dengan pelukan tadi rasanya seperti berbeda.

.

Irene menghela nafasnya lega saat mertuanya tidak ia dapati di apartemen milik Chanyeol. Pintu itu ia ketuk beberapa kali dengan tidak sabaran, hati dan pikirannya benar-benar tidak tenang. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit Irene menunggu, pintu itupun terbuka. Irene hanya tersenyum sendu melihat sosok di hadapannya yang dulu selalu tersenyum manis dengan wajah cerianya kini bertolak belakang.

"Nyonya."

"Kau harus ikut denganku pagi ini."

"Kemana nyonya?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Irene menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu pergi meninggalkan gedung apartemen milik Chanyeol.

Selang beberapa menit dari kepergian Irene, sebuah mobil sedan mengkilap terparkir di basement apartemen. Wanita dengan high heelsnya berjalan dengan aura tegasnya, tentu semua orang mengenalnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk nyonya Park mendapatkan kunci apartemen Baekhyun.

Pintu itu pun terbuka namun sayang nyonya Park tidak mendapati siapapun, hanya apartemen kosong tanpa penghuni. "Dimana gadis jalang itu?" desisnya.

Kedua mata besarnya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang terlihat sedikit tidak teratur. Nyonya Park berdecak, ia akhirnya membawa langkahnya ke arah salahsatu kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya membuka lemari besar dan ia langsung berdecih saat melihat isi lemarinya. Nyonya Park tahu betul dalam isi lemari itu bukanlah barang-barang murahan melainkan barang-barang dengan brand terkenal yang selalu dipakai menantunya "Jalang murahan."

.

"Kenapa nyonya membawa ku?"

Sebelah tangan Irene mengelus kepala Baekhyun "Aku terpaksa membawa mu sebelum eomma Chanyeol datang menemui mu. Dia adalah wanita yang keras lebih keras dari Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo. Aku khawatir jika eomma akan berbuat sesuatu pada mu." Baekhyun hanya diam menatap lurus kearah depan.

Irene yang melihat keterdiaman Baekhyun akhirnya menggenggam sebelah tangan kiri gadis itu "Chanyeol pun sama mengkhawatirkan mu." dan sontak lontaran Irene membuat Baekhyun langsung menolehkan tatapannya "Aku tahu, kalian sudah saling jatuh cinta."

Lidah Baekhyun mendadak kelu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, namun satu kendaraan dengan laju kencang dari arah sampingnya membuat Baekhyun langsung berteriak "Awas!"

 **Tinnnn...**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Tbc dulu ya, biar readers penasaran sama Chap depan *Kkkk.

Hayo tebak-tebakan apa yang akan terjadi di Chap depan?

Silahkan untuk mampir di kotak review, jika masih ada yang berminat buat dilanjutin nanti author lanjutin.

#salamchanbaek


	16. chapter 16

**CHAPTER 15**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

 **Brakkk...**

 **Klik...**

Terdengar suara sabuk pengaman yang terbuka. Irene langsung memeluk sosok mungil disampingnya saat mobil yang dikemudikannya terhantam oleh sebuah truk pengangkut air mineral yang melaju kencang dari arah sampingnya.

"Kau tidak boleh mati." hanya kata-kata sederhana itu yang Irene lontarkan tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Irene sadar betul apa yang dilakukannya adalah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Keduanya berpelukan dengan erat hingga mobil sedan hitam milik Irene terbalik. Beberapa orang yang melihat tragedi kecelakaan itu langsung berteriak histeris, semuanya saling berteriak untuk memanggil polisi dan ambulance agar segera datang ke tkp.

"Nyo... nya." Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, namun terdengar lemah. Irene yang memeluk tubuh Baekhyun mencoba untuk menatap sosok mungil itu dengan wajah berlumuran darah, "Kau ha.. harus hidup un... tuk Chan... yeol." hanya itu ucapan terakhir Irene dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang terukir dibibirnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

 **Prang...**

Sebuah frame terjatuh tepat keatas lantai. Sebelah tangannya langsung menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak kencang dengan perasaan yang mendadak gelisah. Sedangkan kedua mata bulatnya menatap frame poto yang sudah pecah tepat dihadapan kakinya. Chanyeol berjongkok mencoba untuk mengambilnya, namun...

"Ssshh..."

Cairan berwarna merah keluar dari telunjuknya dan menetes tepat dipoto Irene yang tengah tersenyum memeluk Chanyeol. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

 **Drrrtt... Drrrtt...**

Hingga dering ponsel miliknya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Irene." gumamnya.

Chanyeol langsung menjawab panggilan dari istrinya, namun hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah suara seorang laki-laki yang nampak asing ditelinganya ' _itu bukan suara istrinya_ '. Hingga satu kalimat yang ia dengar membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya.

 **Prang...**

Chanyeol langsung berlari dengan tergesa keluar dari perusahaannya, membuat beberapa karyawan menatap bingung dengan kepergian Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang menunjukan sebuah kepanikan. Chanyeol langsung berlari ke basement dan mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan.

.

Suara sirine dari mobil ambulance memecahkan jalanan kota Seoul, beruntunglah jalanan hari ini tidak begitu padat oleh kendaraan sehingga mobil ambulance bisa sampai di rumah sakit Hanseol dengan cepat.

Beberapa perawat langsung mendorong pasien korban kecelakaan yang berada di ambulance stretcher dengan tergesa, karena salah satu korbannya terluka sangat parah dibagian kepala. Hingga salah satu korban kecelakaan itu dibawa ke ruang operasi, sedangkan yang satunya dibawa ke ruang UGD untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

.

 **Tinnn... Tinnn... Tinnn...**

Beberapa kendaraan membunyikan klaksonnya dengan nyaring karena ulah Chanyeol yang mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan semua bunyi klakson dari kendaraan lain yang bahkan mungkin mengumpat kasar padanya, karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya ingin cepat sampai ditempat tujuannya yaitu rumah sakit Hanseol.

Hingga kini Chanyeol sampai ditempat tujuannya dan langsung berlari masuk untuk mencari sosok istrinya. Namun langkah kakinya langsung gontai saat ia menerima kabar jika Irene kini berada diruang operasi. Chanyeol terduduk dan menundukan kepalanya dikursi tunggu dengan gelisah, ini adalah kali keduanya ia terduduk di tempat ini setelah kematian orangtua Irene. Jari-jari besar Chanyeol nampak tertaut dengan gemetar, hatinya takut sesuatu yang tak ingin didengarnya terjadi.

Sedangkan diruang UGD, seorang gadis mungil terbaring dengan mata yang masih enggan terbuka. Dokter dan seorang perawat masih sibuk mengobati lukanya dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Dokter, ini seperti sebuah keajaiban." ucap seorang perawat.

Dokter itupun mengangguk pelan dengan lontaran yang didengarnya, "Tuhan membiarkannya hidup, dia kuat."

.

.

Hingga beberapa jam berlalu, Chanyeol menatap Irene yang terbujur lemah diranjang rumah sakit. Hatinya terasa terhantam batuan besar tak kasat mata, saat dirinya harus melihat kenyataan istrinya dengan suara dari EKG yang memekakan telinga baginya. Suara itu lebih memekakan dibandingkan dengan suara musik di klub malam.

Chanyeol terduduk dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Irene dengan kedua tangan besarnya. "Kenapa ini terjadi padamu?"

"Tolong bangunlah, aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu." tidak ada sahutan dari sosok Irene, namun hanya terdengar bunyi detak jantung dari alat EKG.

Chanyeol melupakan satu sosok lain yang membutuhkan dirinya. Sosok mungil Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuka mata sipitnya, namun hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah keheningan. Tidak ada siapapun diruangan itu, hanya dirinya seorang. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sendu, ia terlalu berharap jika saat matanya terbuka hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah sosok laki-laki tinggi itu.

Saat kedua telinga miliknya mendengar pintu yang terbuka ia sempat menarik sudut bibirnya, namun ia urungkan saat seorang dokter dan perawat yang memasuki ruangan rawat itu bukan sosok yang diharapkan olehnya. "Nyonya sudah sadar?"

' _Nyonya_ ' batin Baekhyun.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dokter itu memanggilnya nyonya, bahkan dirinya belum menikah. Dokter itu tersenyum dengan keterdiaman pasiennya, "Tuhan memberikan sebuah keajaiban padamu."

"Ke.. keajaiban?" ucap Baekhyun dengan lemah, dokter itu semakin membuatnya kebingungan. Dokter cantik itupun mengangguk, "Tuhan memberikan kekuatan pada bayi yang ada didalam kandungan anda, bayi itu mampu bertahan walau mendapatkan guncangan hebat karena sebuah kecelakaan."

"Ba.. bayi?" ucap Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan, bahkan hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Sebelah tangannya langsung terangkat dan mengelus perut ratanya dengan tetesan bening yang mulai keluar dari sudut mata sipitnya. Hatinya merasa berdebar karena bahagia, ia mengingat sosok tinggi yang menantikan kehamilannya. Namun dengan perlahan senyuman itu luntur saat ia mengingat kembali perjanjiannya.

Baekhyun kini sendiri kembali setelah dokter memeriksa keadaannya, ia terduduk diranjang rumah sakit menatap lurus kearah luar. "Nyonya Irene."

Baekhyun langsung turun dan berjalan dengan perlahan keluar dari kamarnya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah selang infus. Kedua mata sipitnya terus menelusuri setiap kamar dan mencari satu nama yang ia tuju, "Park Joo hyun." gumamnya.

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun menggeser pintu dengan pelan dan disana ia bisa melihat sosok tinggi itu tengah menggenggam sebelah tangan istrinya dengan menatap wajah wanita cantik itu. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah saat dirinya melihat sosok wanita yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya kini terbaring lemah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara itu, suara asing bagi Baekhyun. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang datar dan dingin, tersirat sebuah kemarahan didalam hati laki-laki itu. Chanyeol tidak menatap Baekhyun, ia masih betah memandangi wajah Irene yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Daddy, ak.. aku.. aku..."

"Keluarlah!" nada yang sama untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun mendengarnya. Baekhyun dengan perlahan membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri Chanyeol, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada yang sama. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk keluar!"

Baekhyun mematung diposisinya, sebelah tangannya mengelus perut ratanya dengan senyuman kecil yang terukir dibibir tipisnya. "Daddy, aku hamil."

Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan menatap sosok mungil itu membuat senyuman kecil Baekhyun dengan perlahan menghilang. Bukan tatapan seperti itu yang Baekhyun harapkan. Chanyeol menatap dingin dan datar, matanya menyiratkan sebuah kemarahan didalam dirinya. "Keluar.. aku tidak peduli dengan mu dan bayi sialan itu, brengsek!"

Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat shock oleh lontaran Chanyeol, hatinya terasa tertohok. Langkah kakinya dengan perlahan mundur dan sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya. Baekhyun tidak percaya jika ia akan mendengar sebuah lontaran yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia dengar. Baekhyun berjalan keluar dengan gontai, lututnya serasa tak mampu untuk menopang tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun terduduk dikursi tunggu dengan isak tangis yang memilukan. Hatinya serasa sakit dan sesak dengan apa yang sudah didengarnya. Baekhyun tidak percaya jika sosok Chanyeol mampu mengucapkan kata-kata kasar yang seharusnya tidak dia ucapkan pada dirinya dan juga... bayinya. Chanyeol kini tidak menginginkannya.

.

.

"Chanyeol/oppa." ucapnya berbarengan.

Keluarga Park langsung pergi ke rumah sakit Hanseol setelah mendapat kabar jika Irene kecelakaan. Keempat orang itu tidak bisa percaya jika menantu dan kakak iparnya kini terbaring tak berdaya dengan beberapa alat medis yang terpasang ditubuhnya.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi Chanyeol?" nyonya Park mencoba untuk bertanya, namun hening tidak ada jawaban dari sosok anak sulungnya.

"Yeobo tenanglah." tuan Park mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya. Kyungsoo yang terlihat shock hanya memeluk Jongin dengan air mata yang melewati pipi mulusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga hari berganti, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar rawat inapnya. Ia membawa langkahnya kembali keruangan itu, ruangan dimana penyelamat hidupnya terbaring lemah. Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu dengan perasaan ragunya, namun sebelah tangannya yang tak terpasang selang infus menggeser pintu itu dan hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah suara seorang wanita yang begitu dingin, "Untuk apa kau datang kemari jalang murahan?"

Itu adalah kata-kata yang menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun, namun ia juga sadar jika kata-kata itu memang pantas baginya. Baekhyun tersenyum sendu saat sosok Chanyeol bahkan tidak memperdulikan dirinya. "Tolong izinkan saya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada nyonya Irene."

Nyonya Park berdecih mendengarnya, "Apa kau akan menertawakan keadaannya, keadaan menantuku?"

"Keluar!"

Baekhyun melangkah mundur dengan menatap sosok Chanyeol yang enggan menatap dirinya. Lagi-lagi hatinya tersayat sakit. Baekhyun akhirnya dengan terpaksa kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Malam sudah sunyi, jam dinding bahkan sudah menunjukan pukul 01.10 pagi. Namun sosok Baekhyun masih enggan menutup matanya, ia masih terjaga ditengah-tengah orang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Gadis mungil itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Irene kembali, ia berharap jika saat ini tidak akan ada orang yang mengusirnya lagi. Baekhyun keluar dan suasana rumah sakit begitu sunyi, hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk Baekhyun sampai ditempat tujuannya. Pintu itu Baekhyun geser dengan sangat pelan dan bersyukurlah disana ia tidak mendapati siapapun.

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun menatap sendu sosok Irene yang terbaring lemah dengan kondisi lukanya yang cukup parah. Langkah kakinya ia bawa untuk menghampiri Irene dan langsung menggenggam sebelah tangan wanita itu. Tetesan bening miliknya mulai menetes melewati pipinya, "Nyonya, kenapa nyonya melakukan ini untukku?"

namun hening tidak ada suara sahutan dari Irene, hanya terdengar suara dari alat EKG yang terdengar memekakan telinga. "Seharusnya aku yang terbaring seperti ini bukan nyonya."

Baekhyun semakin terisak, "Nyonya tahu, daddy bahkan menyalahkanku atas kejadian ini. Tapi, itu bukan masalah bagi ku. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa berbicara pada nyonya, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang nyonya dan daddy tunggu-tunggu. Tapi.. tapi.."

Baekhyun semakin menangis pilu dipunggung tangan Irene, "Tapi daddy kini tidak menginginkannya."

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari seseorang menatap datar dirinya dicelah pintu. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan membawa sebelah tangan Irene mengelus perut ratanya, "Disini.. disini ada malaikat kecil yang tumbuh. Aku yakin baby ini akan tumbuh seperti nyonya, seperti malaikat bagiku. Apa nyonya merasakannya? Dia masih sangat kecil. Aku akan menjaganya selama baby ini tinggal diperut ku dan setelah lahir nyonya dan daddy yang akan menjaganya. Bangunlah, ku mohon."

.

.

 _Chanyeol berlari direrumputan hijau mencari Irene yang hanya ia dengar suaranya namun sosoknya tidak ada. Langkah kaki lebarnya terus berlari tanpa lelah, bahkan kedua mata besarnya terus menatap kesekeliling namun sayang lagi-lagi hanya suara Irene yang didengarnya. Hingga dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang wanita cantik berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah senyuman terukir dibibirnya. Chanyeol langsung tersenyum saat menyadari jika itu sosok yang dicarinya, "Irene."_

 _"Ya, ini aku Chanyeol." senyuman itu masih terukir._

 _"Tetaplah tersenyum padanya dan jangan membencinya."_

 _"Siapa yang kau maksud?"_

" _Baekhyun, dia seseorang yang bisa membuatmu mencintai yang lain selain diriku. Sebelum aku pergi, ku mohon jaga Baekhyun dan malaikat kecil yang ada diperutnya. Kau tidak boleh membenci mereka, dia malaikat kecilmu." Chanyeol termenung dengan lontaran Irene. Wanita itu memeluk sosok Chanyeol dan melangkah mundur dengan melambaikan tangannya. "Aku pergi."_

"Irene." Chanyeol terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, kedua mata bulatnya membola saat ia melihat Irene dengan alat EKG yang menunjukan tanda lurusnya. Suara dari alat itu bahkan menyakitkan baginya.

Dokter dan beberapa perawat datang ke ruangan kamar itu, Chanyeol duduk menatap lurus kearah pintu yang tertutup dengan rapat. Selang beberapa menit keluarga Park datang dengan tergesa menghampiri Chanyeol, setelah mereka mendapatkan kabar buruk itu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Irene, Chanyeol?"

Nyonya Park mencoba bertanya pada anak laki-lakinya dengan merengkuh bahu Chanyeol, namun sayang anak sulungnya hanya menatap kosong kearah pintu kamar itu. Hingga seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar dengan helaan nafas beratnya. "Maaf, nyonya Irene tidak bisa diselamatkan."

Semuanya nampak shock, nyonya Park dan Kyungsoo sontak langsung menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Keduanya langsung menangis dengan pilu, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol laki-laki itu masih diposisi yang sama dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Lihatlah, ini semua gara-gara jalang itu!" Kyungsoo mulai berteriak. "Kyungie tenangkan dirimu." Jongin membawa istrinya kedalam pelukannya berharap ia bisa menenangkannya, sedangkan anaknya ' _Taeoh_ ' memeluk kaki sang appa karena ketakutan dengan teriakan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang berdiri dari kejauhan menatap semuanya dengan lontaran yang menyakitkan baginya.

Taeoh langsung tersenyum dengan lebar saat melihat sosok Baekhyun, ia terpekik dengan girang dan berlari kearah Baekhyun. "Imo."

Namun saat Baekhyun hendak memeluk tubuh Taeoh tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik anaknya dengan paksa hingga anak itu merengek mesakitan, "Kyungie kau menyakiti Taeoh." namun Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jongin. dan...

 **Plakkk...**

"Yeobo!" tuan Park mencoba mengingatkan istrinya agar tenang, namun wanita itu sudah diliputi amarahnya. "Kau membunuh menantu ku!"

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tetesan bening yang lagi-lagi keluar dari sudut matanya. Kedua mata sipitnya melihat sosok Chanyeol yang menatap kosong kearah pintu, Baekhyun hendak menghampiri laki-laki itu namun sayang wajahnya dicengkram kuat oleh Kyungsoo. "Pergilah dari kehidupan keluarga ku!"

Kyungsoo semakin mencengkram wajah Baekhyun hingga berdesis nyeri, Jongin mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman itu namun sayang nyonya Park menahan tangan Jongin. "Dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapan kami lagi jalang sialan!"

Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu. Taeoh yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya menangis ketakutan. Baekhyun yang ditarik paksa oleh Kyungsoo terus menatap Chanyeol berharap laki-laki itu menoleh kearahnya, namun sayang harapan Baekhyun sia-sia. Hingga sosok Baekhyun menghilang dan laki-laki yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya menoleh kearah kepergian Baekhyun.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih tengah perpagut mesra diatas ranjang dengan suara kecipak yang menggema mengisi kesunyian kamarnya. Namun sayang ditengah-tengah pagutannya terdengar dering ponsel milik Sehun berbunyi dengan nyaring. Sehun berdecak kesal saat satu nama tertera dilayar ponsel miliknya dan mengganggu kegiatannya bersama kekasih cantiknya.

 **"Kau menggang... astaga benarkah?"**

 **"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku?"**

 **"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."**

 **Pippp...**

"Ada apa?" Luhan mendadak khawatir saat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang berubah dengan tiba-tiba.

"Irene.. meninggal."

"Apa?" Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya saat ini.

Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi Sehun dan Luhan langsung bersiap dengan pakaian hitamnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemen miliknya.

.

.

Baekhyun terbaring diatas ranjang dengan terus terisak sedari tadi. Gadis mungil itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Irene. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya jika ia tidak membunuhnya seperti apa yang dilontarkan oleh nyonya Park. Ia pun tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi, ia tidak menginginkan kematian seseorang. Sebelah tangan Baekhyun mengelus perut ratanya dengan tatapan sendunya.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan kini sampai dirumah duka, keduanya berduka cita dan mengucapkan bela sungkawa pada keluarga Park. Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang menatap kosong kearah frame Irene yang tengah tersenyum. Luhan yang menyimpan kebencian pada sosok Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sendu. Ia tahu betul kehilangan sosok yang dicintai bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Sehun dan Luhan mencoba menghampiri Jongin, "Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"

Jongin menarik nafas beratnya, "Yang ku tahu Irene kecelakan saat dia membawa pergi Baekhyun dari apartement nya."

Luhan langsung membolakan matanya begitupun dengan Sehun ia dibuat terkejut dengan lontaran Jongin, "Bae.. Baekhyun?"

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" lanjut Luhan dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Irene terluka sangat parah sedangkan Baekhyun baik-baik saja."

"Apa maksudmu, kau menyalahkan Baekhyun?" desis Luhan. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan kuat agar kekasih rusanya tidak mengamuk diwaktu yang tidak tepat. "Kau jangan salah paham, bukan itu maksud ku."

namun Luhan berdecih mendengarnya, ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan dua laki-laki itu. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan memijit pelipisnya, ini adalah situasi dimana keluarga sahabatnya tengah berduka cita namun kekasihnya tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. "Maafkan dia Jongin, Luhan hanya terlalu menyanyi Baekhyun."

Jongin mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Sehun, "Aku mengerti, lebih baik kau susul dia."

.

.

Luhan yang meninggalkan rumah duka akhirnya langsung menaiki taksi dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, namun sayang ponselnya bahkan tidak dapat dihubungi. Luhan dengan gusar terus memikirkan sosok mungil itu. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku, Baek. Jika kau sedang dalam kesulitan."

Hingga taksi itu kini berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung apartement. Luhan setengah berlari untuk sampai di kamar apartement Baekhyun. Namun sayang hingga beberapa kali Luhan membunyikan bel, tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Hingga dengan terpaksa Luhan menggedor pintu itu, namun _lagi-lagi_ hanya hening yang menyahutnya.

.

Hingga malam tiba, dan...

 **Brakkk...**

Baekhyun yang tertidur diatas ranjang langsung terperanjat kaget, ia terbangun saat seseorang membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras. Chanyeol berjalan dengan terhuyung kearah Baekhyun, bahkan aroma alkohol begitu menguar dengan kuat.

"Daddy mabuk?"

Chanyeol berdecih mendengarnya, sebelah tangannya melepas dasi yang terlilit dilehernya dan langsung menarik dua tangan Baekhyun.

"A.. apa yang akan daddy lakukan?" tidak ada sahutan dari sosok Chanyeol, namun kedua tangan Baekhyun diikat dengan kuat. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol merengkuh wajah Baekhyun dengan kuat, "Malam ini aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti jalang diluaran sana."

Hati Baekhyun rasanya tertohok untuk pertama kalinya kata menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut seseorang yang di cintai olehnya. Tetesan bening itu lagi-lagi menetes melewati pipinya tanpa lelah.

"Jangan mengeluarkan airmata mu, sialan!" desis Chanyeol dan langsung merobek pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Begitupun dengan dirinya, kini Chanyeolpun melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan langsung membuka lebar paha Baekhyun. Sosok mungil itu berontak saat melihat sebelah tangan Chanyeol mengurut kajantanannya agar siap memasuki lubang kenikmatan milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hendak bangkit, namun...

 **Plakkk...**

Sebuah tamparan keras menerjang pipinya hingga bekas kemerahan menempel disana, tubuh Baekhyun sontak terjatuh kembali keatas ranjang. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol menarik rambut Baekhyun hingga sosok mungil itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan...

 **Jlebbb...**

Kejantanan besar Chanyeol masuk dalam satu kali hentakan membuat sosok Baekhyun meremas kuat seprai putihnya dengan tetesan airmata melewati pipinya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit saat Chanyeol menghujamnya dengan kasar, bahkan hatinya pun terasa sakit saat Chanyeol mengerang dengan kata jalang yang ia sematkan.

"Kau menikmatinya jalang Ssshhh erghh."

"Ku mohonhh, ku mohon dadhh hentikanhh."

"Diamlah sialan shhh."

"Janganhh menyakitinya ku mohonhh, janganhh menyakiti malaikat kecil daddyhh." hujaman kasar itu akhirnya perlahan terhenti dan Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari posisinya, "Sialan."

Chanyeol memakai pakaiannya kembali dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa sepatah katapun. Baekhyun hanya menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan rasa sakitnya, sakit fisik dan juga hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Buat readers makasih selalu mampir dikotak review. Buat siders silahkan untuk mampir ya.**

 **Semoga masih suka sama FF author sampai END. Tunggu _cast baru_ yang bakalan numpang lewat di chap-chap depan * _hwhwhw_** **cuma numpang lewat doang ko.** ** _enaknya siapa ya yang cocok berdiri disamping Baek?_**

.

.

.

 **Oohdiah614, Putri Rahmi Aryanti, Guest, Jodoh Chanyeol, 1004teuk, hyuniee86, chogiwagirl, ruixi1, raguel1605, SuperSupreme61, BaekHill, agnesnes, Loeybee61, veraparkhyun, hulas99, chanbaek1597, loeyabee**


	17. chapter 17

**CHAPTER 16**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Malam semakin sunyi, angin bahkan berhembus semakin dingin membuat siapapun terlelap didalam tidurnya dengan selimutnya yang hangat. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun, gadis cantik itu masih membuka kedua mata sipitnya menatap kosong lurus kelangit hitam. Air matanya bahkan sudah mengering dikulit wajah putihnya.

Hingga pagi tiba, sinar matahari menerobos masuk tanpa permisi. Namun Baekhyun masih enggan untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya dalam keadaan tubuh yang sama hanya diselimuti oleh sehelai selimut yang menghalangi tubuh polosnya.

.

.

Seperti biasanya pagi ini Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan jas kebanggaannya untuk berangkat ke perusahaannya. Chanyeol memasang dasinya dengan tatapan datarnya kearah cermin, tidak ada lagi tangan istrinya yang biasa memasangkan dasi untuknya mulai pagi ini. Laki-laki tinggi, tampan dan sempurna menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan langkah kakinya yang tegas.

Sedangkan dilantai bawah tuan dan nyonya Park tengah duduk dikursi meja makan menunggu anak sulung mereka.

"Chanyeol." panggil nyonya Park saat melihat anak sulungnya membawa langkahnya kearah pintu utama dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Kau mau berangkat bekerja?" lanjut nyonya Park.

"Tentu, semua karyawan membutuhkan ku!"

"Irene baru saja pergi dan kau..." ucapan nyonya Park bahkan belum selesai, namun tepukan pelan dibahunya menghentikan ucapannya. Tuan Park mencoba untuk mengingatkan istrinya agar tidak membuat anak sulungnya semakin berduka. Chanyeol akhirnya meninggalkan rumah besar itu tanpa berucap apapun meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Yeobo, Chanyeol hanya ingin menyibukkan diri untuk melupakan dukanya." tidak ada sahutan hanya helaan nafaslah yang terdengar.

.

.

Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari atas ranjangnya namun kepalanya terasa berat, tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Sebelah tangannya menyingkap selimut hangat itu dan memamerkan tubuh polosnya, Baekhyun mencepol rambutnya dengan asal dan menatap hamparan sungai Han dengan tatapan kosongnya. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu Baekhyun beranjak dan melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan gontai untuk membersihkan diri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan membuka lemari pakaian besar itu, ia memandanginya beberapa detik dan menyentuh pakaian yang sempat diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari mulut Baekhyun menandakan jika dirinya menyimpan sebuah beban. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil satu tshirt, jaket dan celana jeans miliknya.

Setelah berpakaian, Baekhyun langsung mengambil tas koper dan memasukan pakaian dan barang-barang miliknya yang pernah ia bawa. Baekhyun tidak memasukan satupun barang yang pernah diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi terdengar helaan nafas berat itu, Baekhyun memandangi cincin yang tersemat dijari manisnya dan mengelusnya dengan senyuman sendunya. Hati Baekhyun rasanya berdenyut sakit saat ia dengan perlahan melepas cincin itu dan menyimpannya dilaci meja nakas. Namun tidak hanya itu Baekhyun juga menaruh kunci mobil, kartu kredit dan menulis sesuatu disecarik kertas putih. Setelah semuanya selesai Baekhyun mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya dan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pintu itu tertutup dengan sempurna ia memandangi ranjangnya dengan bayangan-bayangan indah dan panasnya bersama daddy nya ' _Chanyeol_ ' sekaligus luka yang diberikan oleh laki-laki yang tidak seharusnya Baekhyun cintai itu.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan tegas seperti biasanya namun kali ini dengan tatapan datar. Para karyawan menyapanya dan mengucapkan belasungkawa, namun Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa bersuara. Semua orang bisa melihat tatapan datar Chanyeol dan mereka semua merasakan hal berbeda dari sikap pemilik **Park Inc**. Namun mereka tentu mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah dialami laki-laki sempurna itu.

Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi kerja dan melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dengan helaan nafas beratnya, tatapannya bahkan nampak kosong keatas langit-langit ruang kerjanya. Isi kepalanya kini dipenuhi oleh sosok Irene yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya dan sosok Baekhyun yang sudah ia campakan.

Chanyeol memandangi sebuah potret dirinya bersama istrinya yang tengah tersenyum dalam sebuah frame dan ia mengelusnya.

"Tuhan benar-benar membuat kita terpisah dengan sebuah kematian." ucap Chanyeol dengan tawa sendunya.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja saat aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu. Benar kata Kyungsoo kau terlalu baik dan kau membiarkan dirimu mati untuk orang lain. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu untuk... aku bahkan rasanya tidak mampu untuk menyebut namanya." terdengar helaan nafas berat dari mulut Chanyeol.

.

.

Seorang gadis berdiri memandangi rumah kecilnya yang sudah tak terurus dengan senyuman sendunya mengelus perut ratanya. "Baby, kita akan hidup berdua mulai sekarang. Mommy janji akan membuatmu bahagia walau baby masih didalam perut mommy."

Setelah Baekhyun selesai dengan monolognya dan ia hendak membawa langkahnya untuk memasuki rumah, namun tiba-tiba suara dering ponselnya berbunyi dengan nyaring.

 **Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya dan menjawab panggilan telpon itu.

" **Lu...** "

Setelah perbincangan singkatnya selesai Baekhyun langsung menyeret tas kopernya dan masuk kedalam rumah, namun sayang semua debu membuat Baekhyun terbatuk dan sesak. Dengan terpaksa ia harus membersihkan rumahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum malam datang.

"Maafkan mommy harus membuatmu lelah hari ini." Baekhyun berucap dengan pelan, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi-lagi mengelus perut ratanya dengan lembut.

Disaat Baekhyun membersihkan rumahnya tiba-tiba terdengar mobil seseorang terparkir tepat dihalaman depan. Ia hendak melangkah keluar namun seseorang membuka pintu dengan tergesa dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat, bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahu yang memeluk dirinya bergetar. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu dan benar saja sahabatnya tengah menangis. Kedua tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan mengusap airmata sahabatnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku datang ke apartement mu dan kau tidak mau membuka pintu untuk ku. Kenapa kau membuatku khawatir, Baek?"

Baekhyun terus mengusap airmata sahabatnya, "Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri."

Sedangkan Sehun yang berdiri diambang pintu hanya menatap sendu dan mendengarkan percakapan antara kekasihnya dan Baekhyun tanpa mengganggu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau kembali kerumah ini Baek?"

"Nyonya Irene sudah pergi dan itu salahku, sudah tidak ada artinya aku untuk tetap disana." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan merengkuh bahu Baekhyun, "Kau tidak bersalah, ini bukan salahmu dan mereka tidak bisa menyalahkanmu!"

Namun tanpa diduga setetes cairan bening keluar dari sudut mata Baekhyun, "Daddy sudah tidak membutuhkanku, aku hanya jalang seperti diluaran sana yang pantas dibuang kapan saja dan bahkan semalam... daddy sudah menyakiti kami."

"Ka.. kami?" ulang Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengandung anaknya daddy, Lu."

Luhan tidak bisa percaya, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya mengandung anak dari laki-laki brengsek itu dalam keadaan seperti sekarang pikir Luhan. Gadis bermata rusa itu menatap kekasihnya diambang pintu dengan tatapan terkejut seperti dirinya.

Luhan semakin merengkuh bahu Baekhyun dan menatap mata sipit itu dengan dalam, "Apa yang sudah dilakukan laki-laki brengsek itu padamu, Baek. Apa.. apa dia memperkosa mu semalam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan semakin terisak, membuat Sehun tanpa sadar menjatuhkan belanjaannya. Luhan menatap nyalang Sehun dengan rahangnya yang nampak mengeras.

"Lihatlah apa yang sudah dilakukan si bajingan itu pada sahabatku!" teriak Luhan membuat Sehun bungkam.

"Lu..." Baekhyun mengelus bahu Luhan untuk menenangkannya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

Setelah kedua telinganya mendengar kabar buruk itu Sehun langsung mengemudikan mobil miliknya meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun dan kini ia berada di **Park Inc** perusahaan milik Chanyeol. Sehun membawa langkahnya dengan kepalan tangan yang kuat menuju ruangan dimana sahabatnya itu berada. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Sehun langsung menerobos masuk begitu saja membuat Chanyeol yang tengah mengerjakan pekerjaannya dibuat terkejut oleh ulah sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa kau datang..."

 **Buaghh...**

Bukannya mendapat sebuah jawaban Chanyeol malah mendapat sebuah pukulan keras di wajahnya. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu berdesis nyeri merasakan cairan merah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Oh Sehun?" desis Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum miring saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku memukul sahabatku sendiri!"

Kedua tangan miliknya mencengkram kerah kemeja Chanyeol dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan nyalang, "Baekhyun sudah ku anggap seperti adik ku sendiri dan kau.. kau memperkosanya bajingan!"

Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga terjatuh tepat keatas lantai, laki-laki albino itu hendak melayangkan pukulannya kembali namun urung saat suara seseorang mengintrupsinya.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" itu Jongin yang baru saja datang bersama istrinya ' _Kyungsoo_ '. Jongin mencoba menarik tubuh Sehun, sedangkan Kyungsoo ia membantu Chanyeol dan mendudukannya di sofa hitam.

"Ada masalah apa kalian berdua?" Jongin mencoba untuk bertanya namun hanya senyuman miring yang ia dapatkan dari Sehun. Sehun kembali membawa tatapan nyalangnya kearah Chanyeol yang kini tengah diobati oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun membawa telunjuknya kearah Chanyeol dengan rahangnya yang tampak mengeras dan Jongin bisa melihat amarah itu. "Bajingan itu sudah memperkosa Baekhyun, seharusnya dari awal aku tidak menyetujui permintaan konyolnya itu!"

"Baekhyun diperkosa?" Jongin nampak terkejut, namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo. "Bukankah jalang memang pantas menerimanya?"

"Kyungie."

Sehun semakin mengeraskan rahangnya saat mendengar lontaran sederhana Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol ia kembali mengingat malam itu, malam dimana dirinya sudah menyakiti tubuh dan hati gadis yang seharusnya tidak ia cintai. Dalam hati kecilnya Chanyeolpun terluka, ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun namun kematian Irene yang melibatkan Baekhyun membuat amarah lebih mendominasi perasaannya.

Sehun tertawa miring dan membawa tatapannya kearah Kyungsoo, laki-laki albino itu menceritakan semua tentang Baekhyun. Bagaimana gadis cantik itu jadi korban brokenhome, dibuang oleh nyonya Byun demi laki-laki yang akan menikahinya, Baekhyun yang harus tinggal bersama mantan pekerja dirumahnya dulu dan hingga Baekhyun harus masuk kedalam dunia gelapnya demi membayar hutang seseorang yang sudah membesarkannya.

Semua penuturan Sehun membuat Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung membawa tatapan mereka kearah laki-laki albino itu.

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai membereskan rumah kecil itu, kini gadis cantik bermata rusa tengah menata belanjaan yang ia bawa. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah sibuk membereskan barang dan pakaiannya. Terdengar lagi helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Kau masih punya aku, Baek." sontak suara Luhan membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Aku tidak membeli susu untuk ibu hamil."

Sontak lontaran Luhan malah membuat Baekhyun berdecak, "Aku bisa membelinya Lu."

"Jadi sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai keponakan yang lucu. Ah, apa semuda ini aku akan dipanggil imo?" lontaran sederhana Luhan nyatanya membuat keduanya tertawa. Namun Baekhyun berhenti tertawa saat melihat seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Sehun oppa."

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku memukul sahabatku."

"O.. oppa memukul daddy?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, namun tidak dengan Luhan ia malah berdecak mendengarnya. "Seharusnya aku yang memukul si bajingan itu!"

"Lu." Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengingatkan sahabatnya, namun Luhan malah berdecak mendengarnya.

Ketiganya saat ini tengah berbincang dikamar kecil Baekhyun. Sehun duduk dikursi dekat jendela, sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjang. Sehun sesekali hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar tawa kecil dari Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Lu, apa kau mau menyapa malaikat kecil ku?" Luhan langsung membolakan matanya dan mengangguk dengan semangat, "Jika aku menyentuhnya aku takut menyakitinya, Baek."

Sontak Baekhyun langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Gadis cantik itu membawa sebelah tangan Luhan untuk mengelus perut ratanya. "Malaikat kecilku hidup disini, dia masih sangat kecil dan aku harus membawanya dalam kehidupanku yang sulit."

Mata Baekhyun mendadak serasa panas, airmata yang mendesak untuk keluar dari tempatnya namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahannya. "Aku berharap dia tidak akan pernah merindukan daddy nya."

Luhan langsung membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dalam keterdiaman. Sedangkan Sehun ia hanya menatap sendu keduanya.

' _Lihatlah Chanyeol, kau sudah menyakiti keduanya_ ' batin Sehun.

.

.

e)(o

.

.

Malam semakin sunyi, namun Chanyeol baru saja sampai dikediamannya dan hanya disambut oleh keheningan. Ia membawa langkahnya kearah lantai atas dimana letak kamarnya berada. Saat pintu itu ia buka hanya kekosonganlah yang menyapanya. Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang begitu saja dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosongnya. Isi kepalanya kembali dipenuhi oleh sosok Irene dan Baekhyun. Namun suara Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menggema ditelinganya.

' _Kau tidak hanya menyakiti Baekhyun tapi kau juga menyakiti anakmu yang ada didalam perutnya_.'

' _Kau hanya seorang bajingan!_ '

' _Kau bukan Park Chanyeol yang ku kenal._ '

' _Kau tahu, Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Irene dan kalian keluarga Park menyalahkan dia juga!_ '

' _Kalian memintanya untuk pergi dan Baekhyun sudah pergi. Dan kau bajingan suatu saat jangan pernah menginginkan bayi itu!_ '

"Arrhhhh." Chanyeol berteriak dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Jam dinding terus berputar hingga malam semakin sunyi. Chanyeol baru saja terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan pakaian kerjanya dan tanpa selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Namun ditengah-tengah tidur lelapnya Chanyeol terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, deru nafasnya bahkan terdengar dengan ritme cepat. Kedua mata bulat itu menelusur sekeliling dengan lampu yang masih menyala, sedangkan jam di dinding bahkan sudah menunjukan pukul 03.20 pagi.

"Irene."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya bisa UP juga setelah sekian lama..** **Semoga Feels nya masih dapet ya readers.** **Cast barunya belum muncul ya di Chap ini, kemungkinan di Chap depan.** **Hayooo kira-kira siapakah Cast baru itu?**

*Kkkk

 **Jangan lupa buat follow, fav dan mampir dikotak Review ya.**

 **Thanks yang selalu mampir dikotak Review...**

\--

 _dsartika120, rezek95, safdahlia, sena32, rima, Irene Kai Kayonna, parkbee26, Bee Payol, Bee Payol, YodaBabySmurf614, xiudae12, hyuniee86, baeyuun, Guest, ruixi, 1004teuk, neomuchanbaek1, veraparkhyun, Jodoh Chanyeol, raguel1605, dytdyt, Loeybee61, baekhee7202, loeyaBee, Andiani9, xiuminnie14, agnesnes, SuperSupreme61, hulas99, chanbaek1597, xiaocii, BaekHill, Suci Lukistiani Yoonaddict, annahkyungie, baekbiie, Baek Hunie._


End file.
